Canadian Heritage Minutes
by Cathy9
Summary: Snipets in time from Sam and Mara's lives
1. The Press

May 2005 

"Ginger" 

"Yeah, Sam?" 

"The speech for the correspondence dinner is done. Would you give it to the President for me." 

"Sure. So, you're leaving for Anguilla right after the dinner?" 

"Yeah, Mara is going to swing by to pick me up and we're going straight to Andrews to board the plane." 

"I still can't believe she bought a plane." 

"She's shopping for a helicopter right now. She's tired of the commute to the Bay." 

"Mara really doesn't know what to do with her money does she?" 

"Actually, she's very shrewd with her money. She's just totally into instant gratification. Truth be told, listening to her for an hour and a half on the way to the house makes me want a copter too." 

"Wow! You know, I can't believe you've been married for four years, Sam." 

"Well, in two months you'll be a married woman yourself, Ginger." 

"I loved Mara for finding me a husband, but I still can't think about her insisting on paying for the entire wedding without crying." 

"Ginger, Mara has more money than ten people need in a lifetime. She enjoys sharing her wealth and she knows how broke you both are. She's having so much fun helping you plan the wedding." 

"I'm having a lot of fun with her. Sam, can I ask you a question?" 

"Sure." 

"Were you looking forward to the honeymoon more than the wedding? Cakes don't excite me, but the thoughts of the sugar white sands of Anguilla make me orgasmic." 

"Then I suggest you don't think about it at work. Seriously, wait until you get there. You'll never want to leave. I think wedding excitement will kick in when it's less than a month away. Ginger Gauthier I can call you GG." 

"Try it once, Sam, and it will be the last sound you make. Can I split early today? It's Ryan's birthday and I want to surprise him with dinner." 

"I'm leaving early, so I don't see why you can't. You better get the speech to the Oval though." 

"I'm on my way." 

Sam looked at his watch and did the math in his head. In ten hours, he'd be arriving at the front door of the beach house. He hadn't set foot on the isle of Anguilla since his honeymoon four years ago. One day on the beach was all it took for him to officially declare it paradise. They had an entire mile of beach to themselves and total privacy. He still didn't feel comfortable shedding all his clothes as Mara did, but he certainly enjoyed her being naked all the time. He was looking forward to jogging in the sand again. On their honeymoon, it had only been five months since the accident that left him in a coma for a week and a titanium pin holding his ankle together. It had taken almost two years for him to be able to return to his normal running routine. 

Somehow, they had managed to get married without the press finding out and the people who had noticed the platinum wedding band on his left ring finger respected their privacy and kept the information to themselves. Sam thought it was all over when a Republican Senator noticed the ring just after their first anniversary, but the Senator merely congratulated him and told Sam the information was forgotten. He'd had the funny feeling lately that they'd be outed so he was prepared. They'd sat down with Danny for an interview two years ago that was kept in CJ's office, giving Danny the exclusive when the time came. 

Sam heard a knock on his door frame and didn't bother to look up. "Yeah?" 

"Hi, Sam!" 

A big smile spread across his face as he stood and looked up at the same time. "Ains! What are you doing.....you're pregnant! Congratulations!" He exclaimed as he gave her a big hug and a quick kiss. 

"Thanks, Sam. You have a few minutes?" 

"For you, I'll make the time. So what brings you back?" 

"Tom accepted a job at the Smithsonian as curator at Space." 

"Oh wow. You know, if you want your old job back, I'll fire Joe." 

"Ah, yes. The S. Seaborn poison pen, no thanks. I'm actually going to see your wife to talk about an offer she made me when I left here. I'm looking for something on a part time basis." 

"Ah, so when are you moving and where are you staying?" 

"End of June and I'm at the D.C. Ritz." 

"I actually meant where were you going to live, because the house next to us that Mara bought for it's pool is still empty. We use it as a guest house and we'd be happy to make you an offer you couldn't refuse." 

"Really? I love that house and I could raid your fridge when I get cravings." 

"Oh, God. I hear pregnant women cravings are scar, but with you, I don't even want to know," Sam teased. 

"Ha. Ha. very funny. Speaking of pregnancy, I'm surprised you aren't a daddy yet." 

"Mara had another very early miscarriage last year and she's forty now, so it's not looking too good." 

"Did you guys ever try hormone shots or artificial insemination?" 

"No. Mara doesn't believe in them for herself. She just keeps saying that if God wants us to have a child, we'll have one when and if it's meant to be." 

"That sucks for you, Sam. I know how much you love kids." 

"I love Mara more, though. Think about it, those hormone shots create mood swings. Mara and a mood swing are enough to set us on DefCon five." 

Ainsley giggled, "Well, you'll just have to spoil my child rotten." 

"That I can do no problem. Do you know the sex of the baby ?" 

"Not yet. The baby was turned at my last ultra sound. We're still trying to decide if we want to know or not." 

"I suggest you don't. It's fun to be surprised." 

"Did you know last time?" 

"No, it was too early. The first one was at about six weeks and the last one was at eight." 

"I'm sorry, Sam." 

"Thanks. Hey, I've got to go see Josh for a few minutes. Why don't you come with me and talk to Donna, then I'll take you to lunch." 

"Can we go to Lick's and will you buy me licorice lollipops at Laura Secord?" 

"I'll even throw in a Beaver Tail." 

"You've got a date, Mr. Seaborn." 

Sam went in and sat down in Josh's chair to wait for him. He could see Donna sitting on the corner of her desk chatting away with Ainsley, who was in her chair. Sam heard Ainsley laugh and grinned. He'd missed her since she left two years ago. They sent e-mail's occasionally and talked on the phone, but he hadn't actually seen her since her wedding. His gaze fell upon the two frames on Josh's desk. One was a set up picture of Josh and Donna with Sam and CJ on either side of them. To the casual observer it was just a group picture. The other frame held a note from Mara that she'd sent him after the first miscarriage, it read: 'Now you owe me eight shoulders to cry on. I'll deny this in the morning, but I luvya, Bu'. He wondered if Mara even knew Josh had it framed and kept it on his desk. Sam was just putting the frame back when Josh walked in the door. 

"Who would have ever guessed that something from Mara would be one of the things I treasure." 

"I always knew once your egos got over each other you'd be friends. Since I'm going to be gone for three weeks, I need you to keep on top of the final prep for the G8 summit. Everything we've agreed on is printed on yellow paper, non negotiables on red, things I want, if possible, on white and things I anticipate coming up and how I'd like them resolved on blue paper. Try really hard not to alienate anyone. Oh yeah, Mara's going to have her laptop with her so you can use her secure e-mail." 

"Geez, your faith in me is so heart warming, buddy." 

"Josh, to know you is to... be prepared." 

"Keep it up, Sam, and I'm going to spread the rumour that Ainsley's baby is yours." 

"Try it and I'll tell Donna what you're up to before you can tell the first person." 

"You have been hanging around your wife too long, Sam. Evil doesn't look good on you." 

"Have fun, Ballerina boy. I'm taking Ainsley out for lunch." 

"I hope you have a lot of cash on you," Josh quipped ignoring the ballerina comment. 

"Ready to go, Hayes? Sorry. Mitchell?" 

"That's OK, Sam. I kinda of miss being called Hayes." 

"I'm glad you are coming back, Ainsley. I missed you." 

"I missed you to, Sam. I found myself wondering why you hadn't tried bribing me with food to do your work for you, then I remembered I was in Nashville." 

Sam and Ainsley continued talking until they reached the limo. Ainsley teased him about living the high life, so Sam told her about the six month old plane and Mara's search for a helicopter. By the time they had finished their Homeburgers and Beaver Tails and were making their way to Laura Secord, Sam had caught up with everything happening in Ainsley's life. He bought her a dozen licorice lollipops and had them tied up in a ribbon. 

"Now, this is a good bouquet. I almost don't want to eat one." 

"I knew you'd say that," Sam replied and handled her one of two loose ones he had in his pocket. 

"So, what time is your appointment with Mar?" 

"Three." 

"I'll walk you across the street then. You know when Leo finds out you were in the building and didn't go see him....." 

"I saw him right after I spent half an hour with CJ." 

"So you saved the best for last." 

"Umm, yeah...sure, yeah," She teased. 

"Evil Republican." 

"Condescending Democrat," Ainsley laughed back. 

************************ 

Leslie did a double take when Sam and Ainsley approached her desk. The protruding stomach threw her for a loop until she heard a southern accent. 

"Ainsley? Oh my gosh! Congratulations." 

"Thanks, Leslie. I know I'm a little early, but this one seems to think he has some pull with the Ambassador. So, how ya been?" 

"Fine, not having as much fun as you obviously, but fine" 

"I'm going in Leslie. I'll just be ten minutes, Ainsley." 

Sam smiled when he opened the door, Mara was on the phone rolling her eyes and tossing wadded up pieces of paper at her window. 

"I understand that, Senator, believe me I do, but what you're asking me to support would cost Quebec fifteen million dollars and Vermont would gain what? Two million, four million tops? It's basic math, Senator. Even a congressman can figure it out." 

"Hey, sexy," Mara mouthed. "I'm glad I could crack you up, Sir, but I'm afraid that I won't be able to help you. If you insist on trying to do this, I'm going to have to crush it like a bug. I'm going away for a few weeks, but when I get back, I'll give you a call. We can do lunch and maybe figure out a way to help Vermont that won't hurt Canada." 

"Webb?" Sam mouthed back, guessing who was boring her to death. 

"Thanks, Senator. I will have a good time, and you have a good weekend." 

"My God, that man is longer winded than Jed! I've been trying to get rid of him for twenty minutes." 

"Yeah, but he's not that bad when you can cut him off early." 

"You're a little late for a nooner, Sam." 

"I took Ainsley to lunch and walked over with her." 

"You must have been happy to see her." 

"Yeah, she's moving back here. I just thought I should warn you, I offered the house to her and Tom." 

"House? What house, Sam?" 

"The pool house." 

"Oh, yeah. Sure. It's empty and all but....." 

"Mar, Ains hadn't left yet when you bought the house. She knows how much that pool means to you. I'm sure she's thinking she'll never even set foot in the backyard." 

"You've got a point. I'll offer it to her. When are they moving?" 

"End of June." 

"Tom will be thrilled. Not!" 

"He'll just have to deal with it. Did you notice my suitcase near the front door?" 

"Yes, I did, thank you for not making me do it for a change. You will be rewarded." 

"I love your rewards. I better get back to work. I'll see you when you come rescue me." 

"That you will. You can send Ainsley in." 

********** 

Sam and Mara had been in Anguilla for a week. They sailed over to St. Martin the day before, went shopping, had lunch and dinner, spending the night on the boat. They'd been back at the beach house for a few hours when Sam went inside to refresh their drinks. In recent years, Mara had relaxed her 'no outside communications' rule. She brought her laptop and when Sam noticed he forgot to give Josh his cell phone, Mara told him he could check it twice a day. He agreed that it was reasonable to set a half an hour a day limit on phone conversations. In fact, Sam had only used the phone once to check in with his mom. 

Sam fixed a pitcher of vodka lemonade and grabbed the tin of brownies Mara had made the other day. He noticed the cell phone on the counter and the flashing message bar. He checked it and found a 911 from CJ. He munched on a brownie as he hit the speed dial. 

"Hello?" 

"Where is the fire?" 

"Put CNN on and see for yourself." 

"No TV here, CJ. What's going on?" 

"Well, Mr. Ambassador, I gave Danny your interview yesterday as a pre-emptive strike and it's going to run tonight. I'm going to walk into the afternoon briefing and the first question is going to be why your wedding was covered up." 

"Crap, who broke it?" 

"Julie Harris from the LA Times." 

"Harris? Isn't she that snotty friend of Lily's that got pissed at Toby when he wouldn't let her interview the President." 

"I think you're right, you don't think..." 

"Oh, yeah. Lily never liked me and she hates Mara. She signed a nondisclosure for the First Family, not us. It's Lily. I'm sure she figured if she waited this long she could deny it, but she picked the wrong hack reporter." 

"Well, I'm going with the standard 'The White House does not comment on the personal lives of it's staff'." 

"Can you warn Leslie?" 

"I already did last night when I gave Danny his interview back." 

"No one knows where we are, lets keep it that way." 

"I'll do my best. Tell Mara I say hi." 

"Will do. Talk to you later." 

Sam hung up the phone, ate another brownie and brought the pitcher and brownies out to Mara. 

He waited until Mara finished a drink and ate a few brownies before he told her what was going on. Her response surprised him. 

"Vengeance will be mine on Lily, but we had three more years of privacy than I ever figured we would." 

"You're taking this better than I thought." 

"What can I do? I'm certainly not ruining two more weeks of my holidays to deal with this. In fact, I think CJ should make it seem like we are both gone for a month. No one will be expecting us to be back a week early and we can get into our house without being ambushed." 

"You are off for a month, aren't you?" 

"No. I'm talking a week off in the middle of June to go to London and Venice with Abbey. I'll be back for a week, then leave again." 

"I thought Donna was going on that trip? She was over the moon and Josh was whining for two days straight." 

"Donna's still going. I'm tagging along." 

"So when were you planning on telling me this?" 

"When I thought of it. It just sort of slipped my mind." 

"Did you remember to tell Leslie?" 

"Yes, because she's taking the end of that week off. I think we should call your parents and mine and warn them not to say anything." 

"That's an idea." 

****************** 

Sam and Mara managed to get home without anyone waiting to shove a microphone under their noses. Two weeks was long enough for the media to go after someone else. Danny's interview had taken the wind out of the story. Everything was covered, so there was no reason for the press to be clamouring for answers. 

Sam ignored a few 'you dawg' and 'lucky bastard' comments on his way to his desk. Ginger had a mischievous grin on her face and he knew he was in for a rough first day back. 

"Sam, how could..." 

"Ginger you danced with me at my wedding so shut up and give me my messages." 

"You're no fun." 

"Thank you, I work hard at it." 

As soon as Sam walked into the Oval Office for a staff meeting, he reminded everyone that they were at his secret wedding, so he trusted they wouldn't be silly enough to make stupid jokes. He managed to halt any teasing before it could start. He thought he was home free until Jed stopped him on the way out. 

"Sam, that was a pretty shrewd game plan you executed. You anticipated your opponents reaction and counteracted it. I think it's about time we played another game of chess. How about Sunday after lunch?" 

"Of course, Sir. I think I can pencil in a loss on Sunday. Sorry I left you all to deal with my PR nightmare." 

"Ah, it was nothing, Sam. Danny's interview put out the fire before it could really get going. I actually didn't hold you back just to give you a hard time. I'd like you to help Abbey and I out." 

"How, Sir?" 

"I'd like you to accompany Abbey on her European tour. You'd be my official representative." 

"Thank you, Sir, but wouldn't the First Lady be your representative?" 

"Abbey has her own agenda, Sam." 

"Sir, could I take Ginger with me? Donna is going to be busy with your wife and from the sounds of it, I might need some help. Mara will be too busy shopping to be of any use to me. I'm sure Donna wouldn't mind sharing a room." 

"Ginger's never been outside of the country with us has she?" 

"She went to Nassau with us, but that was it. She went to Atlanta with me once and to Austin and that's the extent of her traveling." 

"Tell Ginger to get her passport in order." 

"Thank you, Sir. You might want to warn the Secret Service that if Ginger rushes you, she just wants to hug and maybe kiss you, not cause you bodily harm." 

Jed chuckled, "I'll warn Ron. Now get back to work." 

"Yes, Sir. Gladly." 

Sam returned to his office and put on his upset face. He quickly called Ginger into his office and told her to close the door. 

"Sam, I swear it was Carol's idea. I told her it was stupid but...." 

"Ginger, stop babbling and sit down. I'm afraid we need to have a serious conversation." 

"Sam?" 

"The President is sending me away Ginger." 

"What do you mean away? Sam, he can't just He can't" 

"He can and he did. You made me promise that I'd take you with me if I ever left..." 

"I'll have my desk packed up by the end of the day." 

"You are going to have to make sure your passport is valid and up to date first." 

"It is, not that I ever get to use it." 

"Well, you'll need it since we are going to London and Venice. We leave late Sunday afternoon for nine days." 

"What? We're going on the First Lady's trip?" 

"Yeah." 

"OH MY GOD!!" Ginger leapt out of her chair, shrieked and sat in Sam's lap to give him a big hug. 

They were both laughing when Josh knocked once and opened the door. 

"Whoa, Donna won't even get me coffee. How the hell do you get Ginger to give you a lap dance?" 

"He takes me to Europe with him," Ginger replied. 

"Europe? You get to go on the National Lampoon's European Vacation?" 

"Yeah, just Ginger, Donna, Abbey, Mara and moi. I think my odds of getting lucky are pretty high, don't you?" 

Ginger laughed, hit Sam on the arm and went back to her desk. 

"I'm telling Donna you said that and since when do we refer to the First Lady as Abbey?" 

"The worst Donna will do is say 'I'm not funny' and we, don't call the First Lady, Abbey. Only I get to." 

"You know I liked you a lot more when you were scared of her. Once again, this is all Mara's fault." 

"Yes, Mara is a cruel and evil dictator, hell bent on world domination and she's doing it one cup of coffee at a time." 

"I have no idea what you are talking about and you just made me forget why I even bothered wasting my time coming to see you." 

"Then my job here is done." 

******************** 


	2. Miscarriage

Nov. 2006 

"Sweetie, you should really phone Sam. I'm going to go see about getting you released into my care," Abbey said gently. 

"Can you pass me my purse?" 

Mara didn't care that you shouldn't use a cell phone in the hospital, there was nothing in her room that could be effected. She dialed Sam's cellphone number and waited for it to be picked up. 

Sam felt the vibrator on his phone and made his way out of the ballroom, hoping whoever it was gave him time to answer the phone. Out in the hall way he flipped his phone open, noticed it was Mara calling and smiled. 

"Hello, beautiful." 

"Hey, are you alone?" 

"Yes, do you want to have a little phone sex?" Sam asked. 

Mara sighed deeply into the phone. Abbey had offered to make this phone call, but she turned her down. Now she wanted to change her mind. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" 

Tears began gently falling down her face. "Sam, I'm in GW. I've lost our baby again." 

Sam's face fell. They thought Mara had finally made it past the first critical three months. They were all set to announce that she was fourteen weeks pregnant after the State visit. 

"Oh, Sweetie. I'm sorry. How are you doing?" 

"I'm dealing. I've grown accustomed to hearing 'I'm sorry, Mrs. Seaborn, but you've had a miscarriage'. I knew the second the pain started. I told Leslie to call Abbey and get her to meet me at GW because I was having a miscarriage." 

"How was the pain this time?" 

"Same as last time, sharp stabbing pain, but instead of standing at a hot dog cart with Josh, I was sitting at my desk." 

"I'm on my way home. I'll hijack Air Force One if I have to." 

"No, Sam, stay there. You are sixteen hours away in Australia and there is nothing you can do. I'll feel better knowing one of us is actually doing their job." 

"I'll feel better having you in my arms, reminding you how very much I love you." 

"I know that, Sam. Abbey has gone to get me released. She's going to stay with me at the house until you all get back. This is going to sound cruel, but I think I need my Mom more than I need you right now." 

"It's not cruel, Mara. I understand," Sam replied quickly, feeling hurt none the less. 

"You'll be back in six days and I should be in a better place by then." 

"Promise me that you'll call even if you don't want me to say a word, just to hear me breathe." 

Mara smiled softly, "I promise that if I want to hear you breathe, I'll call you and I won't even think about the time difference. I also give you permission to get smashed if you feel like it." 

Sam overheard Abbey telling Mara they'd be gone in half an hour or so. "Sweetie, is that Abbey?" 

"Yeah." 

"Can I talk to her for a minute?" 

Sam didn't get an answer, he just heard Abbey saying hello. 

"Abbey, she says she doesn't want me to come back, but I'm not inclined to believe her." 

"Sweetie, I'm sorry for your loss, but I really think that she'd feel even worse if you came back early. Hold on a second, Sam." 

Mara's doctor came in the room to check on her one last time and Abbey slipped outside the room so she could talk to Sam properly. 

"Sorry, Sam. The doctor came in to clear her discharge, but now I can speak freely. Sam, the first thing she said when I saw her was that she failed you again..." 

"Oh, Abbey. That's why I want to be there! I need to make her understand that she's never failed me," Sam replied with tears streaming down his face. 

"I know, Sam, but she needs time to grieve on her own before she can face you. She was grateful that you were halfway around the world, because she wouldn't have to look you in the eyes and tell you. She needs to get all the demons out of her head before she sees you. You have to stay away for her sake, Sam." 

"Why does she take this out on herself Abbey? How can she even think for a second that I blame her?" 

"Sam, she knows you don't blame her, but she can't stop blaming herself. I don't know why she does it but she does. We've got to let her come to terms with this the only way she knows how. Do you really want to hear her wish that she never met you because then maybe you'd have fallen in love with Ainsley and have a beautiful baby boy by now?" 

"Oh, God!" Sam gasped, not able to choke back the tears. 

"See, Sam, the last thing on earth she'd ever want to do is hurt you, which is what would end up happening and she can't handle that right now." 

"Fine, I'll stay here, give me a second and then put her back on the line, please." 

CJ had wandered out of the ballroom, wondering where Sam had disappeared to. When she saw him leaning against the wall on the phone, she was about to turn around, but something inside her told her not to move. She heard a sniffle, a few deep breaths and started slowly walking in his direction. 

"Mara, I love you and I'll check in on you in a few hours." 

"'Okay. I'm so sorry, Sam. I love you." 

"It's not your fault, Mara. I love you too and I'll see you in six days." 

"Bye," Mara whispered and hit end on her phone. 

Sam slid down the wall to the floor and started crying. CJ flew over to him and dropped down to her knees pulling him into her arms. 

"I'm here, Spanky. Just let it all out," she said softly as she started stroking the back of his hair. 

CJ's knees were numb by the time Sam had finally stopped crying and was able to tell her what happened. Her heart broke for them both, but especially for Sam. She knew how much he wanted to be a father and he was such a natural at it. She loved watching him with Ainsley's son, Michael, who was about to turn a year old. Sam always seemed more excited to see Jenna than Mara, and even a blind person could see how much Jenna adored her 'Unca' Sam. 

"How about we go get a drink, Sam? I don't know about you, but I sure as hell need one." 

CJ pointed out an empty booth in the corner of the bar and sent Sam over to it. She ordered and paid for two triple JD's on the rocks and sat down beside Sam. 

"Ceeg, normally when there are only two people, they sit across from each other." 

"I want to sit beside you Sam, so sue me," she replied and rested her left hand on his knee. 

"You know Mara gave me permission to get drunk." 

"Well, the safest place to get drunk is in a hotel room so if you want, we can finish our drinks, go raid my mini bar and head to your room." 

"You'd endure a hangover for me?" 

"Considering you saved my life once, Spanky, it's the least I can do." 

"Thanks, Ceeg." 

"Anytime, mi amour." 

Fifteen minutes later, they were on the elevator. CJ filled her ice bucket with all the little bottles of alcohol in her mini bar as well as the M&M's and cashew nuts. She decided she might as well make herself comfortable and changed into her silk pj's. She crossed the hall and knocked on Sam's door. 

"Comfy?" 

"Yup. Now, are we going to use a glass or drink straight out of the bottles?" 

Sam twisted the cap off a small bottle of vodka and took a long sip. "That answer your question?" 

CJ took a few sips of coke and poured a bottle of rum into it then sat down at the top of the bed next to Sam. 

"So do you want to talk or do this in silence?" 

"It's not fair, Ceeg. Three miscarriages in five years." 

"I know, Sam. It's cruel if you ask me. Of all the people I know, you are the person most suited to being a Daddy. Why haven't you guys given adoption serious thought?" 

"Truthfully, even time we start looking into it, Mara ends up getting pregnant. I don't think Mara could handle another miscarriage." 

"I wish I could snap my fingers and make this all better, Sam. I think you need to just go for an adoption and if Mara becomes pregnant, hope you end up with two instead of one child." 

"Tell me, Ceeg, why isn't a woman as amazing as you married?" 

"I don't know. Are you sure you don't have a brother, Sammy?" 

Sam chuckled for the first time in hours. "I'm sure. Mara said something yesterday about a professor at Georgetown who isn't married, and upon seeing a picture of you said you were a fox." 

"A fox? Well, that's a step up from a chick at least. So, is he cute?" 

"I have no idea. He dropped in to introduce himself before Mara's class last night. He asked if he could audit her class and then walked her and a few students back to her office, where he saw the picture." 

"Maybe I'll call Mara in a few days and cheer her up by asking her to play matchmaker." 

"That just may help and give her something else to think about. To finding you a 'Mister'." 

Sam opened up another little bottle, clinked it against CJ's coke bottle and downed it in one gulp. They talked about various things until they had drained all the little bottles. Sam had fallen asleep with his head in CJ's lap. CJ wasn't exactly comfortable sitting up in bed resting, her back against the headboard, but she didn't have the heart to wake him up. 

******************** 

Ginger and Charlie had just returned from having a scrumptious shrimp dinner overlooking Sydney Harbour. They ran into a miserable looking Josh near the elevators. 

"Ginger, do you know where Sam and CJ disappeared to? They left me alone with the President and the Prime Minister." 

"Ouch. I don't know where they are. Did you try their rooms?" 

"Yeah. No answer." 

"Oh, wait a second, today is Wednesday right? They normally have their torrid affair on Wednesdays," Ginger replied with a straight face. 

"Ha, Ginger. If you see either of them, let them know they are both now on my list and it's a very serious list." 

Ginger chuckled softly while Charlie rolled his eyes. "You going back to your room, Josh?" 

"No. I'm meeting Toby in the bar for a drink. You want to join us?" 

"Sure. Ginger?" 

"Nah, I'm going to call my husband and then get some shut eye. See you both at breakfast." 

Ginger decided to check in on Sam. She pulled his card key out and opened his door. She was surprised to see the lights on, the bedside tables littered with empty mini-bar bottles and smiled softly when she noticed Sam was fast asleep with his head resting in CJ's silk clad lap. CJ had been dozing, but when she heard the little click of the door it woke her up. She had immediately put her finger up to her lip to warn whoever it was to be quite. She pointed to the pad and pen by the bed. Ginger got the message, grabbed both and started to write. 

'What's going on?' she wrote, then passed the pad to CJ. 

'Sam had a rough evening so I offered to get drunk with him. He fell asleep about an hour ago," CJ wrote after reading Ginger's question. She passed the pad back to her. 

'You don't look too comfortable.' 

'I'm not, but I don't want to risk waking him. He needs all the sleep he can get.' 

'What happened?' 

'Mara had to give Sam some bad news.' 

'Oh God, did Mara loose this baby too?' 

CJ's jaw dropped. 'How did you know?' she quickly scribbled after reading the question. 

"I overheard Mara calling her Ob-Gyn and I put two and two together. How far did she make it this time?" 

"13 weeks." 

'Oh hell, she finally passed the 3 month marker. This is going to be the toughest one yet for Sam. I bet he spent half of the trip here making baby name lists believing they had finally broken the curse of bad luck.' 

'I'm afraid you're right. Sam wasn't just crying because he was worried about Mara, he was crying for his loss. I've never seen him like that. It must have been a good forty minutes of sobbing before he could whisper what happened.' 

'Thank God you were there. I wouldn't have been much help, seeing Sam in that much pain would have reduced me to tears too.' 

'Oh, I was crying too, but Sam never noticed. Mara didn't want him to come home and that upset him, but Abbey convinced him that it was for the best. It's so sad, Ginger. Sam would be such a perfect Dad. I almost want too... never mind' 

'Have his baby? The thought has crossed my mind. I almost offered Mara my services as a surrogate last time.' 

'That's sweet in a freaky sort of way, Ginger. I'm sure Ryan would love that, 'I'm having Sam's baby, but I still love you dear'. 

Ginger chuckled softly. 

'Speaking of my husband, I was going to call him. Can I get you anything?' 

'No, I'm pretty much stuck until Sam moves or wakes up.' 

Ginger got up and carefully removed the pillow Sam wasn't using and put it behind CJ's neck so she'd be more comfortable. She raised the thermostat a bit so she wouldn't be cold, opened the curtains a bit to let some light in and turned the light out. She grabbed the pad and pen one more time. 

'I'll see you in the morning. Thanks for being here,' Ginger wrote, passed the pad to CJ, then leaned over to brush a stray hair away from Sam's face. She kissed her finger tips and gently placed them on his forehead. 

**************** 

Ryan could tell something was bothering her while they were speaking, but Ginger pretended she was just tired. She was tired, but she didn't sleep very well, waking up almost every hour on the hour until she finally gave up a little after six. She checked her e-mails and Sam's and dealt with everything. She read over the speech for that afternoon, spaced it so it was easier for the President to read and printed it out. At seven, she walked down the hall and let herself in to Sam's room. Sam was still asleep, but she heard the shower and knew it had to be CJ. She quietly cleaned up the room and started a pot of coffee brewing. When she heard the shower turned off, she poured each of them a glass of water and left out four Tylenols. She sat down on the bed and started playing with the back of Sam's hair gently calling his name. Sam raised his head an inch and put his head back down on the bed. 

"Five more minutes, Ginger." 

"Sam, you've got to get up. You are expected to be downstairs for breakfast in fifty minutes. Sit up. I've got some water and Tylenols here for you." 

Sam slowly sat up and put his hand out for the pills. He popped them into his mouth, drank the entire glass of water and then rested his head on Ginger's shoulder. 

"Saaam As soon as CJ gets out of the shower, you need to go take one. I know you feel like crap, but you serve at the pleasure of the President. I've taken care of everything including formatting and printing out today's speech." 

The bathroom door opened and CJ walked out. She spotted the water and pills and smiled. 

"Good thinking, Ginger, but I took some pills when I got up. Spanky, I think I left you some hot water. Get in there. Ah coffee! Sam, you need to give her a raise." 

Sam looked up at Ginger and smiled. "You claim to love me, Ginger Ale, but if you really did, you would have written me a letter excusing me from living today." 

Ginger chuckled, kissed the top of Sam's head and pushed him away. "I do love you, boss, but this hangover is your fault, not mine, so put a fire under it, Pretty Boy." 

"I better go get dressed. You going to be okay, Spanky?" 

"I guess. Thanks, Ceeg. I'll see you down there," Sam replied and headed into the bathroom. 

"Anytime, my friend. Anytime. Ginger, I'll take my coffee to go. Are you going to...?" 

"Yeah. I'll make sure Sam doesn't drown in the shower." 

Ginger poured herself a cup of coffee and decided to play stylist to save Sam some time. She pulled his dark blue suit out of his garment bag, a white shirt and a navy tie with silvery-gray flecks. She popped Sam's computer open and sent Mara a quick e-mail message with her condolences and assurances that she would look after Sam for her. 

"Ginger, you still there?" 

"Yeah, what do you need?" 

"I smell coffee. Can I have some?" 

"You decent in there?" 

"About as decent as I'm going to get today." 

Ginger opened the door and found Sam standing in front of the mirror, bare chest, with a towel wrapped around his waist. Only Sam can look this fine with a hangover, Ginger thought to herself. 

She wanted to keep the mood light so she decided to tease him. She playfully tapped his stomach and sighed. 

"Your six pack is more like a three pack there, boss. You better get your butt back into the gym." 

"My wife doesn't seem to mind." 

"I guess I have higher standards than her then," Ginger countered with a big grin. 

"Ginger, Ginger, Ginger. If you suddenly go overboard on our sailing trip this afternoon, you'll know why." 

"I'm not worried. I'll have CJ and Ron to protect me. Get dressed. I'll meet you at the elevator in ten minutes." 

"Yeah, whatever." 

Sam knocked his legal pad off the TV when he was putting his suit jacket on. As he put it back in place, he noticed writing on it. He read the conversation Ginger and CJ had the night before. He brushed a few tears away, folded it and put it inside his jacket pocket. He finished his coffee, popped a mint in his mouth, grabbed his sunglasses and headed out the door. Ginger was leaning against the wall beside the elevator. With her sunglasses on and the sunlight shinning on her hair Sam thought she looked more like a movie star than his assistant. 

"Hey, beautiful," Sam said as he slid on his sunglasses. 

"It's a good thing you clean up well, Sam." 

"Pills, a cold shower and coffee can almost work miracles." 

"Don't forget the importance of a fresh shirt," Ginger teased. 

CJ was waiting downstairs for Sam and walked into the meeting room with her arm around his back. Sam sat down and found himself to be the center of a CJ and Ginger sandwich. Toby sat down beside CJ and found himself being virtually ignored. He knew something was up because Ginger and CJ were mothering Sam and he was letting them. His eyes nearly rolled out of his head when he overheard Ginger coaxing Sam to have one more forkful of eggs. 

"For crying out loud, Ginger. Sam is a big boy, if he doesn't want to eat anything else it's his business," Toby grumbled. 

CJ smacked him hard upside the head and Sam finished his eggs even though he felt like throwing up. 

"Josh, do you have any idea what's going on over there?" Jed asked quietly. 

"No idea, Sir. It's like they are in their own little play and we weren't given programs." 

"Folks, I insisted on.... CJ, stop buttering Sam's toast! I insisted on this breakfast meeting because after this morning's trip to the University, the rest of the day is yours. We leave the hotel at seven for the opera house. Yes, Josh you have to go..." 

Jed stopped as he caught Ginger quartering then placing a piece of buttered toast on Sam's plate. His eyes rose in surprise when Sam picked up a quarter and started munching on it. Meanwhile, CJ was fixing Sam another mug of coffee. He looked at Toby who was also watching the scene with interest. 

"I don't know who lost the bet, the girls or Sam," Jed remarked to Josh. 

"That's got to be it, Sir, and my guess is Sam lost." 

"Sam?" 

"Yes, sir?" 

"Good job on the speech and Ginger, thank you for making it more legible." 

"You're welcome, Sir," Ginger replied before Sam could say anything. 

"Sir, permission to leave. They are freaking me out," Josh requested. 

"Permission denied, although I am curious why you are smothering Sam, CJ?" 

"I'm not smothering, Sam. I'm just trying to be nice to a friend, Sir." 

Jed noticed that Sam was a million miles away and decided to get to the bottom of it later on. 

"CJ, you are riding with me. The cars are leaving in half an hour. I suggest you all finish up and grab your coats. Dismissed." 

Despite his best efforts, Jed could not get CJ to reveal what was going on with Sam. He planned on having Sam join him on the car to the Sydney Opera House that night. Jed phoned Abbey's office after lunch and discovered that she had cancelled all her meetings and plans until after he returned. When Julie informed him that she was staying with Mara, his stomach dropped. He waited a couple hours and dialled the house. 

"Hello?" 

"Hello, sweet knees. What the hell is going on there?" 

"I'm keeping Mara company." 

"Sam and Ginger are mothering Sam to death and he is letting them. I'll ask you again, what the hell is going on? If you don't want to answer me, I'll just grill Sam later." 

"You leave Sam alone or else," Abbey snapped. 

"What is going on Abbey?" 

"Mara had a miscarriage yesterday. She was 13 weeks along and they both thought they finally had a stable pregnancy. They were planning a dinner party when you returned to announce it. Mara is feeling like a failure, unworthy of Sam's love. Sam is going nuts because he loves her so much and he's so far away. It also hurts him that Mara puts herself through hell after a miscarriage. She didn't want him to come home Jed, so leave Sam alone." 

"Poor kids. Give Mara a hug for me and I promise I won't make this trip any harder on Sam. He was going sailing with CJ, Ginger, Charlie and Ron around the Harbour. That should make him feel better." 

"Not really, but it will be a distraction at least." 

******************** 

Mara and Abbey were waiting impatiently when Air Force One landed on the tarmac five days later. Mara had missed Sam, but his absence allowed her to deal with most of her demons without having to worry about hurting him. She said some horrible things about herself that would have broken Sam's heart to hear her utter. Abbey didn't agree with anything she said, but she simply listened without comment. As soon as Sam descended the stairs, Mara sprinted towards him. Sam dropped his carry on bag and opened his arms up to her. 

"I love you, Sam," she whispered before kissing him passionately. 

"I love you, too. How are you doing?" Sam asked. 

"Much better. I'm sorry I pushed you away, but it was for the best." 

"I guess all that matters is the healing process," Sam replied. 

"You'll be happy to know that before I went to bed each night, I reminded myself that I'd get through this because you loved me and you'd never stop loving me. Unconditional love can be a pretty effective cure all." 

"I'm glad you remembered that. Let's go home." 

"I've got Sal's pizza keeping warm in the oven. Let me just go say bye to Abbey." 

Mara went and gave Abbey a long hug and thanked her for staying with her. 

Once they were in the car heading home, Mara handed Sam an invitation and watched for his reaction. 

Sam looked at the White card with silver writing that simply said you're invited. He flipped the card open and his heart leapt at the words he saw. Sam, you are cordially invited to start making another baby as soon as you get over the jet lag. RSVP by a kiss immediately. He looked at Mara with a soft smile on his face and gave her a tender kiss. 

"You sure you are ready?" 

"Sam, I'll endure twenty miscarriages if that's what it takes to make you a Daddy." 

"Oh, Mar. As long as I have you, a baby is just icing on the cake." 

"I know, but I prefer my cake with icing and so do you." 

"What about the ice cream?" San asked with a grin. 

Mara laughed for the first time in a week and kissed her husband. She didn't know what the future held, but just seeing Sam she knew they could survive anything. 


	3. Mommy I'm Sick

December 20, 2006 

"Sam, we're expected in the East Room in half an hour and CJ just called to say Mara was with her and she'd see you inside." 

When Ginger didn't get a response she poked her head into Sam's office and found him resting his head on his folded arms. "Sam?" 

"I've got such a headache Ginger, and I feel lightheaded at the same time." 

"Like your head is filled with cotton batting?" Ginger inquired. 

"Yeah." 

"You're getting sick Sam, don't breathe on anyone, especially me since I can't take anything." 

"I'm so not in the mood for this Christmas party, think anyone will notice if I go have a nap on Toby's couch instead?" 

"Everyone will notice Sam. Have you taken anything for your head?" 

"Yes, I've managed to take the maximum daily dose of Advil and it's not even eight yet. I almost called the pharmacy to ask them if anything would happen if I took 4. I decided I didn't want to hear the answer." 

"You took 4 of them? Sam even I know that can't be wise. Don't you dare go near any alcohol tonight." 

"Ah but you see, if I'm unconscious I won't feel anything." 

"Let me rephrase that, you go near a drink and I'm going to beat the crap out of you." 

"Didn't I like... fire you five hours ago?" 

"Impervious, I knew that was just code to send in a request on your behalf to give me a raise." 

"Ya think I'm going to sign that do you?" Sam chuckled. 

"You already did three hours ago." Ginger replied with a huge grin. 

"I've got to stop blindly signing everything you give me." 

"Now where would the fun be in that ?" 

"Lord only knows what you've had me signing the last five years." 

"Just be happy I haven't pulled out the voluntary commitment papers." 

"You know, when I think about the havoc you and Margaret could create for the country, I get chills." 

"Mawha ha ha." Ginger laughed before going back to her desk. 

Sam rested his head on his desk and hoped that if he fell asleep Ginger would leave him there. He had no such luck as Ginger pulled on his ear until he agreed to get up. He called her a few choice names which Ginger ignored. A lavish buffet had been set up in the East Room for everyone who worked in the West and East wing. Ginger had looped her arm around Sam's and refused to let go fearing he'd duck out. Mara wandered over with two glasses of champagne. 

"Wow, you're starting to show a little bit Ginger. Here Sam." Mara handed Sam a glass of champagne. 

"I know, I'm going to have to go shopping soon my clothes are all getting too tight. Sam's been cut off." 

"I just took some pills for my headache." Sam supplied. 

"Fine then you can just hold it for me. The food looks amazing, why don't we go get some before Ed and Larry eat it all." 

Sam really didn't feel like eating but he didn't want to explain why, so he picked out a few things that he knew Mara and Ginger would eat off his plate when he didn't finish them. Sam tuned out the thank you speeches Jed and Abbey made since he had written them. He normally enjoyed this event but tonight he just wanted it to be over so he could go to bed. 

"Ginger don't forget Sam has to be out of here by six tomorrow. Dinner is at 6:30 sharp Sam so no running late." 

"Yeah, yeah dinner with Ainsley. I know. I'm sure Michael will love the train set I got him." 

"I wanted to play with it when I wrapped it for you. I'm sure he'll love the Christmas Sesame Street wrapping paper too." 

"Ginger, you're still wrapping his presents for him?" 

"Yeah, I don't have to buy my own wrap and I get to do mine at the same time. Getting paid to wrap presents isn't exactly a hardship." 

Sam's head was still pounding so he excuses himself from the table and went over to find CJ who was enjoying a gossip session with Carol and Margaret. 

"Hey Spanky, you don't look so good." 

"I don't feel too good. I've got the headache from hell and I can't take anymore pills." 

"Here take my seat and lets see if I can help." 

CJ started at the base of Sam's neck and massaged her way up his head then concentrated on his temples before working her way backwards back to his neck. The headache was still present when CJ was done but it was more dull than pounding. 

"Better?" CJ asked. 

"Yeah, it's not gone completely but it's bearable now. Thanks." 

"Anytime, go home Sam and get some sleep. There are going to be a bunch of rugrats running around tomorrow and I bet you ten bucks you and I will be in charge of them." 

"Fun, wow." Sam replied sarcastically. "I'm going to go tell my wife it's time to go home. See you all in the morning." 

"Mar, it's time to go home." 

"Come on Sam, it's still early and I haven't even started table hopping yet." 

"Then stay, I'm going home." 

"Still have that headache boss?" 

"Yes." 

"I'll drive you home. Ryan will be shocked to see me before nine, especially since the stores are open until ten." 

As soon as Sam got home he said hello to Killer, checked to see if he still had some dry cat food and went straight to bed. He didn't even feel Mara slid in to bed around midnight. When his alarm went off he still felt awful. Once he motivated himself to move, he quickly swung his legs out and stood up. He had to sit back down again because he felt dizzy. His head felt like it was going to explode, his eyes hurt and he felt like he'd been punched in the nose. He found one generic sinus tablet in the box and quickly downed it. He fed Killer and spit out his coffee after one sip because it made his stomach lurch. He grabbed a tetra pack box of apple juice from Jenna's visit a few weeks ago, plunged the little plastic straw in and felt like a kid using a drink box. The guard protecting the house looked at him strangely but Sam didn't care. He closed his eyes during the short trip to the White House wishing the pain in his head would go away. As soon as Ginger caught a glance of him she knew it wasn't going to be a good day. 

"Sam staff is at 7:30 and you look like crap. Still got that damn headache?" 

"Yes, you might want to keep a safe distance, I swear my head is going to explode any minute. My eyes hurt and my nose feels like I just went five rounds with a boxer." 

"Ouch did you take anything?" 

"The last sinus pill we had. It hasn't done anything so far." 

"I'll go get you some coffee." 

"Coffee is not a good idea, it's making my stomach lurch, could you go steal some apple juice for me?" 

"I hope you know I'd only commit a white collar crime for you." Ginger said with a grin and went off in search of juice . 

Ginger had no luck in the mess and was on her way to the main kitchen when she ran into Abbey. 

"Good morning Dr. Bartlet, you're up at an ungodly hour." 

"Morning Ginger, so are you." 

"Yes but my job is to open the communication office so I have to be up this early." 

"I'm going shopping with Mara this afternoon so I want to have everything done by then. What are you doing over in this direction?" 

"I'm looking for apple juice for Sam. He asked me to go steal him some. He's stomach is rejecting coffee this morning." 

"Well with the kids coming in today there should be some in the main kitchen. If not, stop by my office and I'll have someone check the private kitchen. Remind Sam that in his opinion apple juice has no medicinal merits." Abbey added with a grin. 

"Thanks Dr. Bartlet, enjoy your shopping." 

Five minutes later Ginger returned with a crafe full of apple juice and handed Sam a sleeve of her soda crackers. He thanked her and groaned over Abbey's medicinal merit comment. Years ago just after their honeymoon, Mara got very sick and asked Sam for more apple juice. They had run out and Mara was none to happy that Sam had no intention of running out to get her some more. Abbey had called to check in on Mara and Sam asked her where he'd find information about the medicinal merits of apple juice as it applied to the treatment of sinus infections. 

Sam had eaten the sleeve of soda crackers, drank two mugs of apple juice and still felt absolutely horrible. He was actually considering going to Abbey's office and asking her to take care of him when CJ showed up at his door. One look at the pained expression on his face told her it was his head again. She didn't say anything, she simply pushed his chair up a bit so she could stand behind him and started a temple massage. He was just starting to feel a little better when it was time to leave for senior staff. Sam gave up trying to listen to Leo because it just hurt too much. 

"See I told you we'd get put in charge of the kids." CJ said as they left the office. 

"Huh what?" 

"Sam did you hear a word Leo said?" 

"My brain sort of shut down after, "there is still work to be done and the vacation hasn't started." So what's with the kids?" 

"We are welcoming sixty under privileged kids from DC area schools for a luncheon and carols. The President will then read them a story, hand out candy canes and wish them all a Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanza etc." 

"I take it these aren't high school students." 

"No they are grade two's and three's." 

"You think the teachers would let us tape all their mouths closed?" 

"Not a chance in hell, mi amour." 

"Then kill me, kill me now." 

CJ chuckled softly, "I'll come by to get you just before eleven, give you a massage and then we can go greet them." 

Ginger did her best to run interference for Sam, finding everything Toby needed so he didn't have to disturb Sam. She gave him her last sleeve of soda crackers and went back for a refill of apple juice. She sent one of the interns out to buy more sinus medication, another box of crackers and a few cans of apple juice. CJ gave him a fifteen minute complete neck and head massage but after only ten minutes with the kids she could see how miserable Sam was. 

"Spanky, go lie down on my couch. Tell Carol not to let anyone disturb you and I'll have her wake you up just as we are heading to the Mural room to see the President." 

"I love you Ceeg." Sam whispered softly and headed straight for her office. Carol checked in on him twenty minutes later and put CJ's quilt over him. CJ didn't have the heart to wake Sam up so she got Donna to give up her lunch hour to help her settle the kids down before the President entered the room. Once they had waved good bye to the last group of school kids Donna went back to her office and CJ headed over to see Carol. 

"Sam still asleep?" 

"Yeah." 

"I'm going to go work out of his office then." 

Toby was at a meeting so CJ was able to get her work done and no one other than Carol, Ginger and her, knew that Sam was asleep. Sam woke up a little after three feeling better rested and his headache was gone. Unfortunately, his entire body ached instead. He slowly made his way back to his office where Ginger gave him another pill, more juice and ran down to the mess to bring him some chicken soup. Sam ate the soup because he didn't want to appear ungrateful. Ginger encouraged him to go home at five but Sam didn't want to be around Mara setting up for dinner. She always expected him to do things, criticized the way he did them and then did it over herself. 

He put his feet on his desk instead and dozed until Ginger came in to tell him it was six. He couldn't take another pill until 9 so he set his watch alarm to remind himself. 

He walked in the house at 6:20, hung his coat up, pulled his tie off and undid the top two buttons on his shirt. 

"Sam is that you?" 

"Last time I checked it was." 

"Smart ass, go turn the oven down to warm, get a bottle of red wine from the cellar and don't eat anything!" 

Sam turned the oven down but couldn't resist putting a square of gingerbread in his mouth. He picked out a bottle of wine and felt his stomach lurch. He just had enough time to make it into the main floor bathroom to throw up. He rinsed the bitter taste of bile from his mouth, splashed some water on his face and took a few deep breaths. He noticed his throat was starting to hurt so he went into the kitchen and made a salt water mix to gargle. He had just enough time to gargle and hide the evidence before Mara entered the kitchen. 

"Wow, you look amazing Mar." 

"Thanks, I just bought this today." Mara said of a fitted, deep cranberry, silk coat dress. 

"You are a little over dressed though. You look like you should be off to a cocktail party not dinner at home." 

"It's my party and I'll wear what I want to." 

"So what are we having for dinner?" Sam asked wishing he could just eat soda crackers. 

"Angel hair pasta tossed with a three cheese shallot sauce." 

(I'm going to be puking for sure.) "Sounds good." 

Sam was miserable during dinner but pulled off his best acting job in ages. He had to excuse himself twice to throw up and passed on dessert claiming he was too full. Tom was in a talkative mood and Sam feared they would never go home. He set up Michael's train set on the dinner table so he didn't have to sit on the floor to play with it. Sam excused himself a few moments before nine, took his sinus medication and wolfed down a dozen soda crackers. He brought Michael a tetra pack of apple juice to cover drinking one himself. 

"Michael, what time do you go to bed?" Sam asked around 9:30 

"Eight." 

"Aren't you tired?" 

"A little." 

"Tell you what, if you go over and tell your Mom you are really tired and ask if you can go home, I'll take you to that bouncing place in the new year." 

"Kay, tanks for my tain set." 

"There is an R in there Michael, tr ain." 

"Mommy, I'm wheelie sleepy can I go home?" 

"Oh baby, I'm sorry I lost track of time. " 

"That's a hint if I've ever heard one." Mara laughed. 

"Out of the mouth of babes. Thank you for dinner Mara, it was delicious. The train set is great Sam, Michael and I are going to have a lot of fun playing with it." 

"Thank you for coming Tom. Have a safe trip back to Carolina in the morning. Merry Christmas Ains." 

"Merry Christmas Sam." Ainsley replied and gave him a big hug before picking her son up. 

"I hope Santa is good to you Michael." 

"Me too." 

Sam waved good-bye from the door, locked it and headed to the kitchen for some more crackers. 

"You ready for some gingerbread now?" Mara asked as she put the last glass in the dishwasher. 

"No, I have a craving for soda crackers. I'm beat, you ready for bed?" 

"Nah, it's too early, I'm going to finish wrapping some presents. Night." 

"Night." 

Sam was just about to fall asleep when his stomach lurched. He threw the crackers up and decided it was time for a Gravol. Half an hour later he threw the Gravol up. His throat was hurting again, his headache was back and his nose started to run. 

"Hey what are you still doing up?" Mara asked around midnight as Sam came out of the bathroom. 

"Nature called." Sam lied as he had thrown up saliva. 

"Ah, I thought maybe we could go look at all the lights after dinner tomorrow and maybe go skating on Saturday. I just love this time of year don't you?" Mara asked enthusiastically. 

(I just want to die in peace.) "Yeah, what I love the most is watching you get so excited." 

"I was talking to Zoey earlier, she says there is two feet of snow in Manchester. I've never spent a Christmas on the farm. I can't wait to get there! We can go for sleigh rides, have snowball wars with Zoey, Charlie and Deanna, build snowmen and go skating on a real frozen pond!" 

"I married a ten year old." Sam remarked before he started coughing. 

"That didn't sound too good Sam, I hope you aren't getting sick." Mara stated, concern evident in her voice. 

"It's nothing, you think I'd let germs ruin our Christmas?" 

"No because you know how long I've been looking forward to this. I can almost taste the warm apple cider. Let me go get you some Tylenol with codeine for that cough." 

Sam decided not to mention the sinus pill because if he was lucky the combination would knock him out and let him get some sleep. He could almost hear Abbey berating him as he swallowed the pills but he was beyond caring. When his alarm went off he carefully got out of bed and went into the bathroom. His mouth was so parched, it hurt to yawn. He tried swallowing a glass of water but it hurt his throat so much he only finished half the glass. He did the math in his head, it was 3 am in California. His Mother would understand and she'd probably feel better knowing he still needed her. He made his way to the study and dialed her number. 

"Hello?" 

"Mommy, I don't feel good." 

"Sam, what's wrong Sweetie?" 

"I'm sick, my throat feels like I swallowed razor blades, I've had vicious headaches and body aches since Wednesday and I couldn't stop throwing up last night." 

"What did Mara say?" 

"I've been hiding it from her. I don't want to ruin her Christmas. She's so thrilled to be going to Manchester, I just need to survive until this passes. There is no way I can ask Abbey or Mara will find out." 

"Oh Sam, you need to go see a doctor, you might need antibiotics. I know Mara is the Queen of Tylenol with codeine, go take three, force yourself to have some toast and keep drinking clear fluids. Have you been taking anything?" 

"Just sinus pills." 

"You use to have problems with those as a kid, stick with the Tylenol until you see a doctor. I know it's the 23rd but if your name and job can't get you into a doctor with short notice, you may as well quit." 

"Thanks Mom, I wish you were here to take care of me." 

"So do I Sweetie, but I think you should fess up and let Mara take care of you." 

"No, I'm not ruining her favourite time of year. I'll call you from Manchester on Christmas around noon Eastern time." 

"No, you are going to call me after you see a doctor today and if I haven't heard from you by five my time, I'm calling Mara to ask how you are doing." 

"That's blackmail Mom." 

"Yes it is dear. I love you, take care and I hope you feel better." 

"Thanks Mom, I love you too and sorry for waking you up." 

"A Mother's work is never done Samuel and we don't keep office hours. I'll talk to you in a few hours." 

"Kay." 

Sam forced himself to get dressed and followed his mom's instructions. While he was in the car he called Margaret. 

"Leo McGarry's office." 

"Margaret it's me. Could you do me a big favour and then forget about it." 

"That depends Sam, what laws will I be breaking and will you represent me?" 

Sam couldn't help chuckling. "It's nothing that fun Margaret. I need to go see a doctor today and find out if I just have the world's worst cold or if it's an infection of some sorts. Mara can't know I'm sick so......." 

"Dr. Bartlet is out, I'll have an appointment for you within the hour. Come see me when you get in." 

"Thanks Beautiful." 

"See, that's why we are willing to help you. You'd think Josh or Toby could have figured that out after seven years." 

Sam, you still look haggard. "Ginger remarked. 

"Yeah well I spent half of the night puking. I've got to go see Leo for a minute. I thought I told you not to bother coming in this morning." 

"I wanted to finish a few things up and our flight doesn't leave until noon. I also wanted my Christmas gift." 

"What makes you think I got you anything?" 

"You love me Sam, you worship the ground I walk on and you'd be a walking disaster without me. I know you got me a gift." 

"Let me go see Leo and then we can do the gift exchange." 

"Exchange? What makes you think I got you anything?" 

"You love me Ginger Ale, you worship the ground I walk on and you'd be bored to tears without me. I know you got me a gift." 

"Smart Ass." 

"That's Mr. Smart Ass to you." 

Sam went into his office and dug Leo's and Margaret's gift out from his closet. He'd found some pictures from the first Campaign in the summer and had them put in an album for Leo and Margaret with pictures for every year they'd been in the White House. He knew Margaret would love it and Leo would appreciate it. 

"Merry Christmas Margaret." 

"Aw, thanks Sam. You look a little better than yesterday, not much but a bit better. I take it you feel worse." 

"Yeah." 

"Well, I got you in to see my Doc at noon. She's in the building your eye guy was in, fifth floor, suite 528, Dr. Nixon. Don't be late, I told her why you need to see her." Margaret handed him the information on a slip of paper. 

"Thanks Margaret, you're a life saver." 

"Anytime Sam. I'll leave your present on Leo's desk.' 

"Thanks." 

Sam laughed when he spotted Ginger sitting in his chair with her feet up on his desk. 

"Hand it over so I can go finish packing and catch my fight. You know this whole Christmas at the in-laws thing seemed like a better idea when I didn't have to go to a different country." 

"I'm telling Mara you are reluctant to visit her homeland." 

"Don't you dare, now give me my present!" 

"It's in my bottom drawer." 

"Pepto Bismol, geez Sam, you shouldn't have!" 

"Look further back you dope." 

Ginger found a long box with a silver charm bracelet inside. It had five charms on it. A Christmas tree, a baby carriage, the White House, a typewriter and a round disc that simple read To Ginger, Xmas 2006, on one side and Luv Sam on the other. 

"Oh San, I love it ! Thank you soooo much. Will you do the honours?" 

Sam attached the bracelet on her right wrist and planted a soft kiss on her right cheek. 

Ginger pulled a thin envelope out from a file folder on his desk. She'd known what she wanted to give him for almost three months but the last month had convinced her it was both a perfect gift and one hell of a tempting the thing on high, idea. Ryan had finally convinced her to just do it, so she did. Sam found a pale pink letter filled with Ginger's best handwriting and a small square envelope. 

Dear Sam, 

I thought long and hard about what to get you. I mean you have a sail boat, a house on the Bay, a plane and a helicopter. I looked at that fifty bucks I had put aside and decided I needed a manicure more than you needed a gift. I'm just kidding, about the gift that is. I went for the manicure. Anyway, I've known you long enough to figure out that you really do appreciate the thought more than the gift. 

By now, I've started to show, so it will come as no surprise to you that I'm pregnant. I was withholding a little piece of information from you though. Just before we left for Australia, I found out I was carrying a little girl. I couldn't tell you on the trip, after everything you'd gone through. Once we got home, I had a long cry for you and Mara. Ryan reminded me that you'd notice I was pregnant eventually and be hurt that I didn't share such wonderful news with you earlier. I really would rather die than hurt you Sam, so I told you as soon as I thought it was appropriate. I've given this a great deal of thought since that night in the hotel and I know I'm making the right decision. Open the white envelope. Love always Ginger. 

Sam opened the white envelope and found a sonogram picture taken the week before. He looked down at the writing and his stomach dropped, instead of baby Gauthier it read Samantha Nadine Gauthier. A tear ran down Sam's face and Ginger carefully wiped it away with her thumb. 

"So Sam, will you be your name sake's God Father?" She asked softly with a big smile. 

"Oh Ginger. I'd be honoured and thrilled. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever....Oh God yes." 

"I was hoping you'd say that. You know Toby would tell us to go outside, turn around three times and spit." 

"When you leave, I'll walk you out and we can perform the ritual, just in case. We wouldn't want Toby to be anymore stressed out, now would we?" 

"God no. I'm going to leave in about an hour." 

"I was going to give you your card when you left but since I need Kleenex, I think it's only fair you do too." 

Sam handed her another envelope. She laughed at the picture of a snowman trying to recover after drinking a hot chocolate. When she opened the card she found herself staring at a slightly shrunken piece of her own writing spread along both sides of the card. She recognized it immediately. It was a section of the note CJ and her were writing back and forth in the Sydney hotel when he had fallen asleep in CJ's lap after finding out that Mara lost their baby. 

Have his baby? The thought has crossed my mind. I almost offered Mara my services as a surrogate last time. 

"Sam, how did you?" 

"You and Ceeg would be bad criminals, you left your evidence behind." 

"Oh." Ginger whispered and continued reading the card. 

Ginger, I found this on the saddest day of my life but the love behind it reminded me just how fortunate and blessed I truly was. I've done the math, you were pregnant when you wrote this. Knowing you as I do, I'm sure you didn't get much sleep that night. Worrying about what if you lost your baby too and wishing that you didn't already love your baby so much, so you could offer it to Mara and I. Ginger, you are the most tender hearted person I've ever had the privilege of knowing. You are one of my closest and dearest friends. You are going to be an amazing Mom and I love you dearly, my sweet effervescent Ginger Ale. Merry Christmas and Thank You for always being there to keep me in line and drive me crazy. 

"Oh Sam..." Ginger said softly as tears ran down her face. "I was actually wishing She was twins, I figured one each was a fair deal." 

Sam gave Ginger a long hug and they were resting their foreheads together until Josh came along and ruined the moment. 

"Are you two listening to sappy Christmas songs again?" Josh asked. 

"Shouldn't you be begging CJ to wrap Donna's present for you?" Ginger retorted. 

"Aren't you suppose to be giving Canadian Immigrations a hard time?" 

"My flight leaves at noon." 

"Ah, Sam your eyes are blood shot, did you get drunk with Ainsley last night?" 

"No, I've got a cold. Did you want something?" 

"Yeah, Donna wanted to see you and Ginger. " 

"I'll go over now Sam and see what's up." 

"Kay, after that I'll walk you out." 

"Yes we can't forget the ritual." 

"Mr. Seaborn, I'm afraid you have a bad case of the flu. The only thing you can do is continue to take Tylenol for the pain, get as much rest as possible and drink plenty of fluids." 

"Thank you Dr. Dixon." 

"You look like a cherry lollipop type." The doctor replied and handed Sam a large lollipop. 

"Thanks, I should get sick more often. Merry Christmas." 

"Merry Christmas Sam." 

Sam was on his way back to the White House when Leo called to thank him for the gift and tell him to just go home and feel better. He called and left a message for his Mom updating her on his condition. Sam knew Mara wouldn't be home before four so he headed straight home and went to bed. 

Mara expected to find Sam lounging on the couch eating gingerbread while reading a book. She was surprised to find the house quite and the gingerbread intact in the kitchen. She cut herself a large square and sat down in the kitchen flipping through the various Christmas cards she hadn't opened yet. Killer jumped up on the counter and continued to look at her and the gingerbread until Mara relented and gave him some. After Killer had his fill, he jumped down and Mara heard him galloping upstairs. She put the gingerbread away when she realized she ate half of it. She wondered what was keeping Sam as she started making dinner. When dinner was made and the clock read six She dialed Sam's cell phone. After a few rings Sam picked up. 

"Mwph hello?" 

"Sam where on earth are you?" 

"I was sleeping until a few seconds ago." 

"Well get home, dinner is ready." 

"Kay." 

Sam didn't want to eat and wondered why Mara was calling his cell instead of waking him up in person. The look on her face as he padded down the stairs was priceless and explained it all. She never made it past the first floor when she came in. 

"Sam, you've been here all along? No wonder Killer dashed upstairs." 

"Yeah he was asleep at my feet like normal." 

"Well go sit down and I'll get dinner." 

"Don't give me much Mara, I'm not really hungry." 

"You pigged out on sweets at work I suppose." 

"Not really." 

Sam was happy Mara forgot about driving around the city to look at the lights and she actually started yawning around nine so she agreed to call it an early night. He didn't get out of skating on Saturday and he fell asleep shortly after Holiday Inn started Saturday evening. He thought his stomach had finally settled down but shortly after eating a piece of gingerbread he started throwing up again. Mara was so giddy about going to Manchester that Sam decided he'd die before telling her he really didn't want to do anything but sleep. 

Something jolted Mara awake in the middle of the night and her arm went flying in Sam's direction. It wasn't until after she finished apologizing that she realized she didn't make contact with any part of Sam's body. She sat up in bed and noticed a light in the bathroom. She was about to go back to sleep when she heard him cough and decided to go investigate. Sam was sitting on the floor with his head hovering over the toilet bowl. She could see sweat dripping off his face and rushed over to him. She knelt down behind him just as he started throwing up. She grabbed a wash cloth, ran it under some cool water and rubbed his back until he lifted his head. His back was soaked and hot to the touch. She felt his forehead before giving him the face cloth. 

"My God Sam, you're burning up!" 

She got up, found the thermometer and put it in his ear. Her eyes bugged out when the digital display read 105.3. She turned the cold water on in the shower and added a little bit of warm water. The water temperature made her shiver none the less. 

"OK Sweetie, you've got to get up and get in the shower right now. We've got to get your temperature down." 

Sam started to get up but his body just ached too much and he sunk back down. 

"Can't, hurt too much." 

"Sam, you weigh almost twice as much as I do, you're going to have to help me." Mara yelled as she did her best to help lift him on to his feet. 

He was very unsteady on his feet and Mara realized that there was no way he'd be able to stand in the shower by himself. Mara got him into the shower and turned the spray on. It was so cold she yelped, but Sam was so out of it he didn't make a sound. Mara's teeth were chattering and she had goose bumps on top of goose bumps. After fifteen minutes, Mara couldn't take the cold anymore and maneuvered Sam out of the shower. She braced his hands on the counter for support and kept one hand on his back as she pulled off her drenched tank top and boxer shorts. She wrapped herself in Sam's robe and pulled his boxers down. She peeled his T-shirt off and took his temperature again. It read 103.8, She towel dried him off and walked him over to her fainting couch. 

Once Sam was safely laid out on it, she cranked the air conditioning up full blast. She put her silk pajama's on and dashed downstairs to get her migraine mask from the freezer and the two first aid cold packs that were always handy when she hurt her ankle. She pulled out a large blue glass that she normally used as a vase, filled it with ice and water, grabbed the only straw she could think of 

( bright purple twist with Tigger hanging off it) and got back upstairs as fast as possible. Sam had managed to pull the towel off his waist to use as a blanket. As Mara drew closer she could see him shivering and hear his teeth chattering. She poured 3 Tylenol's into her hand and crouched down beside him. 

"Sam, Sweetie, lift your head and take these pills." 

"Cccccold." 

"I know baby, but the pills will make you warmer." She lied. "Now take a big sip of water with it." 

Sam heard it will make you warmer and quickly swallowed the pills and took two sips of water. He couldn't believe how cold he was and he had no idea why he was naked and on the fainting couch. 

"Sam, I'm going to put a mask on your face that will make your eyes and head feel better and I'll put these two hot packs on your chest." 

"Kay, feels cold." 

"No Sam, they are warm." She lied again. 

She was starting to get cold herself so she yanked the comforter off the bed, pulling Killer with it. 

"Sorry Killer but I'm cold." 

Killer gave her a dirty look and walked out of the room. Mara held his hand and kept forcing him to drink every few minutes. Once he had finished all the ice water she ran downstairs for a refill.. She took his temperature again an hour later and it read 102 so she helped him into bed and covered him up. They both dozed off and when Mara woke up a little after six, she leaned over to feel Sam's forehead again. 

"Shit he's burning up again." 

Mara got the thermometer and was a little relived it was only 104 but that was still too high. She pulled everything but the sheet off him and went down for more ice water. She pulled out a bag each of frozen peas and corn and headed back to the room. She woke Sam up to take more Tylenol and made him drink half the water. Sam closed his eyes and went back to sleep immediately. Mara put the corn against the top of his head and plopped the peas on top of his chest.. She continued to wake him up every ten minutes to drink and called Abbey at seven. 

Abbey was disappointed to hear Mara wouldn't be going to Manchester because she knew how much her fourth daughter had been looking forward to it and she wanted Mara there herself. She was concerned about Sam's temperature and told Mara she'd stop by to check on him around eight. She called GW, explained the situation and got them to prepare three IV bags for her. Abbey was just waiting for the agent to return with the IV so she could leave. 

At quarter to eight, Mara woke up Sam again, had him finish the water and told him he had to put some clothes on because Abbey was on her way. 

"No Abbey, Mara will find out." Sam muttered. 

"Mara will find out what?" She asked. 

"I'm too sick to go to the Farm. Gotta suck it up, help me Ging." 

(Ginger? I'm going to have to tease him about this later.) "Help you how Sam?" 

"Hold all my calls, let me get some sleep. I can't ruin Mara's happy farm vacation and she'd kill me if she finds out how long I've been feeling like death." 

(I'm going to kill him, resuscitate him and kill him again.) "Sam, we'll deal with your death sentence once you are healthy again." Mara said dryly. 

"Mara?" 

"Yes Samuel?" 

"This is bad on so many levels." He mumbled while covering his face with his hands. 

Mara had to stifle the urge to laugh, "You bet your ass it is Mister. Now lift your hips up so I can get your boxers on. How long have you felt sick?" 

"I'm taking the fifth." 

"Samuel Norman Seaborn, how long?" Mara growled. 

"Friday?" 

"Sam?" 

"Wednesday." Sam whispered in a defeated tone. 

Mara wanted to slug him. "I'm getting you more water." She said in a huff and went downstairs. 

Abbey let herself in and noticed Mara in the kitchen. She could tell from the way Mara was hurling ice into the glass that she was not in a very good mood. 

"Sweetie what are you doing?" 

"Adding arsenic into Sam's water. He's such a jackass." 

"What did he do ?" 

"He's been sick since Wednesday and instead of letting me know and staying in bed so that he might feel better today, he hid it from me and now he's so sick he needs help moving." 

"I'm sorry Mara, it was a stupid thing to do but he's a man. They are often misguided enough to think they are doing you a favour when they are just making matters worse." 

"I nearly froze to death in an ice cold shower for fifteen minutes last night and it's his own damn fault!" 

"Mara, just remind yourself of your first Christmas together." 

"He's still a jackass." 

"Agreed, now can I go check him out?" 

"Be my guest and don't feel the need to be gentle." 

Abbey chuckled on her way up the stairs. "How are you feeling Samuel?" 

"Kill me please." 

"Don't worry, Mara will take care of that." 

As Abbey suspected, Sam was dehydrated so she set up the IV and informed Sam he'd be attached to it until all three bags entered his system. She gave him a mini lecture on taking care of himself and left a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

"Merry Christmas Sam and good luck you're going to need it." 

"I know, if I only managed to keep it under cover for twelve more hours I'd be in Manchester and Mara could still have fun." 

"Sam if you had dealt with this Wednesday you might be feeling well enough to leave today. That is why Mara is pissed. Be prepared for the silent treatment today but she'll come around in the morning." 

"Thanks Abbey, Merry Christmas." 

"Well kiddo, the IV is set up, try not to give him too rough a time. I'm going to miss you but if Jackass Jr. is feeling better in a day or two come on up. I'm staying until after the New Year. I'll have someone bring your presents over later in the day " 

"Thanks Abbey, yours are all in the two bags by the door. I'll call you around eleven and we can open them over the phone. If he wasn't so sick I'd kill him!" 

"If he wasn't so sick, we wouldn't have a problem. Dr. Singh is the person to talk to if Sam takes a turn for the worse. He said he'd call you later in the day to check on Sam. Merry Christmas Sweetie." 

"Merry Christmas Abbey." Mara replied sadly and gave her a long hug. 

"Mara just keep remembering that first Christmas. " 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." 

Sam slept most of the morning and afternoon. Zoey had called to tell Mara that her Mother fired off five snowballs at her from the porch and said it was from her. Mara started laughing and told Zoey to go thank her mom for involving her in the snowball fight. She talked to Zoey for over an hour until her stomach started growling and she hung up to order a pizza. She was working on her third slice when she heard Sam calling her. She finished the slice and went up to see what he wanted. 

Sam managed to get out of bed and go to the bathroom but on his way back to bed he tangled the IV line and couldn't free himself with just one hand. Mara took one look at him, rolled her eyes and set him free. 

"You want to put the line around my neck don't you." 

"No, it would involve too much clean up. Get your butt in bed so I can take your temperature." 

Sam sat patiently while Mara took his temperature and changed the IV bag. He couldn't decide if it was better to stay quite or talk to her. He knew Abbey had probably reminded Mara how they spent their first Christmas which was unfair but to his advantage. 

"Your temperature is down to 101. You can have some more Tylenol's. I'm eating pizza do you feel like anything ? I can made you some toast or heat up some chicken soup." 

"That sounds good thanks. Will you bring your pizza in here and eat with me?" 

Mara took a good look at Sam. He looked sick and helpless, like a lost little boy. His normally perfectly coifed hair was standing out in all directions. His eyes were watery and red. She still felt like killing him but her anger was slowly disapearing. 

"'Kay, give me ten minutes and take your pills." 

Sam waited until they both had finished eating to say something. 

"Mara, I had good intentions. I figured if you knew I was sick you'd call off the trip and I didn't want that to happen. My plan was to live long enough to get to Manchester then I could sleep the holidays away and you'd still be surrounded by people you love. My stupid plan almost worked. I'm sorry I screwed everything up when that was exactly what I was trying to avoid doing." 

"Let me get this straight, you've felt like crap since Wednesday but you sat through the Christmas party, played with Michael and let me drag you all over town yesterday then went skating?" 

"Yeah." 

"I don't know whether to kill you with my bare hands or kiss you." 

"I vote for kiss me." Sam said with a gentle smile. 

"Samuel Norman Seaborn," Mara sighed, "Abbey kept reminding me of our first Christmas together. The reason I'm so mad at you is that after the sheer hell I went through then, you still think jeopardizing your health is a good plan? Sam you could have caught pneumonia, had complications and died! I could be spending another Christmas at GW. I cringe every time I have to set foot in that bloody place. Now instead of flashing back to you in a coma I think about miscarriages. So if your temperature goes up, you're going to GW alone. How many times do you have to be told not to mess with your health? Having you around to nag for the next fifty years is my top priority, why isn't it yours?" 

"It's the flu Mara, granted I feel like dying but the only way I'm actually going to die is if you kill me." 

"You got lucky this time Sam. I swear, if you ever do this again, I'm filing separation papers and I've never been more serious in my life." 

"OK I get the message, are you still mad at me?" 

"Yes but I'm not planning on leaving you alone and going to Manchester any more." 

"Thanks, I think. I'm going back to sleep now." 

"I'm going to go eat some gingerbread and maybe some chocolate cookies." 

"You're mean." 

"Yes but you're a jackass." 

Sam didn't like his new moniker but he was in no position to argue about it. Mara wasn't nearly as upset as he thought she'd be. He still felt very guilty about ruining her holidays and scaring her. 

He still thought she was being over dramatic about messing with his health. It wasn't as if he was having chest pains and ignored it and he did go see a doctor. He didn't feel Mara change the third IV bag during the night or remove the needle from his hand. He woke up when Killer sat on his chest and shoved his whiskers in Sam's face. 

"A less obnoxious Merry Christmas would have been nice Killer." Sam said as he started rubbing the cat's head. 

"Killer, I sent you up here to wake Sam up, not get a massage." Mara admonished a few minutes later. 

"Oh he woke me up, it's hard to ignore a cat sitting on your chest shoving his whiskers in you face. Merry Christmas Baby, I'm sorry we're here." 

"Don't remind me, Merry Christmas Sammy. Now get your butt downstairs." 

Mara's breakfast of Swedish pancakes stuffed with apple sauce, Canadian back bacon and fruit salad looked and smelt so good that Sam couldn't resist eating it. He hoped it would stay in his stomach and it did. Mara told him that he had to get better quickly because she was trying to make it up to Manchester in a few days. Sam dedicated himself to that idea, he desperately wanted to make this up to her. Christmas was quite but it was fun listening to all the commotion going on in Manchester as they opened gifts at the same time. Mara sent Sam back to bed at one, cleaned up and joined him an hour later. One look at Sam, hugging Tedzy, his dark lashes fluttering gently melted her heart and the last trace of her anger away. 

She leaned over and let a soft kiss on his lips. "You're an idiot but all I ever need to be happy is you Sam." 

Sam waited until he was sure she had left and smiled. He knew all was forgiven and cuddled Tedzy a little closer. 


	4. Dinner Out

January 2007 

Something made Sam stop and look at the calendar. It dawned on him that a year from now he'd be newly unemployed for the first time since he graduated from Duke Law School. Mara had already informed him that the second day of the new administration would be the day they left for Anguilla for 3 weeks. Sam had no idea what he'd be doing in thirteen months but he wasn't worried. On top of his Deputy Communications Director duties he'd become the White House Liaison for the State Department. If something happened during the normal work day he would often be summoned down to the Situation Room. Some days he just sat and listened and others he would be asked for an opinion. Lately Leo had been using Sam to convey information to the President instead of doing it himself. His security clearance had steady increased and he was closing in on Mara's level. Of course Mara, always reminded him that he'd never reach her level because she had top Canadian clearance too. Nancy had suggested on more than one occasion that he could have a future at the NSA but that was an avenue he didn't wish to pursue. 

Many years ago, after returning from a State Trip to India, Jed had presented Sam with a hand-carved camel-bone Lotus chess set. The set had come from a direct descendent of Tan Sen, a sixteenth century musician. The Prime Minister had given it to Jed and he passed it on to Sam. He remembered the night as though it had been only a week ago. China was bearing it's teeth at Taiwan under the guise of Taiwan testing Patriot missiles. In truth, Taiwan was about to announce they would be holding their first free elections. Sam learned a great deal about foreign policy that night and how the President reached his decisions. Their game was constantly being interrupted as Jed was called down to the Situation Room and he was playing a game in the Oval with Toby. He had just asked how it was going to end when Leo handed Jed a note. Sam asked if he could try it without the note and Jed allowed him. He'd been off on the number of years but he got the rest of the information correct. He asked Jed in amazement how he did it. He couldn't even think of the right words. 

Jed had replied, "You have a lot of help. You listen to everybody and then you call the play. Sam. You're gonna run for President one day. Don't be scared. You can do it. I believe in you." 

He then looked at the chess board, called checkmate and walked out the door. The rest of the night went by in a daze, Sam didn't even know they won at Hartsfield Landing until the next day. He slowly let the information digest in his mind and a few weeks later he told Mara the full story of that night. Mara didn't seemed surprised, in fact she corrected Jed and said he was going to be President one day. After Sam got over that proclamation, he started thinking about running for public office. He figured he'd wait a few years and run for Congress in Maryland since the Chesapeake Bay house made him a Maryland resident. 

It was a cold dull January day and he'd already teased Ginger twice about resembling a basketball. Ginger was five months pregnant and expecting his Goddaughter, already named Samantha Nadine on Sam and Mara's anniversary. His cell phone rang and he grabbed it by the second ring. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, you think you can be out of there by five tonight? I figured out what I want for dinner." 

Sam rolled his eyes and grinned. The last time Mara asked him that question they flew to Philadelphia for cheese steak. The time before they were eating Mr. Subs in Toronto. 

"Do I need my passport?" Sam inquired. 

"Proof of citizenship and government issued photo id but your Passport would speed things up." 

"What are you craving?" 

"Montreal smoked meat from Ben's." 

"Ooh, you know Toby would love you even more if you included him." 

"Go ask him. I'll wait." 

Sam walked right in to his office. "Toby, smoked meat in Montreal at five are you in?" 

"Hell yeah, I'm ready now." 

"Toby says.." 

"Yeah I heard him, tell CJ we will bring her some back and check and see if Leo is interested. I already know Jed wants some. I'm stuck here until four but if you guys can be ready to be picked up at 4:30 it will be ideal." 

"Kay, I'll call you back. You should have Jenna, Sue and Steve meet us there, with Marathon's as an appetizer." 

Mara laughed, "I should have never introduced you to Marathon's. You are more obsessed than I am." 

"I have one word for you baby, Tzakiki." 

"Call me back goof ball." 

Sam had already taken orders from Bonnie, Ginger, Larry, Donna, Josh, Carol and CJ before heading towards Leo's office. Margaret placed her order and let Sam in to Leo's office. The door connecting to the Oval was open so Sam knew it was only a matter of time before Jed overheard the conversation and came in to place his order. 

"Sam, by the time you get back it will be a little late for dinner but hell I'll eat it for breakfast instead. I want...." 

"Leo, go order it in person, in fact take Margaret with you. The number of times Mara has bummed a ride on Air Force One, she owes you a free dinner. Sam, I assume that is fine with you?" 

"Sure Sir, Jenna adores Leo she'll be really surprised. Mara thinks she knows what you want." 

"She does, tell her to bring Abbey some latkes if she doesn't already have that covered. What time are you leaving?" 

"Mara is hoping to pick us up at 4:30 but she knows it might be closer to five." 

"4:30 is fine with me, If you are back before midnight I want my sandwich, if not I know what I'm having for breakfast too." 

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir. I better get back to work." 

"That would be a good idea Sam." 

Sam heard a tiny shout of glee from Margaret on his way down the hall and laughed. He called Mara back to let her know about Leo and Margaret. Mara had planned on taking the helicopter to Andrews so she warned Sam that she'd be sitting on his lap. They left a little early and were in Montreal by eight. 

As soon as Jenna spotted Mara entering the restaurant she got up and went running towards them. 

"Unca Sam!" Jenna exclaimed and ran into his arms. 

"Well hello Princess Rugrat." Sam replied giving her a kiss on the forehead. 

"Hey, Uncle Leo, is Uncle Jed here too?" 

"No Jenna he still had a lot of work to do." 

"Ah, too bad, hi Margaret, dangle any modifiers lately Uncle Toby?" 

"Very funny squirt." Toby replied drolly before leaning over to leave a kiss on her check. 

"Hi Aunty Mara." 

"You know I hate being the after thought Miss Thing." 

"Sorry I just get so happy when I see Uncle Sam." 

"Yeah well remember there would be no Uncle Sam without me. Now come over here and greet me properly." 

"Can we stop making a spectacle of ourselves and order." Toby inquired. 

Mara picked Jenna up, gave her a few kisses, messed up her hair and carried her over to the table. 

"Way to not make a spectacle." Toby muttered. 

"Yo Toby-won do you want to walk home?" 

"We brought you a present Unca Sam." 

"I hope it reeks of garlic and comes with a side order of toasted baguettes." 

"It does, now hurry up and open it, Mom wouldn't let me eat any in the car." 

"Mar, I had them fill a few Tupperware containers, I've got them packed in a mini cooler in the trunk." 

"Thanks Sue. Leo wants us to make a pit stop at LaFleurs." 

"They have the best fries in the world and I know you like McDonald's better but Leo try them." 

"You know Mara, I think Canada Place needs steamy hot dogs." 

"I'll take that under consideration Leo. Now where is the waiter, oh good." 

The waiter looked at Mara strangely when she told him about the orders to go and that they would be going to Philadelphia. Jenna asked Leo if he knew what she was doing on Friday. After teasing her by saying she was defending her doctoral thesis, Margaret guessed that she was going on a field trip. When Mara found out the class was going to the Parliament and the Mint she was disappointed she couldn't play tour guide. 

"As soon as I found out I called Aunty Cherry and she promised she'd give us a tour you'd be proud of. She is going to meet us in the parking lot. I'm going to take my cell phone and call her when we've turned in." 

"You didn't warn you teacher did you?" 

"Nah, what fun would that be. I want to see her face when Cheryl comes out to give us special treatment. Too bad Uncle Jean Luc isn't still PM, he'd make a point of greeting us. Cheryl said she'd try to get us a few minutes." 

"I'll interfere on your behalf too." 

"Cool thanks, Aunty Dani is going to pick me up from the Mint and I'm going to spend the weekend." 

"That should be fun, say hello to my house for me and tell it, I miss it." 

An hour and a half later they were on their way back to the plane stopping for steamed hot dogs just before Dorval Airport. Leo tried the fries but Margaret ended up eating most of them. She loved them, but Leo was in agreement with the rest of his traveling companions that McDonald's still ruled. They were blessed with great winds and the trip back to Andrews only took an hour and a half. Leo offered to drop Jed and Abbey's order off since it was within the deadline. 

Sunday 

After and early dinner at Old Ebbit, Sam and Mara returned home. Mara headed straight for a shower while Sam put away the extra orders of crab and artichoke dip. He was on his way upstairs to persuade Mara to let him join her when the phone rang. He hustled up the stairs and grabbed in the study. 

"Hello." 

"Sam, it's Dani where's Mara? 

"In the shower." 

"Are you sitting down?" 

"No." 

I suggest you sit down then, I've got some horrible news." 

Sam sunk into his favourite leather chair and a sick feeling suddenly washed over him. 

"Oh God, it's Jenna isn't it?" 

"No and yes. Jenna is doing about as well as can be expected. I was going to drop Jenna off tomorrow afternoon but Sue and Steve decided to come pick her up themselves after spending the morning in Hudson. They were about fifteen minutes from the exit when a tractor trailer lost control and slammed into them. Steve was driving and was killed instantly. Sue managed to hang on until they brought her into my hospital. We got there just in time for Sue to tell Jenna she'd always love her and she'd have two very devoted guardian angels. I don't know how she did it, I was balling my eyes out but Jenna kissed her Mom, told her she'd always love her too and asked her to kiss her Daddy for her. Sue whispered I will and coded. They tried to restart her heart but Jenna told them to just let her rest in peace." 

"Oh God Dani....I don't know what to say. We just had dinner with them four days ago. Where is Jenna?" 

"She wanted to be left alone for a bit so I left her in Mara's room." 

"Would you go ask her if she wants to talk to me." 

"Sure." 

Sam picked up his cell phone, called Leslie and asked her to let the pilot know that they'd be leaving for either Ottawa or Montreal in the hour. Leslie said she'd call back once arrangements were made and hung up just as Sam heard Jenna on the line. 

"Oh Unca Sam." 

"Sweetie I'm so sorry. Mara and I will be on our way before the hour is up." 

"Can you come here? I don't want to go home alone." 

"Of course, we'll do whatever you want." 

Do you think Dani would make me KD? I'm not really hungry but Mommy would want me to eat." 

"I'm sure she would Jenna. I think trying to eat is a good idea too." 

"Yep, hurry up 'Kay?" 

"We'll be there as soon as possible. I love you." 

"Thanks, me too. I'll give you Dani back." 

"Hey." 

"Hey, she wants KD." 

"Yeah I heard, I'm going to make some now. Sam my heart is breaking for her. I don't know what to say. I don't' know what to do." 

"I know, about all you can do is be there for her. Thank God you were with her." 

"I take it you are coming here first." 

"Yeah Jenna asked me too. Oh God, I have to tell Mara now." 

"Good luck Sam, I was praying you'd pick up. I didn't want to have to give her horrible news twice in a row. She still hasn't gotten over the first one yet." 

"Yeah well I better go get her out of the shower so we can leave." 

"Hold on a second, Jenna wants to say something." 

"Sam can you ask Aunty Abbey to come too. I'll understand if she can't but if she can." 

"I'll call her right now squirt. See you soon." 

Sam hung up the phone and called Abbey. She told Sam she'd throw some clothes in a bag and meet them and Andrews. Leslie called Sam back to see where they were going first and told him they'd leave as soon as they got to the airport. Which only left telling Mara. He heard the shower turn off and made his way to the bathroom. 

Mara was standing in front of the mirror towel drying her hair and singing softly to herself.. Sam put his arms around her and sighed. 

"Mar get dressed we have to leave immediately for Ottawa. Leslie has made all the arrangements and Abbey is meeting us at the plane." 

"Ottawa, Abbey.... Oh God it's Dani." 

"No actually it's Sue and Steve, I'm afraid they are dead." 

"They can't be dead we just saw them. I talked to Sue last night in fact. There has to be a mistake." 

"I wish it was possible but there was a car accident and Steve died instantly, Sue died after saying good bye to Jenna at the hospital." 

"No..." Mara whimpered before dissolving into Sam's arms. 

She shocked Sam when after a few minutes, she took a deep breath, dried her eyes and started moving towards the closet to get dressed. 

"Mara?" Sam asked afraid she'd gone in to shock. 

"I can't fall apart now, we've got to get to Jenna." 

"But..." 

"I'll fall apart on the plane, Jenna doesn't need to deal with my grief too. Go pack, bring your navy suit not the black one." 

"Yes Mara." 

"Sam?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

Fifty minutes later Sam, Mara and Abbey were boarding Mara's private gulf stream. Sam had just sat down when a thought occurred to him. He hadn't bothered asking for permission to leave, let alone notifying anyone he was leaving. 

"Abbey please tell me you had more forethought than I did and let your husband know why you were jetting off to Ottawa and Montreal." 

"Yes I did Sam, I asked him to let Leo know why you'd be off for the week. Jed sends his love Mara." 

"Thanks. I'm actually surprised Ron let you leave with us." 

"I didn't give him a choice. He's sending an advance team to Montreal. Which is kind of silly since I have absolutely no idea where I'm staying or if I'll even be there tonight." 

"Ron will be the happiest if you stay at the Ritz. Having to put your card key in the elevator to even get it to close is a very good thing for Ron. We can call now. I have a funny feeling we will be staying at my house tonight and heading to Montreal in the morning." 

"How are you holding up Sweetie?" Abbey asked with a sympathetic smile. 

"Well I'm not focussing on me right now so I'm doing fine. I have to keep it together for Jenna." 

"Mara, it isn't a good idea to...." 

"Oh I fully intend on having a meltdown of epic proportions but not in front of Jenna." 

"What is going to happen to Jenna?" Sam asked. 

"Remember a few years ago when you said dealing with a teenage Jenna could be hell on earth?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well congratulation Sam, it's a girl, she's eleven, have fun." 

"Really?" 

"I've been Jenna's guardian since her birth. When we got married Sue updated her will to add your name as well, in the case of their untimely death." 

"Holy crap, you know how they say be careful what you wish for. I've often wished I had a daughter as amazing as Jenna. A daughter of my own. Jenna has a Father and always will. So basically this is one long visit that won't end until Jenna turns eighteen." 

"Yeah, you know you agree to these things because the odds of anything every happening are slim to none. Sort of like the Secretary of Agriculture every being President" 

"The first time I put my foot down I'm not going to be her favourite Uncle anymore." 

"This is going to be the biggest challenge of our lives Abbey how do you parent a child when you aren't her parent? " 

"You become her parent and just know that you'll never be called Mom. You'll always be Aunty Mara. You're going to have to become very patient Mara and Sam you're going to have to step up and not always let Mara be bad cop to your good cop. You can be popular or you can be a parent, you don't get to be both." 

"Please Abbey your girls adore you." 

"Yes but if you ask Liz what she thinks I should have done differently You'll fall asleep before she gets a quarter way into her list." 

"Once again Abbey, that was a wonderful pep talk. Ranks right up their with the you'll muddle through, after Sam's accident." Mara replied sarcastically. 

"Blowing sunshine up your ass isn't going to help anyone Mara." Abbey said with a slight grin. 

"I'm going to go call my Aunt and see about the arrangements." 

Mara wandered down the plane to use the in-flight phone. Sam had been fiddling with the label from a bottle of water for ten minutes and it was driving Abbey nuts so she confiscated it. 

"Tell me Sam have you always been a closet label picker or did you pick this annoying habit up from your wife?" 

"It's my habit. I've been doing this since high school. It's what I do when I can't pace, can't really concentrate enough to work and have to stay sitting." 

"It's annoying." 

"Sorry, you know I've discovered that CJ, Carol, Bonnie, and Ed all label pick too." 

"I think I'll send a memo to them all." Abbey said with a smile. 

"Abbey, what do you know about helping a grieving child?" 

"Most of what I know Sam, won't apply to Jenna. She's eleven going on twenty five, there isn't a set of guidelines for that. You give her all the support she needs and encourage her to talk about what she's feeling. If she doesn't want to talk for a few weeks, leave her, but don't let her stay inside her head for a month. She's got to let her emotions out, whether it's through talking, or writing or drawing or taking pictures like a mad woman, as long as she lets it out it's good. If she starts regressing or acting like she is twenty five and doesn't need you, squash it immediately before it gets out of hand. The best piece of advice my mom gave me about parenting was to always let your kids know that you can hate behaviour, attitude etc. but you never hate the person." 

"It's so sad, her life as she knows it no longer exists. Her parents are gone, her bedroom will be gone, her friends gone, her school...everything has been taken away from her. It's so bloody unfair." 

"It is unfair. You and Mara can't very well give up your lives and move to Montreal but Jenna has to give up her life to move to Washington. You can't even try to justify it to her, all you can say is I know Jenna but life sucks sometimes." 

"Wow some more helpful advice Abbey, what would we do without you?" 

"Mara, have you ever tried not being sarcastic?" 

"Nope, even my default position is sarcasm. My family is filled with head cases if you were wondering. My Aunt has looked in to arrangements, but thought she should let Jenna decide everything. I called her a few choice words, told her Cheryl would take care of the arrangements and I'd ask Jenna if there was anything special she wanted to do. My Aunt was complaining that my Mother told her putting all of this on Jenna was ridiculous. Doesn't she get it? If my Mom, the Queen of head cases can see the stupidity in it, you'd think she'd buy a clue. Steve's Mom apparently can't stop crying long enough to say anything. If I don't kill someone before this ordeal is all over, it will be a miracle of epic proportions." 

"Have you informed Cheryl of this yet?" 

"No, I was just going to call her." 

"Tell her I'd be happy to help her out if she doesn't know what to decide on anything." 

"Thanks I will." 

"I wonder if they ever talked about what they wanted. I know my Mom told me if I cremated her she'd come back and haunt me. You know Mara and her cemetery phobia, she doesn't want to go in the ground. She wants her ashes to be spread in a body of water. I told her I'd put her in the reflecting pool. She wants a big old Irish wake, with everyone getting smashed and telling funny stories about her. I like the wake idea but I could care less what you do with my body. I just want my organs to be used for transplants." 

"Bartlet family plot in Manchester, a wake at the farmhouse and donate my organs. I would like Mara to sing Ave Maria though." 

"I don't think Mara can sing and sob at the same time Abbey. What about ....." 

"Jed? The same as me but he wants to be buried with his Notre Dame sweatshirt." 

"He hasn't accepted that you can't take it with you thing yet." 

"No, he hasn't. What about your Father Sam?" 

"I don't know, since I stopped plotting his death, I haven't given it any more thought or asked. I sort of figured I'd leave that to Beth. " 

Sam's cell phone started ringing so he hit the intercom button . 

"Yes?" 

"Brad, can I use my cell phone?" Sam asked the copilot. 

"Go ahead." 

Sam picked the phone up. "Hello" 

"Hey Sam, I'm so sorry, tell Mara she has my deepest sympathies. I'll pray for you all. " 

"Thanks Ginger, how did you find out?" 

"Leslie called me at home. I need you to let me know what the arrangements are once they are made." 

"Actually Cheryl will be taking care of them. I'm sure nothing will be set until early evening tomorrow. When you get to the office you'll can find her cell number in my blue personal phone book. She's under M for Mara. You'll also find Sue and Steve's home number." 

"Kay.." 

"So how are you feeling?" 

"Well the nausea that sent me home Friday finally disappeared late Saturday only to be replaced by wicked heartburn at five this morning. I'm popping Tums like it's candy." 

"Sorry, I hope you feel better soon. I tossed my computer into my luggage so I'll be checking my e-mail. I think I'll be gone a week." 

"That's what I figured, well I'm heading to bed, give Mara a big hug for me and tell Jenna I send my love." 

"I will thanks Ginger, bye." 

"We are about to begin our final descent, please fasten those seat belts. We should be on the ground in ten minutes. The current temperature in Ottawa is minus 5, with the wind chill it's minus eleven." 

"Brrr" Sam shuddered. 

"Welcome to tepid Ottawa weather for January. I swear a few years ago it was sixty below for ten days straight." 

"I'm getting cold just thinking about it. I'm suppose to give you a big hug and Ginger's sympathies." 

"I'll collect on the hug later." 

Twenty five minutes later Mara was putting her key into the front door. 

"We're here." She called out before dumping her purse and bag on the floor. 

She heard a whisk clanging against a pot in the kitchen and Dani yelled she'd be right out. She heard Jenna charging down the stairs before she saw her. She ran right passed Mara and flung herself at Sam, who had to quickly duck and grab her in his arms or she'd have knocked him over. 

Jenna started sobbing in Sam's arms so Mara and Abbey walked away and headed into the kitchen. 

"Oh wow, it smells incredible in here, what are you making Sis?" 

"Grandma's carbonara au gratin. I felt the need for comfort food." 

"Yum. It will go great with the bottle of vodka I plan on drinking. How you doing?" 

"I made Jenna KD, then baked a chocolate soufflé, ate it all and made another one before I started on the pasta. I'm keeping my mind occupied because I don't feel like dealing with reality any more." 

Mara gave her sister a long hug then went to the bar and came back with a bottle of red wine for Abbey and vodka for herself. She broke the cap and took a long swig straight from the bottle. 

"Mara!" Abbey admonished. "For crying out loud get a glass!" 

"I'll only have to clean it and I plan on drinking every drop in this bottle." 

"Mara Seaborn, get a glass before you discover that you are never too old to be put over my knee." Abbey replied with her don't mess with me look. 

Mara took out a large tumbler and filled it. Abbey rolled her eyes and took another sip of wine 

Dani went back to her pasta, not in the mood to wake up with a hangover in the morning. She had just finished plating it for the three of them when Sam wandered into the kitchen. 

"Did you loose Jenna?" Dani asked with a grin. 

"Nah, she's in the bathroom. I want a plate of that and so does Jenna." 

"I'm not sharing my vodka." Mara said the second Sam looked at it. 

"Chill, I don't want any of your vodka, you selfish lush." 

"Hi Aunty Mara, Aunty Abbey, thanks for coming." 

"Come here Rugrat." 

Mara pulled Jenna on to her lap and gave her a long hug. When she was done Jenna leaned back and Mara let her stay on her lap while they ate. Dani got her a drink and no one said anything until after the chocolate soufflé had been finished. 

"So what happens now?" Jenna asked while playing with Mara's engagement ring. 

"Do you mean in the next few days or next week?" Sam asked. 

"Both actually." 

"Well Sweetie, we'll be going to Montreal in the morning and I guess the visitation at the funeral parlour will be Tuesday and the mass and burial on Wednesday." Abbey said softly. 

"The coffins won't be open will they? I don't want that to be the last picture of Mommy and Daddy in my mind." 

"No, I'll make sure it's closed casket Jenna Benna." 

"Good, I don't have to go to the cemetery do I?" 

"No, you can wait in the car with me if you'd like." 

"'Kay, so when are you and Uncle Sam moving to Montreal?" Jenna asked knowing the answer in her heart. 

"Oh Jenna....." 

"I know but I had to give it a try. I want to state for the record that this is unfair." 

"Dually noted and it also sucks big time." Mara added. 

"Does this mean I'm going to have to go to a US school? No offense but Canada places higher in education that the US. I'm already bored at school." 

Mara and Dani chuckled, "I'm with you there Jenna. I'll work something out even if it means you'll be home schooled with a Canadian curriculum." 

"So will the guest room be mine now?" 

"Yes." 

"Can I decorate it?" 

"Of course." 

"I can still come back and visit all my friends right? I don't want to miss Emily's birthday next month." 

"I'll do my best to work something out Jenna." 

"Is it OK if I wear my deep red dress, it was Mom's favourite." 

"What ever you want. I'm going to wear my green dress." 

"The pretty raw silk one? Mom was always thinking of ways to get it off you." 

"Yeah, actually she wore it a few times before you were born. I'll find the pictures for you. She borrowed it to go to your Dad's first office Christmas party." 

"Really, I bet the picture is at home. Can we look for it tomorrow?" 

"I'd be happy to help you look Jenna." Abbey replied. 

"Grandma took a picture of the three of us at Christmas with my camera. I got triples to send one to you and give one to Grandma. I want Mommy and Daddy to have one in their coffin so they don't forget me." 

Sam's heart broke and from the wild look in Mara's eyes he knew she was going to loose it any second. Abbey had also noticed Mara's reaction and asked Jenna to show her where the bathroom was. The second Jenna had left the room, Mara dashed out into the backyard. Sam grabbed her coat off the back of the chair and followed her. He found her sitting on the low wall that separated the pool and Jacuzzi. 

Sam put her coat around her shoulders and pulled her into his arms. He was numb from the cold by the time she finally stopped sobbing. Mara gave him a gentle kiss and realized how cold he was. 

"Thanks, lets get you inside before you turn into a snowman." 

The kitchen was empty and Mara made a big pot of hot chocolate. She poured it in mugs and brought it out to the living room. 

Jenna slowly sipped on her 's until it was almost finished. She wasn't sure where Mara and Sam disappeared to but she figured Mara really needed some fresh air. 

"Mara, is it true that Mom and you were so desperate for chocolate during a blizzard that you made chocolate icing and just ate it from the bowl?" 

Mara started laughing, "Yeah that was the great icing blizzard of 85. A little softened butter, some cocoa, icing sugar and voila. The night before your Mom got married we made another bowl full. The last time I remember making some you were about two and you wouldn't stop crying. You finally fell asleep around four and when I came back from the bathroom your Mother was dumping icing into a bowl. Nothing like a sugar rush at 4:30 in the morning. " 

"How did you find out about this Jenna?" Dani asked. 

"Mom never gave up her love for chocolate icing. I caught her in the middle of the night, a few years ago. I came downstairs for a drink and found her eating it straight out of the bowl with her fingers. From then on whenever she craved it, she'd wake me up and we'd make it." 

"I'll have to remember that little trick next time I'm craving something sweet." Abbey added. 

Jenna had fallen asleep leaning against Sam so he carried her up to one of the guest rooms and put her to bed. Abbey gave Cheryl a call and then headed off to the other guest room. Dani had volunteered to sleep on the couch so that Mara and Sam could sleep in her room. Mara found it very strange being in her old bedroom with all the furniture in DC. She looked at the silk fabric walls and sighed. 

"Penny for your thoughts." Sam whispered. 

"It feels so strange being here with you. I know this is my house but it doesn't feel like it anymore. My home is in Georgetown now. I feel like a visitor in my own house." 

"Seems like Ottawa was a life time ago?" 

"Exactly." 

"Mara go to sleep, this week is going to be very hard and you need your rest. I love you, good night." 

Sam pulled Mara into his arms and started playing with her hair until she was softly snoring. Sam thought about how his life had radically changed in the last twenty four hours. He gone from being happily married to being responsible for raising a precocious child through the difficult teen years without so much as a days warning or any training. His Mom had always told him that thirteen years of parenting, trained you but could never prepare you for the teenage years. Sam hated being ill prepared for anything but he didn't have a choice. He also wondered how Mara was going to adjust with having to share his attention. The only thing he knew for sure was that it wasn't going to be pretty. 


	5. Instant Parenthood

Sam felt totally out of place in the Funeral Parlour. He was grateful that Abbey was there because she knew even fewer people than he did and they stuck together. He felt strange when people would tell him they were sorry for his loss. He looked over and noticed Jenna was no longer sitting on the couch. He waited a few minutes and decided to go look for her. He checked the downstairs lounge area and then the upstairs one. He found Jenna sitting in the room all alone at a table. Six small coffee cups sat in front of her and she was drinking from a seventh. 

"Jenna, please don't tell me you drank all those cups of coffee." 

"Hey Sam, I guess I should plead the fifth then. Can we go soon?' 

"The afternoon visitation is over in about half an hour. Mara decided to let you pick where we ate dinner. You have to make up your mind quickly though so the Secret Service can do a security sweep." 

"Marathon." 

"Let's go find Ron and you can tell him exactly where it is." 

Jenna finished the last few sips of her coffee and followed Sam down the stairs. She avoided her two cousins Wendy and Crystal from her Dad's side of the family. She thought they were spoiled rotten dummies and never liked them, even though they were the closet in age to her at nine and fourteen. She spotted Abbey sitting on the couch and sat down in her lap, giving her a big hug. 

"Hey Sweetie, I needed that hug." 

"Me too, thank you again for dropping everything to be here. It means a lot to me." 

"Jenna, when one of my girls needs me, I'm there. Don't you ever forget that. So where are we eating?" 

Jenna spotted Ron standing at the door and waved him over. 

"Hey kiddo, how are you holding up?" Ron asked. 

"OK I guess, but I need food. I want to eat at Marathon." 

"Can you tell me how to get there from here?" 

"Yeah, if you have a map I can even show you the best route." 

Jenna and Ron left for a few minutes just as Mara sat down between Abbey and Sam on the couch. Mara had been listening to Steve's youngest sister Diane who kept telling her that she was going to take care of Jenna and that Mara would have to come up to Montreal to see her because she didn't agree with Jenna hopping on planes all the time. Mara was happy for the first time that custody arrangements were iron clad. She also knew that Jenna couldn't stand Diane's kids. Mara finally had enough and told Diane that Jenna would be moving to Washington and she didn't give a shit if Diane liked it or not. 

"I am so ready to leave this place and I'm famished. I hope I know what Jenna picked for dinner." 

"She picked Marathon, I assume that is Greek." Abbey replied. 

Sam licked his lips in anticipation which made Mara smile and roll her eyes. "Why don't you go get our coats Samuel so we can leave." 

Sam noticed Jenna was quieter than usual over dinner. He figured she was remembering the last time she ate there with her parents. No one felt like dessert and as they were putting their coats on Jenna sat back down in her chair. 

"I don't want to go back. If I hear one more person tell me how sorry they are, I'm going to explode. My Mom and Dad are dead so this whole day isn't for them. I've said my good byes and I don't want to be there anymore. I'm tired of everyone looking at me like I'm a poor little orphan girl. Please don't make me go back, haven't I suffered enough this week?" 

"Jenna if you don't want to be treated like a poor little orphan girl, don't play the suffering orphan card. Don't manipulate me Jenna.. You don't have to go back to the Parlour. You can go back to the house with Sam." 

"Thank you." 

"And?" 

"I'm sorry I tried to play on your sympathies." 

"Apology accepted. Abbey you can go back to the hotel." 

"I'll go back Mara, you'll need some moral support. I'll see you in the morning Jenna." 

"Bye Aunty Abbey, night." 

When they returned to the house Sam helped Jenna pack up all the photo albums. He convinced her it would be a good idea to make three lists. The first list contained everything she had to have. The second list was things she'd need in the next few months and the final list was things she'd need by the summer. Sam couldn't help smiling when she pointed to her bookcase and all the books surrounding it and said she had to have her books right away. After Jenna finished the lists she started yawning. Sam had left her to get a drink and found her asleep stretched across her bed. He took a blanket out of the cupboard, covered her, tucked Eyeore under her arm and closed her door. He sat down on the couch and caught up on his e-mail's until Mara returned. 

"Hey, how did it go?" Sam asked. 

Mara flopped down on the couch and took a large sip of the Jack Daniel's sitting on the coffee table. She let the deep amber liquid meander down her throat and positioned herself in Sam's arms. 

"It was hard but it's over and done with. Jenna's teacher dropped by and she's amazing. She'd already given a great deal of thought to Jenna's situation so she came armed with information for me. Thanks for the drink by the way." 

"You're welcome, I knew you'd need it. So what did the teacher say?" 

"Miss Nelson suggested Jenna bring down all her text books as well as the grade six ones. They have a computer in the classroom so she said she'd set up a special chat room where Jenna could see what the class was working on and send any questions in real time if she had them. Alicia said she'd e-mail assignments and tests so Jenna could do them and send them back. She figured Jenna would be well ahead of her classmates after two weeks when she got used to a new rhythm and being able to go ahead instead of having to keep up with the class pace. We are going to try to get Jenna physically in class every five weeks. Alicia offered to either let Jenna stay with her for the week or she'd stay here with her." 

"Wow, she's the perfect teacher for Jenna to have at this time. Jenna was showing me her French workbook, she's finished the entire years worth already." 

"Yeah, Alicia also noticed Jenna had finished the extra math practice book. She's had the grade 6 book for a month now and she'd half way done." 

"Holy crap, at this pace Jenna will be finished grade 8 next year." 

"I know, Alicia suggested we only let her get so far ahead because she's still too young to be in grade 8. If she does the work they'll let her finish grade 6 by October. She can start grade seven then but by next June the furthest she can get is finishing grade 7. I agree, I think finishing grade 8 at 13 is young enough. " 

"Me too, however I think we are going to have trouble with high school, Jenna won't be content being a year ahead. I can see the writing on the wall, she's going to want to finish high school in two years." 

"I know, University at 16... is just bad on so many levels. Hell I was 18 instead of 19 because I skipped grade 6. I had no problems in the classroom but socially, I was a disaster until my third year. I was more comfortable with my professors than my classmates." 

"You know I always knew life with you was going to be interesting and an adventure. I had no idea it would be...." 

"Quite so extreme? Welcome to extreme sports, Mara style." 

Sam chuckled, "Actually, I'm thinking we are going to become a model of the chaos theory." 

Mara finished her drink and smiled, "Chaos keeps life interesting Sam. Let's get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be one long day." 

The only time Jenna left Sam's side was at the cemetery. She sat in the car with Mara playing tick tack toe. A small reception was held at Mara's parents house and afterwards they dropped Abbey off at the airport to return home. Jenna spent Friday afternoon in class saying good bye to all her friends while Mara and Sam finalized the arrangements for her distance education. Mara had driven over to the Marche 440 to pick up a few of her favourite tomato pizzas to bring back home. 

Sam had left Jenna in her room to pack while he caught up on some work. He was on his way to check on her when he heard her crying. He sat down on the end of her bed and waited to see what she'd do. After a few minutes she dried her eyes and looked up at Sam. 

"Is this pain ever going to go away Sam?" 

"Come over here Jenna." Sam picked up her hands and held them in his. "The pain will go away in time but you're always going to miss your Mom and Dad. I'd guess special occasions will be the worst, but as Mara said they'll always be there with you. You know Josh or Abbey would be good people to talk to since Abbey lost both of her parents and Josh lost his sister when he was little and his Dad during the first campaign." 

"Uncle Josh actually sent me an e-mail yesterday. Do you want to read it?" 

"Sure." Sam responded figuring Jenna wouldn't have mentioned it if she didn't want him to see it. 

From: jlymanwhitehouse.gov 

To: jbennayahoo.ca 

Subject: Hey Jenna. 

I've been thinking about you the last few days. I can remember what the last week has been like as though it was just weeks ago. It sucks loosing someone you love and don't let anyone give you that crap about time healing all wounds. It doesn't. You will always wish your parents were still alive, regardless of how much Sam and Bu love you. Time stops you from physically picking up the phone to share good news, you'll start having conversations with them in your head instead. Time tends to make you remember good times and smile instead of crying. One of the most important things to remember Jenna, is that you are not responsible for their death. You can't blame yourself or play the well if I hadn't.... game. You've been given a tremendous burden to bare for someone so young, but if anyone can handle it, it's you Jenna. I considered myself a pretty smart kid but I always had to work at it. You my dear, are a freak of nature, your intelligence is so remarkable it's almost frightening. I'm sure Sam and Bu are worried about the day you figure out that you are smarter than them both combined. As I tell Mara, just use your powers for good instead of evil for a change. If you ever want to talk with someone who knows what you're going through I'll always be here for you. Your life has forever changed Jenna but that doesn't mean you can't still enjoy life. In fact you will be honoring your parents memory by being happy and finding your place in this world. I was suppose to order pizza an hour ago and Donna is calling me names so I better go rectify the situation. You're in my prayers and I'll see you soon. 

Love Josh. 

"Wow, Josh can be pretty nice when he wants to be. He's always had a very soft spot in his heart for you." 

"Yeah, I'm pretty lucky even though my life sucks at the moment." 

"You see Jenna that's what's good about a moment, it passes fairly quickly and will be replaced by a better moment that makes the next bad moment bearable." 

"That was a very awkward sentence Sam. You've been away from speech writing for too long." 

"Hey, don't give me sass Miss Thing or I'll withhold chocolate from you." 

"I'll just make myself some icing. Why does Josh call Mara, Bu? I know it's a term of endearment now and that it was meant as an insult originally but what is Bu? Is it Bum?" 

Sam smiled, "When Josh knew he was starting to like Mara but didn't want to admit it.... As you know they'd been hurling insults at each other for years so he kept telling her to keep her evil germs away from him because decontamination was a painful process..." 

"Mara responded he was a painful process I'm sure, but I don't get.how....germs .... Germs! as in Bubonic Plague!. Bu for short!" Jenna announced with a triumphant grin. 

"Yes, that's it exactly, you freak of nature." Sam said before leaning over and planting a soft kiss on her forehead. 

"Do you think it's OK if I leave my comforter here. Mom was going to let me replace the Winnie the Pooh motif when Sears had their next white sale anyway. I need to leave some stuff here for when I spend my weeks, Isn't it nice of Miss Nelson to stay with me?" 

"Very nice but you Grandma said she would come over too." 

"Yeah but it's not a good idea to leave Grandpa alone for a week. I'm sure she is afraid he'd stop breathing or something. I promise Sam, I'll never ever smoke." 

"Good girl, you have my permission to remind Toby how bad smoking is and you might want to work on Uncle Jed too." 

"At least Uncle Jed doesn't smoke every day, but while less is better than more, it's still not very good." 

"Exactly. You've made a great deal of progress here Jenna. We can go to Sears when Mara comes back." 

"Just the two of us?" Jenna asked with a grin. 

"Sure but Mara is better at interior design than me. I'm good at carrying awkward light bags." 

"I'll pick, you can pay and carry. How's that for a great deal?" 

"Great for you kiddo." Sam replied rolling his eyes. 

Jenna started giggling and Sam started tickling her until she squirmed away from him. He was happy to see that she could still laugh like that. He was no longer overly worried about helping her through the grieving process, but he was still petrified about taking over the parenting role. 

Mara hadn't even made it to the kitchen when Jenna came dashing down the stairs telling Sam they could leave now. 

"Where do you think you're off to?" Mara asked Jenna while she gave Sam a look on the stairs. 

"Sam said he'd take me to get a new comforter for my new bed when you returned Bu." 

Mara did a double take and looked at Jenna as if she had three heads. "What did you just say?" 

"I said, Sam would..." 

"Yeah I got that part, what came after returned?" 

"Bu." Jenna said with a straight face. 

"Oh, I thought you said something else. Jenna only Josh gets to call me Bu , even Sam gets grief when he calls me that." 

"That's true Jenna, I get the evil eye and Hey what are you doing calling me that." Sam confirmed. 

"Kay, so can we go now Sam?" 

"Yeah go put your coat and boots on and give me a minute to talk to Mara." 

Jenna did as she was told while Sam gave Mara a kiss and held the fridge open while she put the pizza's in. 

"What did you think she said?" 

"D'uh, you know there is still packing to be done." 

"Ah I see how that would have ticked you off. Go look at her room, she's been working hard. You want to come with us?" 

"Nah, I want a nap. Have fun but remember we have to get on a plane with a bunch of stuff already. Just buy the comforter and maybe a few sheet sets." 

Sam pulled Jenna away from the jewelry counter and brought her downstairs to the bedding department. After twenty minutes Jenna decided on a blue, green and deep purple quilt set. She found a white bathroom mat with scattered flowers around the edges and picked up six to turn them into an area rug. While Jenna was picking out the best mats Sam picked up blue, green and lavender sheets to match her bedding. Jenna would be going from a single to a queen bed so sheets were important and that thought had Sam going back to pick up one more of each colour. 

When Jenna placed all her mats on the cash counter Sam rolled his eyes. 

"I see you watch too much Trading Spaces like your Aunt." 

"Trading Spaces rocks but I'd never let Doug or Hilde near anything I owned. I don't like Kia either." 

"I don't know who any of them are, and I really don't care. I watch sports or work when Mara watches the show Saturday nights. What are you going to do with six mats?" 

"Turn them into one large area rug. I can use carpet glue and backing and put them all together. I'm brilliant and crafty." 

"Yet you don't comprehend the concept of humility." Sam chuckled. 

Jenna merely rolled her eyes and picked up the bag with her new sheets in it. Sam carried the mats and quilt out of the car and allowed himself to be convince to stop for McDonalds's French fries. 

Mara was still asleep when they returned so Sam ordered pizza and woke her up once they arrived. After dinner Jenna went upstairs to talk to her best friend and give her the number in Georgetown. Dinner on Sunday was take out from Lick's. Sam tucked Jenna under her new quilt in her new bedroom and returned to his room. 

"The rugrat settled in?" 

"Yeah Eyeore is under her arm and she'll be out like a light soon. We survived out first night back." 

"Now we just need to make it through the next six years. I'm going to bring her into work tomorrow and set her up opposite Leslie." 

"Isn't it going to be a little loud out there?" 

"Please, it can't be any louder than a grade 5 classroom. I'm also going to go buy her a great laptop. She likes mine but I'm not giving up all my government programs." 

"She likes the power and pinball game on yours." Sam corrected. 

"You like the power and pinball game on mine too." Mara chuckled. 

"Who wouldn't, hell the programs on that thing are so fast the practically anticipate your needs. My laptop is old clunky next to yours." 

"Well you can't plan a war on yours. If the Secret Service knew how many times I've successfully had Canada invade and take over the US, I wouldn't have all access to the White House." 

"What the hell are you invading us for?" 

"To make sure the programs are working properly, to fend off boredom and face it, you'd all be better off as the 11th-61st province. " 

Sam couldn't help laughing at the evil dictator grin on his wife's face. He tossed his pillow at her and started kissing her until Mara murmured that he had permission to invade her. Sam was glad Jenna was a deep sleeper because Mara still has not mastered the ability to have sex quietly. Not that he really minded, he liked hearing the effect he was having on his wife but he figured it would be embarrassing as hell for Jenna and them if they were overheard. 

Nearly a month later, Sam found himself sitting in the Oval alone with the President. They'd just finished a meeting and Sam was asked to remain behind. Sam was expecting an assignment so he was unprepared when Jed sat down on the edge of the coffee table, clasped his hands together and smiled warmly at Sam. 

"So how is non Father, Fatherhood treating you Sam?" 

"It's interesting, I sort of feel like I've been dropped in to the forth quarter of a football game with two minutes to go and I'm expected to have a clue what I'm doing. I'm not trying to make a big play or score, I'm just trying not to make a fool of myself." 

'I know that feeling. There is no play book especially with daughters. When you are having a hard time, remind yourself that she's twelve and be grateful she's not sixteen and wanting to stay out till midnight with some young ruffian you'd rather shoot than let date her." 

Sam smiled as he raked his right hand through his hair. "Oh God, I don't even want to think about that. I'm suddenly very glad she's being home schooled, so to speak. Jenna will make it to sixteen, it's Mara and I that worries me." 

"What do you mean Sam?" 

"We all know Mara has issues with sharing and how much she loves being the center of attention, especially my attention. Now she's competing with Jenna for my time and frankly Jenna's not playing fair, but how do you come down on a 12 year old who's lost both parents barely a month ago? She's become my shadow and very possessive of me. If Mara asks her if she wants to do something, the first thing she asks is if I'm participating. If I ask her, the first thing she asks is if it can just be the two of us. Mara isn't alone with me long enough to say anything but I know it hurts her. When Mara was in Ottawa last week, Jenna didn't seem to care that she was gone. When I mentioned going to San Francisco and taking a few days extra to visit my Mom she freaked out as soon as I told her she was staying put. She told me five days was too long and couldn't my Mom come visit me instead. I swear sometimes, I feel like she is purposely trying to make Mara feel like the third wheel." 

"How is Mara reacting?" 

"She just gives up and wanders away, which is really freaking me out. I'd expect her to not only put up a fight but put Jenna in her place so fast her head spins. You know Mara, decapitate first, explain later but she's not. She pours herself a drink and says she's going to bed or has work to do. It's not a problem yet, but I swear I haven't walked in my front door once in the last month and not seen a glass of something in Mara's hand. Jenna leaves for Montreal Sunday morning and I'll have my wife back Sunday afternoon. I can hear the wheels spinning in Mara's head and Sunday can't come fast enough for her." 

"You have good reason to worry Sam, you've got to talk to Mara about all of this. Maybe you should be the one to do the decapitating Mara is feeling too sorry for Jenna and the little rugrat is taking advantage of it. Send her over here for dinner tonight. Abbey and I will do a little light prying over pizza. Have a romantic dinner with your wife and let her know that you need to come up with a strategy to deal with Jenna on Sunday. Go back to your office and tell Jenna she's expected." 

"Thank you Sir." 

"Where's your shadow?" Mara asked as she walked in the front door and found Sam on the couch. 

"She got called in for a Presidential pizza dinner. There is Thai in the oven and I got you three orders of spring rolls" 

"Thanks, so she's really gone? How long do we have before your mistress comes back?" 

"Mistress? Come on Mara that taking it a little far don't you......" 

"The mistress you don't have sex with? Come on Sam if I'm wrong it's only because I've become the mistress you have sex with." 

"You're right so what are we going to do about this? I don't think a glass is a good accessory for you and I can't handle you surrendering to a rugrat." 

"I think we show Miss Thing that while she is welcomed and loved, this is our house and our marriage and she's the rugrat who doesn't sit in my place!" 

"That could work. When she comes back I think a little demonstration is in order." 

"I'll try anything once....and no that does not apply to having sex in your office." Mara said with a big grin before heading to the kitchen to plate dinner. 

When Jenna returned she found Mara and Sam curled up on the couch together sharing a big bowl of ice cream. 

"So how was dinner?" Mara asked. 

"Really good, the chef made thin crust pizza from scratch for Aunty Abbey and a deep dish chicken pesto one for Uncle Jed and I. We all had grape soda to drink." 

"Yum chicken pesto sounds good. You want some ice cream Jenna?" 

"Sure can I have bubble gum?" 

"Sorry I finished it already." Sam said. 

"Oh, is there any Cherry Garcia left?" 

"One Cherry Garcia coming up." 

When Mara returned with the ice cream she found Jenna sitting in her seat telling Sam about the grammar lessons she did that day. 

"Here's your ice cream and remove yourself from my spot Jenna Benna." 

Jenna looked stunned to be asked to move but she recovered quickly. "I'm telling Uncle Sam something." 

"He can hear you just as well over there, now move it." Mara gave Jenna her patented do it now or else look. 

"Yup you're so hard done by." Sam remarked when Jenna sighed loudly. He followed his comment with his rarely used, I'm not amused look. 

Jenna didn't finish her story, instead she ate her ice cream in silence wondering how she lost the balance of power so quickly. Mara's calmness was a bit disconcerting but she knew time had elapsed on relying on Mara's sympathies. She never counted on Sam and Mara presenting an united force so quickly. 

"Jenna, I thought you had a story to finish?" Mara asked. 

"I did five grammar lessons today, end of story." 

"Ah, do you want to do your spelling test now instead of tomorrow?" Mara asked. 

"Can I?" 

"If you are ready yes. Did you study them?" 

"I don't have to study those words they are so easy, even Carol could spell them properly." 

Mara and Sam both chuckled while Jenna grabbed her spelling book out of her bag and gave it to Sam. Mara took the book off him and turned to unit 26. 

"Detour, A road closure forced...." 

"D-e-t-o-u-r, I don't need a sentence Aunty Mara." 

"Fine, I want one after you spell each word so I know, you know the meaning of the word." 

Jenna rolled her eyes at Mara who responded with her death glare which quickly put Jenna on her best behaviour. 

"A perfect 22, do you want to try unit 27 sight unseen?" 

"Sure, the words can't be that hard." 

Mara continued quizzing Jenna until she finally made a mistake in unit 32. As soon as Mara told her she was wrong, she made the proper correction. Mara told her to put the book away and that she still had to do the exercises, but she'd let her teacher know that she'd scored perfect on unit 26-31. 

"Do you have any homework?" Sam asked. 

"No, I never have homework, I get more done in a day than my classmates do in two days." 

"Then go read for at least half an hour." 

"I read before falling asleep every night." 

"Then go upstairs and do something because I want to kiss your Aunt." 

"Yuck, adults have no impulse control." Jenna muttered before brining her ice cream bowl into the kitchen. 

On the way back from the kitchen she was going to make a smart ass comment but decided not to when she noticed Sam was kissing Mara's neck. She dashed upstairs to her room and got on the computer. She was playing a game of pinball when her IM screen popped up. 

JoshuaJoshJosh: Hi Rugrat 

JellyBelly: Hi ya Uncle Josh how did you get my IM? 

JoshuaJoshJosh: Sam gave it to me. U doing homework? 

JellyBelly: Nah, I never have homework, I get it all done during school hours. I don't have to listen to my teacher's instruction I just dive right in to the Practice Your Skills. So in a 40 min Math class I get anywhere from 2-4 days of work done. Today I was in a slacking mood, I did 2 PYS then played pinball for 25 minutes. Tomorrow I have to let Miss Nelson know where I am so she can make up a test for me to take in class on Monday. 

JoshuaJoshJosh: That's right you're in Montreal all next week. Are you looking forward to it? 

JellyBelly: Yeah I've missed Sydney, Snow and Casey 

JoshuaJoshJosh: U know someone named Snow? 

JellyBelly: Yeah we call her Snowy, I love her to pieces, she's kind of quiet compared to me. 

JoshuaJoshJosh: A gaggle of Canadian geese are quiet compared to you Rugrat G 

JellyBelly: Ha ha like you'd know anything about the definition of quiet. 

JoshuaJoshJosh: Brat, where are you staying? 

JellyBelly :At home during the week, Miss Nelson is going to stay with me and I'm spending the weekend at Sydney's. 

JoshuaJoshJosh: Ah well enter me into your buddy list and if you want to talk I'll keep my IM on while I'm at work. 

JellyBelly: Josh it's 930 what are you still doing at work? 

JoshuaJoshJosh: Trying to prove to Donna that I can finish something without her help. 

JellyBelly: So you are failing miserably and avoiding work by talking to a 12 yr. old. 

JoshuaJoshJosh: That about sums it up. So what are your Aunt and Uncle up too? 

JellyBelly: Sucking face, I got banished to my room cause they don't have impulse control. 

JoshuaJoshJosh: LOL! They are both into instant gratification especially Bu. 

JellyBelly: Yeah they are like a bad movie I'm too young to be watching. 

JoshuaJoshJosh: You make me laugh. 

JellyBelly: I'm a charming and witty power player stuck in a 12 yr. olds body. 

JoshuaJoshJosh: That may be true but being grown up isn't all it's cracked up to be Jenna. Don't be in such a hurry to grow up. 

JellyBelly: If I had a $ for every time I heard that. No one seems to understand that 

JoshuaJoshJosh: you have an old soul? 

JellyBelly: Exactly!!!!! 

JoshuaJoshJosh: Jenna I've heard about ten people describe you as ten going on 25 when I first met you and now it's 12 going on 30. We get it, but we still want you to be the kid you are. 

JellyBelly: Yeah, yeah I know. So how is Buster Doing?" 

JoshuaJoshJosh: He's fine, still sitting on his chair in my room. Donna moves him over to my bed every so often but he likes his chair better. He's an independent Donkey. 

JellyBelly: Aww! I brought Tedzy over for a tea party yesterday and forgot to escort him home. Mara freaked when she didn't see him on her bed. She was all. "Oh thank God you're here Tedzy" and then she told me if I wasn't going to be responsible with Tedzy I couldn't play with him anymore. 

JoshuaJoshJosh: Mara is a drama queen but I can see her freaking out over that. Tedzy is her best friend and baby. I've over heard her having conversations with the bear and tossing a blanket over Tedzy so he doesn't catch a chill. She's the biggest freak on the planet but you got to love her for it. Never forget how lucky you are that she loves you. Also don't forget that she reacts first and thinks later, you can't take her initial blow ups as her true feelings. 

JellyBelly: I know and you should just give up for the night and admit to Donna in the morning that you are useless without her. 

JoshuaJoshJosh: Hey I'm not completely useless! Take that back or I'm going to tell on you! 

JellyBelly: What the truth hurts does it? You're too funny Josh. 

JoshuaJoshJosh: You're evil just like your Aunt and I don't want to play with you anymore! So there! J/k 

JellyBelly: As Mara would say, I know you love me, TTFN 

JoshuaJoshJosh: TTFN Brat have fun in Montreal. 

Josh packed up his computer and headed home to get some sleep. Jenna sent an e-mail to Sydney, finished her pinball game and decided to actually read her latest book. Twenty minutes later Sam poked his head in the door to tell her they were going to bed and she should too. 

"Whatcha reading now?" He asked. 

"Edith Wharton's The Glimpses of the Moon. It's good but not great Now I know why it's not one of Mara's favourites." 

"Well lights out by 11 'kay?" 

"All right, night." 

Jenna was a little disappointed that Sam didn't come in to tuck her in. She put the book on her bedside table and took a bottle of water out of the mini fridge hidden under part of her desk. She'd just settled in to bed when Mara walked in and flicked off her light. 

"Night Jenna, you can sleep in a little bit longer in the morning. I'm only going in for 11." Mara walked over to the bed, put Eyeore on her chest and left a kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams 

my sweet." 

"Night Mar." 

Mara woke up suddenly in the middle of the night, she checked on Sam who was sleeping peacefully beside her. She put Tedzy on her pillow, went to the bathroom and crept down the hall to check on Jenna. She heard a sniffle, walked in to the room and knelt down beside Jenna's bed. 

"What's wrong Jenna?" 

"I must have been having a bad dream. All I remember is waking up all alone with two coffins in the room." 

"I'm sorry Sweetie. You know if you aren't ready to go back to the house it's OK. You can stay at Miss Nelson's or even skip this week." 

"It's not that I just miss them." 

Mara's heart broke, there was nothing she could say to make it better . She picked Eyeore up from the side of the bed and placed him on the bed side table. She pulled Jenna's quilt back and gave her cousin a little shove. Jenna moved over and Mara crawled into bed and pulled Jenna into her arms. Jenna cried for a little bit until she finally dozed off. Mara followed her to sleep half an hour later. 

When Sam woke up the next morning he knew something was up when he rolled over and felt plush instead of his wife. He stopped himself from asking Tedzy where Mara was and went to look for her. H wasn't planning on checking in Jenna's room but looked in the room on his way down the hall. He stopped when he noticed a larger than usual lump in the bed. He stepped in to the room and noticed Mara's hair first. He took a closer look and found Jenna wrapped up in her arms. He turned around to leave when he heard Jenna whisper to him. 

"What time is it?" 

"6:35, go back to sleep." Sam whispered back. 

"Pour me a cup of coffee." 

"It's too early, go back to sleep." 

"I'm awake now, I won't be falling back asleep." 

Sam knew there was no sense in arguing with Jenna over something stupid so he went back to take a shower. He got dressed and padded downstairs to enjoy his morning coffee. He found Jenna filling her mug with coffee and a toasted bagel with veggie light cream cheese sitting in front of his usual position at the counter. 

"Thanks" 

"You're welcome. I fed Killer and he ran off after an imaginary dust bunny." 

"He's crouched under the coffee table in stalker position. Killer thinks he's 5 still not 23." 

"Isn't 23 pretty old for a cat Sam?" 

"Pretty old but knock on wood, he's still healthy." 

"Josh IM'd me last night. He's so funny. He was trying to prove to Donna that he was capable of finishing something on his own and...." 

"He couldn't, so he IM'd you instead?" Sam chuckled. 

"Yeah, we talked for a little bit until I told him to give up and go home." 

Sam finished his coffee and his bagel and gave Jenna a kiss on the cheek. "Well I'm out of here or I'm going to be late. See you later alligator." 

"Yeah, yeah later gator." 


	6. The Sisterhood

April 2007 

Sam opened the door and found Jenna sitting on the couch reading Pride and Prejudice. He smiled at her voracious love of reading. She was seldom without a book, forever asking anyone she met, usually adults, for reading recommendations. Jenna peered up from her book and smiled at Sam. 

"Hey, how was Chicago? Did you see Oprah?" 

"The only way I could have see Oprah was if she was going in or leaving the airport at the same time I was. All I got to see of the Windy City this time was the road from the airport to the meeting. Where's Mara?" 

"Next door, she left about half an hour ago. She left you a note in the kitchen." 

"Kay, did you eat dinner yet?" 

"No I figured I'd give you an hour to get home then if you hadn't arrived I'd eat. Can we have pizza?" 

"Did Mara leave us food?" 

"Yeah." 

"Then the answer is no. I'm going to change, then I'll put dinner on a plate." 

Sam wandered into the kitchen and looked in the stove. Mara had made her ham and rice casserole topped with loads of melted cheddar cheese. Sam wondered what objection Jenna had to it and decided it was just that she never got sick of pizza. He opened the note and his worst fears were confirmed. 

Hi Sweetie 

A meeting of the Sisterhood has been called over at Ainsley's since Tom is out of town for a week. Don't wait up, dinner is in the oven and do not let the rugrat talk you into pizza instead! 

Luv Me 

Sam hated it when the Sisterhood held meetings because all it usually involved was drinking and talking. While Mara could hold her liquor with the best of them, she tended to vent and talk about their personal life. He was thrilled that she had so many close girl friends, but since they all worked with him, after every meeting he'd get strange looks, weird comments and be teased for at least a week. His wife might want to keep their private life private from the general public but she seemingly had no trouble sharing intimate details about their lives to her friends. 

Sam sighed and went up to change. He came downstairs a few minutes later in a pair of faded jeans and a blue knit sweater. "Jenna put the book down and go wash your hands." 

"I'm not hungry." 

"Fine, but you are not ordering a thing. This casserole is really good Jenna, so stop being silly and go wash your hands then sit your butt down at the table." 

Jenna muttered under her breath but followed Sam's orders. She didn't say much over dinner and Sam decided to just let her go off to her room afterwards. He had half a mind to go crash the meeting next door, but decided they might actually force him to stay, which would be worse. 

"Geez, I'm so happy my belly provides a spot for your crab and artichoke dip." Ginger said sarcastically as Mara put the bowl back on her protruding stomach. 

"Like you'd be able to reach it if I put it on the table." Mara chuckled. 

A flash went off and Ginger and Mara yelled at Donna. 

"Sorry but the two of you just look too cute, Ginger sprawled out on the couch and you using her as a table." 

"You know it sucks drinking milk when you guys are drinking the good stuff." 

"Fine Ginger, after I finish this glass of wine I'll join you on the sober train. I brought strawberry syrup with me. I'll hook you up with Jenna's favourite called 101 Dalmatians." 

"Oh that is yummy, can you make me a spiked version Mara?" Ainsley asked as she returned to her chair. 

"Yeah, so Ginger, are you still servicing my employee?" Mara asked matter of factly. 

Ginger turned several shades of red and gawked at Mara, pushing her knee with her foot. "MARA!" 

"Sorry, but I'm curious, because it doesn't look like sex can be that comfortable at this stage of the game." 

"It's starting to be more trouble than it's worth and that's all I'm saying about that matter." 

CJ chuckled, drained her drink, poured another one and decided to give Mara a taste of her own medicine. "So Mar, what I'd like to know is how did you manage to put such a smile on Sammy's face in Nassau when you were burnt to a crisp. If memory serves my correctly, Sam was calling you Princess Snark of Lobster land." 

Mara didn't even seem fazed, "Very carefully and it wasn't a painless process." 

"OK I want details, so spill it." 

Mara looked at CJ wondering if she was going to take the bait or not. She knew Sam would kill her but she was also in the mood to share. 

"Well I'd be happy to teach you a few things Ceeg but you all have to swear you will never mention this to Sam, He'd kill me! You can't even look at him funny, no teasing or smart ass comments." 

"Promise." Donna, Margaret and Ginger said simultaneously while CJ, Carol and Bonnie looked at each other. 

"But that's no fun." Carol whined. 

"Those are my terms." 

"Fine, we accept." CJ agreed begrudgingly. 

"Well Sam had whisked me off for a day on a sailboat and a dinner underneath the stars. We were having a conversation and Sam mentioned Sour Patch Kids candy. I sort of lost focus and derailed the conversation." Mara closed her eyes and put herself back on the rented sailboat. 

"Mara I'm sharing intimate details and you are talking candy?" 

"Sorry, but there's something I think you need to know Sam. I'm a Candy addict. No 12 step program in the world has been able to cure me. I know it's bad for my teeth, that someone as hyper as me doesn't need an extra sugar high, but I just can't help myself. I hear 'candy' and my brain says 'Give it to me. Give it to me now!' I was in a meeting once and the MP said he felt like we were black balling him and pouf! I lost my train of thought and sat there for twenty more minutes thinking about the yummy licorice taste and how I'd chipped a tooth on one once. It controls me, Sam. I like to pretend I control it, but I'm too far gone to fight the addiction." 

"So last week when I kissed you, you really said hmm could use Pop Rocks?" 

"Probably, which reminds me, have you ever kissed a girl with a mouth full of Pop Rocks?" 

"Umm no, those things are bad for your teeth." 

"Oh, Sammy you haven't lived until you've experienced an explosive Pop Rock kiss. How about an Altoids BJ?" 

"BJ?" 

"Blow..." 

"Mara! How on earth... never mind, I don't think I want to know." 

Mara started laughing. "Well you've kissed me after I've had a mouthful of cinnamon Altoids in my mouth. How did it feel?" 

"Warm, I guess, but what I like is how cinnamon spicy you taste. Anytime I smell cinnamon, I think about kissing you." 

"Aw, well yes, the sensation is heat and think of the sensation of winter fresh or peppermint." 

"Cool." 

"Exactly. So, do I really need to connect the rest of the dots?" 

A sexy smile spread across Sam's face. "Really?" 

"Oh Sammy, we are going to have some fun tonight." Mara said with her own sexy grin. She walked over to her purse, pulled out the very familiar red and gold tin and popped about five cinnamon Altoids in to her mouth and tossed two in to Sam's. 

"Does it really...." Donna asked with a big grin. 

"You sound like Sam." Mara laughed. "It does, my purse is at your foot. Take a cinnamon Altoid and suck on it for a few minutes then blow on your hand, it will feel warmer." 

Ainsley got up and came back a minute later with a tin of wintergreen Altoids. Once both tins of candy had made their way around the room and Mara had made everyone another drink, CJ brought the conversation back to her question. 

"I still want more details." 

"CJ was it not you, who proclaimed in the Oval Office no less, that you were great in bed? I think you know how to give a blow job! 

"I do but weren't you in pain?" 

"Yes, but I told Sam that there was a fine line between pleasure and pain and that any pain I felt would be worth the pleasure I'd give him. Let's just say that I arched my back once and didn't do it again 'cause it hurt like hell. End of story." 

"Now why would Sam kill you for that, it wasn't even tease worthy info?"Margaret asked. 

"Sam's a freak. What can I say? I think he finally just got the message that I refuse to have sex with him in his office." 

"No couch, makes sense to me." Donna replied. 

"Exactly and those people who have couches would kill us if they ever caught us having sex on their couches." 

"Damn straight I would." CJ said quickly. 

"On the other hand, my office couch was picked out with couch sex in mind." 

"Yes, we all know why Sam enjoys having lunch with you so much Mara." Ginger snickered. 

"What about sex and food?" Ainsley asked. 

"Which do I prefer?" Mara asked playing dumb. 

"No, do you ever combine the two?" 

"Well I'm sure Tom must, to keep you interested." Mara teased. "Yes, some are more successful than others. I don't like how pudding feels but I don't flinch when ice cream hits my stomach. Honey is too damn gooey but whip cream is always good. I love those spray cans. It bugs me when Sam just uses me instead of a plate. My stomach was not made for easy access to his cheese and crackers." 

"No, but apparently I'm good for dips." Ginger muttered sarcastically. 

"Godiva chocolates warmed by body heat are quite tasty." Donna added ignoring Ginger. 

"Ah but Leondias chocolates are even better. French Mint bars melt quickly too." Mara supplied. 

"In college, a guy once poured Brandy all over me and lapped it up. It was a mess but I didn't care while he was satisfying me. I only cursed him out much later when he split and left me to clean up." CJ said. 

"Brandy? Champagne I can see but Brandy? Nope wouldn't have worked for me." 

"Mara, you'd take champagne anyway you can get it." 

"Only if it's the good stuff." Mara laughed. 

Ginger started laughing to herself which drew Mara and Bonnie's attention. 

"What's so funny Ginge?" Bonnie asked. 

"I just remembered the stupid dream I had the other night." 

"Spill it." Mara replied quickly. 

"It involves you Mara." Ginger said with a smirk. 

"Spill it for sure!" CJ exclaimed. 

"Well it was a future dream. Sam was President and I was his Executive Secretary, sitting at Mrs. Lan...Debbie's desk. Donna and Josh came out after a meeting, just as Mara came in to the outer office. She didn't ask if Sam was free she just walked in and closed the door. I was on my way to lunch when all of a sudden the panic speaker system is triggered. I can hear every word in the Oval as can the Secret Service, who are rushing to the Oval. I can't believe my ears 'cause what's being broadcast is the two of you having sex. The agents realize and knock loudly and ask you to step outside. Sam opens the door and you try to get out of view but I see a quick glimpse of you holding your top over your bare chest. You say shit and Sam hears it in the outer office and realizes your nooner is being broadcast...." 

"Holy Crap! I'm mortified just thinking about it." 

"Yeah, I'm blushing for you in the dream and the kicker is Sam looks sheepish for about two seconds before his Cheshire Cat grin spreads all across his face. He says "I like having sex with my wife. So sue me. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to flick that damn switch off and go back to where I was, before I was so rudely interrupted." With that Sam closes the office door, I hear him chuckling and assuring you that he'll settle for couch sex from now on, never mind his desk and the sound goes off. I woke up laughing." 

Mara was still mortified but she smiled softly at Ginger for knowing Sam would be President one day too. She leaned over and gave her hand a quick squeeze of affection. "I don't think I'm ever setting foot in the Oval again, just to be on the safe side." Mara stated with a grin. 

"I want to know what the heck you ate before bedtime to have that dream."Ainsley asked. 

"It always comes back to food for you Ainsley. You sure you don't have a tape worm?" CJ teased. 

"So Ginger when is Ryan sexiest to you?" Donna asked. 

"I'll answer that if Mara, Bonnie and you do too." 

"Well I guess Ryan is sexiest when he is doing the job I pay him for." Mar retorted. 

"You're such a smart ass, but I'll answer anyway. I think my husband is the sexiest when he comes home and gives me a tender kiss and leaves a soft kiss on my belly. He goes into this silly dialogue with my belly and ends it with "Now Sam you don't give your Momma any trouble or you'll hear about it for the rest of your life." 

Mara wiped a lone tear off her cheek and smiled at Ginger, "Yeah I can see how that makes you melt." 

"When Josh's ego gets way out of control, I know he is going to be smacked down to size and his wounded pride look just makes me want to jump him every time." 

"Matthew shuts the football game off when I enter the room on Sundays. I never thought a man was capable of doing that so there's my answer." Bonnie added. 

"It's never changed for me, Sam is in writer's mode, his hair disheveled from running his hands through it, his glasses have slipped half way down his nose, his sleeves are pushed back and he's unaware I'm watching. That's when Sam is the sexiest to me." 

"How's life with Jenna going? Carol asked. 

"Now that I've put her in her place it's going much better. She's stopped hogging Sam all the time and I love you all for competing for her Friday nights. She actually looks forward to getting out of the house and I love having my husband to myself." 

"Yes, playing well with the other children was never your strong suit." CJ muttered. 

"So how did your date with Ken go?" Mara asked CJ. 

"Pretty good, we are having brunch on Sunday. Where have you been hiding all these Canadian guys? Do you have them locked up and bring them out for a fix up?" 

"You mean, I haven't told you about my stable of Canadian studs?" Mara chuckled. 

"If wishing made it so." Carol commented. 

"You know Pierre in Passport Control might float your boat Carol. I'll fix you up." 

"I'll date anyone once." Carol replied seriously while the others chuckled. 

"Ginger, does your Doc still think your due date is accurate?" 

"Yeah Mara, but I'm hoping I'll be a bit early or you and Sam will miss the birth." 

"Why would they...oh Anguilla." Margaret answered her own question. 

"Well I haven't mentioned it to Sam yet, but I was thinking of postponing our trip until after Sam can meet Samantha. I hope he's not driving you nuts at work." 

"Are you kidding? I love being pampered and I think it's so sweet when Sam starts talking to the baby and telling her all the things he's going to teach her." 

"You'll have to take care of the punctuation part yourself." Bonnie teased. 

"I still can't believe you agreed to that Vanity Fair interview." CJ muttered incredulously. "Why ask for my opinion, if you are just going to do what ever the hell you want to anyway?" 

"I got several opinions, took them in to consideration and made up my own mind." Mara replied testily. 

"Mara, I know you, this is going to get very personal and you aren't going to be able to spin it. I know you have one of the sharpest political minds in the world, but this bears repeating: It was dumb to agree, so you better be damn careful about what you say and how you say it." 

"Couldn't you have requested another reporter?" Donna asked. 

"Sure, then the article would have been about how I'm too insecure to deal with my husband's former fiancée. If I had said no outright, they'd be speculating on what it is I'm trying to hide. It was a no win situation and the best thing I could do was go into it with my eyes open. I've read some of Lisa's pieces, she's not bad....nowhere near Sam's caliber, but she seems to have a degree of impartiality. I set the date knowing Sam wouldn't be in town for most of the week and Jenna will be in Montreal. I've never been afraid of the press and as long as they keep Jenna out of everything they'll live." 

"I guess our lunch next week is canceled then." Ainsley stated. 

"Please, I still have to eat, unless you are uncomfortable with it Ains." 

"I love food and I'm sort of curious to meet the woman Sam almost married." 

I'm kind of curious myself. Sam's told me more about Laurie than Lisa. What I've managed to get out of him about Lisa makes me wonder why on earth he asked someone he didn't really love to marry him." 

"He was going through the motions; thank God Josh came along and rescued him." 

"Actually Donna, the truth is that Sam was already thinking about making a change, Josh merely provided him with the perfect opportunity. Let's analyze this. Do you really think that Sam would have made such a radical, life altering decision just on Josh's bad poker face alone?" 

"I never really thought about it, but Sam never makes rash decisions." 

"Stupid decisions maybe." Ginger chuckled, "Sam tends to overanalyze things. Has he ever heard from Laurie?" 

"A few times, but he hadn't heard from her in about 2 years. I had Leslie track her down for me. I told her Sam and I were wondering what she was up to and that we hoped she was doing well. She was working for a small law firm in Atlanta but was hoping to secure a position in a larger firm in Seattle. We talked for about 20 minutes and I told her I'd be happy to send her a letter of recommendation but she declined. She was afraid it would lead back to Sam and since that's finally forgotten; she didn't want it to resurface. I had Sam call her from my office a few weeks ago. She got the job and starts May 1st." 

"Good for her, y'all ready for dessert?" 

"Raspberry butter cream from Cake Love? Bring it on!" Ginger exclaimed. 

Lisa was a few minutes late arriving at the Canadian Embassy and wasn't in a very good mood, since she wanted to create a good impression. She had reluctantly accepted the assignment and was slightly surprised that Mara agreed to be interviewed. She read everything about her that had been printed. She made sure she had done excellent research since countless articles had pointed out, that she had no tolerance for fools or ill prepared people. She was escorted to the sixth floor elevator and followed the guard's directions to Leslie's desk. The desk was empty but she could see that Mara's office door was half open. She sat down on the closest chair to the door and after hearing Sam's voice, listened intently. 

"No, she's not here yet. Leslie said traffic was a real bitch this morning." 

"You mean Leslie was late? Wow, she must have been freaking out." 

"Yeah, I sent her over to have some breakfast and asked her to bring me back a hot chocolate and Beaver Tail. The poor thing was so frazzled by road rage when she came bustling in." 

"Our favourite rugrat just sent me an e-mail." 

"Did she? What does Jenna have to say when she should be listening to her teacher?" 

"That she's bored to tears and did this math lesson eons ago. She wants to get to Social Studies so she can do her presentation on the Governor General. She's using the pictures of Rideau Hall she took when you brought her to a reception a few years ago." 

"That was when I first noticed she had a talent for photography. I hope you intend to finish your business as quickly as possible and get back home. I hate taking sleeping pills." 

"I'll do my best. Go get drunk with Donna." Sam laughed. 

"You want me to wake up with a hangover when you aren't around to bitch to? I thought you loved me." Mara teased. 

Please, in all the years I've known you, I can count the number of times you've had a hangover on one hand." 

"I'm not a Mary sissy pants like you." Mara chuckled. 

"I shouldn't let you talk to Nancy so often." 

"Like I need your permission to talk to Nancy, pretty boy!" 

Sam decided to ignore Mara "Ginger wants you to know that if you feel so inclined, she'd really love a picnic lunch in my office today." 

"I don't know if I can swing it with Lisa being here, but if I can't today I'll do it one day this week." 

"They are boarding my flight, I've got to go. I love you, you big pain in the ass." 

"I love you too, geek boy. Come home soon." 

""I'll see what I can do. Say hi to Lisa for me." 

"I will. I love you, Sam. Stay safe." 

"I love you too, sweetie. Bye." 

"Bye." 

Mara switched the speaker phone off and thought she noticed someone pass by her door. 

"Leslie did you inhale that coffee?" Mara yelled out. 

Lisa waited a few seconds then rose and knocked on the door. 

"Come in." 

"Hello Ambassador Whitford, I'm Lisa Sherborne and I'm sorry for being late." 

"Hi Lisa, call me Mara. Don't worry about it. I hear traffic was more hellish than normal this morning. Have a seat." 

"Thank you." 

"Would you care for a drink?" 

"No, I'm fine, thanks." 

"You mean to tell me you aren't a caffeine addicted fiend?" 

Lisa couldn't help smiling. "I prefer to delude myself into believing I'm not an addict." 

Mara grinned, "Sam claims you make a mean cup of coffee. He says hello by the way." 

"Right back at him, I understand you don't like coffee at all." 

"The smell makes me queasy and I generally prefer any other type of drink. I have maybe 5 cups of coffee a year." 

"How did you manage a career in politics without a coffee connection?" 

"To tell the truth, I never was asked. I guess everyone assumed there was coffee in my mug when it was pulp free orange juice. I have to have my sugar and vitamin C jolt in the morning or I can't function." 

"Thank you for agreeing to this interview. It wasn't my idea, but I admire you for accepting. I know why they assigned me to this story, but this is a profile on the Canadian Ambassador. I do not intend to turn it into a tabloid tell all. Frankly, the less I have to write about Sam the better." 

"Lisa, I accepted because it was a no win situation. I had your last ten interviews pulled and didn't think you'd be out to do a hatchet job on me. Sam and I both take great pains to keep our private life private. Here's a copy of the interview Danny did with us about our wedding and why in an ideal world, we hoped no one would ever find out we were married. You can try, but you aren't going to get more personal details than that." 

"I'm familiar with no comment. Can I start with a question I'm not sure you'd want to answer?" 

"Why don't we get the tough ones over with first?" 

"With the recent death of your cousin and her husband, you've become your 12 year old goddaughter's legal guardian. How has instant parenthood affected you personally and professionally?" 

"I think the personally is fairly obvious, Sue was my favourite cousin and I adored Steve. I'm still coming to terms with my own grief. My greatest concern has been and will continue to be Jenna's welfare. It's very hard to parent a child today, but imagine trying to parent when you aren't a child's natural parent. Sam and I are doing the best we can and praying that we don't scar Jenna for life." 

"And professionally?" 

"Well you might have noticed the desk up against my wall outside. That's where Jenna does most of her school work via the Internet and video conferences with her classroom back in Montreal. She's been given the power to interrupt any meeting if she needs to talk to me. The Prime Minister gets put on hold if Jenna needs me. I've become even more zealous about getting out of here on time. Planning business trips becomes more of a logistical nightmare. Sam and I can't both be off somewhere at the same time, unless Jenna is going to be in Montreal. I love my job, but Jenna is a much higher priority for me." 

"How is she handling this?" 

"About as well as can be expected, she has her good days and her bad days. She is a remarkable young woman who will put us all to shame one day. She relates to adults more than kids her own age. I was like that too, and I don't think that is necessarily a good thing." 

"You had an unhappy childhood?" 

"It wasn't horrible but it certainly was not ideal. I don't know what I would have done without my Grandma's love and attention. I don't think a grade nine student should be playing mother to her younger sister but I didn't have a choice. The prospect of letting Dani fend for herself at age nine wasn't an option to me. I wonder what world my Dad was living in to think that he could move to Toronto for his career, spend sixty hours a week at work and leave a nine and fourteen year old home alone. I love my Dad but he'll never win a Father of the Year award because he was never around." 

"Wow, is that why you are so driven to succeed?" 

"I wouldn't say I'm driven to succeed. Whatever I do, I try to do to the best of my abilities because there is no sense in doing things half assed. Can we go off the record?" 

"Sure." 

"Lisa, my mother was a narcissistic bitch who only paid attention to her children to dress us up like little Barbie dolls to show off to her friends. My Dad loved us, but was never around enough. He thought spending a few hours with us once a week was being a parent. My childhood affected me personally, but it had nothing to do with shaping my professional life. My Grandma gave me so much love that I can never claim to have had a horrible upbringing. The damages I suffered didn't prevent me from becoming the Director General of the Canadian government for 12 years. They didn't prevent me from being named the Canadian Ambassador to the United States of America. Incidentally, the damage isn't there anymore because Sam's love and determination erased it all. Sam showed and taught me that I was worthy and deserving of love and that it was OK to return his love because he'd never leave me. Don't talk about my childhood and you can use those last 2 sentences if you want to." 

"Mara, what would you say to a Jeckyl and Hyde type profile? The first half on the political mover and shaker who defies all conventions, but arguably is the most successful Ambassador in modern times. A woman whose mere name strikes fear in the heart of men. The second part will be about the big kid who has bubbles and a candy store in her office. Whose love for her husband is evident the second his name is mentioned. A woman who is determined to give her goddaughter the best childhood humanly possible. You know, CJ threatened me with reporter death if I hurt you. Most impressively, the woman who would toss it all for her husband and goddaughter without a second thought. Let's go outside the box, Mara." 

Mara smiled, "I always tell new employees that they have to be willing to think outside the box. I guess I should be willing to go there myself." 

Mara found Lisa easy to talk to and was confident that she wouldn't regret the final published article. Sam called her at nine Thursday night to tell her he was on his way to catch the last flight out of Philadelphia for the evening. Mara passed the information on to Ginger so she wouldn't be surprised to see him in the morning. Ginger was watching ER with Ryan when a breaking news banner about a plane crash came across the bottom of the screen. Ginger's jaw dropped as her glass of apple juice shattered on the floor. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" 

"US Air 319 is the last flight from Philly to DCA. I know because I've booked it for Toby and Sam countless times." 

"Wow. Thank God neither of them is on it." 

Ginger started shaking and crying at the same time. Ryan pulled her into his arms. "Abbey, we've got to call Abbey. Mara can't be alone when she finds out." 

"Mara? Oh God...Sam was on the flight?" 

"Yyyes...that's what Mara called to tell me. He was on his way to catch the last flight out." 

"Maybe he didn't make it on the flight, Baby. Try his cell phone." 

Ginger started dialing the number but her hands were shaking too much. Ryan cycled through the directory until he found the number and hit send. A recorded message came back saying that the caller was out of the service area. Ryan called directory assistance for a phone number for the Philadelphia Airport and asked for Sam to be paged. There was no response. Ryan tired the cell phone one more time before he started to worry too. 

"Ginger, I think you better call the First Lady." 

Ginger managed to hold it together long enough to be connected to Abbey but lost it when Abbey said hello. 

"Dr. Bartlet, it's Ryan Gauthier..." 

"Ryan, is something wrong with Ginger or the baby?" 

"No Ma'am. We were just watching TV and found out that there has been a plane crash. Ginger is fairly certain that Sam was on the flight." 

"Dear God, no." 


	7. Waiting

April 2007 

"Ryan, tell Ginger I hope she has never been so wrong in her life. I'm going to see what I can find out, and then I'll go straight to Mara's." 

"Would you let us know what you find out Ma'am?" 

"Sure Ryan, thank you for calling." 

"Bye Ma'am." 

"Bye Ryan, give Ginger a hug for me." 

Abbey hung up and dialed Ron, asking him to find out everything he could and report back to her in half an hour. Jed had just finished taking a call about the crash in his study when Abbey informed him that one of their own could be on the flight. Jed's face fell instantly and she watched him age twenty years right before her eyes. She was on her way out the door when an agent informed her that they were able to confirm Sam had a reservation on the flight but it would be another hour before the actual flight manifest would be accessible. Abbey turned around again and gave him a long hug and a kiss before she left. 

The distant hum of thunder could be heard in the distance as the car made its way towards Georgetown and Mara's mansion. Abbey called Mara when she was five minutes away under the guise of coming back from dinner. Mara happened to look out the window when the car pulled up and she opened the door as a crack of thunder disturbed the silence and set off a few car alarms. 

"I hope Sam has his umbrella with him." Mara said as she kissed Abbey on the cheek and ushered her inside. 

"I'm impressed you didn't just jump two feet in the air." Abbey commented knowing thunder and lightening once terrified Mara. 

"I'm fine now when I'm inside, I wouldn't want to be outside when it happened. It still freaks the hell out of me." 

"Ah, you have any cookies?" 

"Not made, I have some in the freezer I could bake. You want chocolate chip or double chocolate caramel?" 

"Both." Abbey replied hoping to keep Mara in the kitchen and way from the news until she heard from Ron." 

"Skipped dessert tonight did we?" 

"Yes I did. So how's the interview been going?" 

"Pretty good, Lisa has only asked two questions I refuse to answer. I almost fell off my chair when she told me she'd send me her final copy to be submitted. I can't change anything but at least I'll know what she wrote and if Vanity Fair tries to do some shady edit work." 

"So what's Lisa like?' 

"She's nice enough and is average looking. No raving beauty, but she's certainly not ugly. She tilts her head to the side a lot which sort of annoys me. She's done her homework..." 

"Mara tell me what I really want to know!" Abbey demanded.. 

"No I can't see how Sam ever had any chemistry with her. I just don't get it, I guess that will always be a mystery to me. I'm going to invite her over to dinner tomorrow night, since Sam will be back. Maybe I'll pick up some clues." 

Mara noticed a momentary change in Abbey's face when she mentioned Sam being back. She dismissed it as concern for Sam having dinner with his ex- fiancee. About ten minutes later Mara mentioned that Sam should be home in half an hour and he'd be thrilled to have freshly baked cookies. Abbey bit down on her lip and smiled uneasily. Mara knew something was wrong and stopped herself from panicking. She excused herself to go to the bathroom. Mara stared at her reflection in the mirror and took a few deep breaths while concentrating her thoughts on Sam. An involuntarily sigh of relief escaped her lips when she didn't feel anything. She would know if something was horribly wrong because she'd feel it in the pit of her stomach. She figured Sam was called back and Abbey knew about it. 

"The timer went off, so I took the cookies out." 

"Thanks Abbey, Sam hates burnt cookies." 

Abbey didn't say anything in return, she blew on a cookie and pinched a corner off and ate it instead. 

"Abbey, Sam got called back on his way to the airport didn't he? You don't have to worry about being the messenger. I know these things can't be helped sometime." 

"Have you heard from Sam?" Abbey asked a little too curiously. 

"He called me on his cell en route to the airport to grab the last flight out to DCA. He should be home in twenty-forty minutes unless the storm prevents them from landing." 

"So you haven't heard from him since?" 

"No, Abbey, what the hell..." The phone rang. "That's probably him now, hold on a sec." 

Mara reached over the counter and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" 

"Aunty Mara, Sam's still in Philly right?" Jenna asked quickly. 

"He's supposed to be on his way home from Philly Jenna." 

Mara heard Jenna gasp and it freaked her out. "Jenna? Why do you want to know?" 

"What flight was he taking?" 

"The last flight out, I never remember the flight number." 

"Is it USAir?" 

"Yeah" 

"Fuck, no..." 

"Jenna!" Mara growled into the phone, "Watch your language!" 

"Aunty Mara is it flight 319?" Jenna asked barely above a whisper. 

"Could be, Jenna what on earth is going on?" 

"I turned my laptop on to print a article and when My Yahoo came up there was a banner flash that US Air 319 had crashed half an hour after taking off from Philadelphia on it's way to DCA." 

"Oh shit...Abbey!!!" 

"Mara I'm trying to get a hold of Ron, I didn't want to tell you anything until we knew more." 

"WE? WE? Who is we and didn't any of you think I might want to know about this?" 

"Ryan called, Ginger saw the flash update during ER, made the connection and burst into tears. She had Ryan call me because she didn't want you to be alone when you found out." 

"Sam isn't dead Abbey! He's not dead, he can't be. I'd know if he was. Jenna do you hear me? Everything is all right!" 

"He's not answering his cell phone Mara. It's saying he's out of calling area. That's never happened before. I beeped him ten minutes ago and got nothing." 

"Jenna when you heard about your parents did you know it was true in your heart.? I mean I'm sure you thought it was a mistake, but did you still get that sick feeling...." 

"Yeah I did but...." 

"Well, do you have that feeling now?" 

"No, but I sort of feel numb all over." 

"I'm telling you Jenna, Sam is fine I just know it." Mara noticed Abbey put her cell phone on the counter. "What did Ron say?" 

"Sam was assigned seat 1A.." 

"Just because they gave him a seat doesn't mean he was sitting in it!" 

"Mara, let me finish, they don't have a boarding pass for him..." 

"See....." 

MARA! They also don't have a boarding pass for one of the flight attendants best friends who did board the flight. They can't rule anything out yet." 

"Tell Ron to stop wasting his time, Sam is fine." 

Jenna was listening over the line and wanted to believe with her entire heart that Sam was fine. While she didn't have that sick feeling, she didn't know everything was all right. 

" Mara can I talk to Abbey?" 

Mara handed the phone to Abbey and headed over to the oven to put another batch of cookies in. 

"Jenna, Ron just..." 

"I heard, what's Mar doing?" 

"Putting cookies in the oven." 

"What? She's living in her own little reality right now, nothing you can say will register with her. I don't have the feeling of doom, but I do have that nervous feeling I get when I'm anxious about something. Do you have anything just in case the world caves in?" 

"Yes I do Jenna, I came prepared." 

"Good, could you call me the second you hear anything?" 

"Jenna is your teacher there?" 

"No Grandma is with me tonight." 

"Go tell her what's going on, I don't want you to be alone just in case." 

"K. Aunty Abbey, God would be that cruel would he? He'd never take my parents and Sam away in less than 3 months." 

Abbey's heart broke for Jenna, "I don't think so Sweetie, but sometimes God does things that seem so horrible and unfair and you can never rationalize them." 

"I'm going to go make some chocolate icing." 

"Ok, I'll call you the second I hear anything." 

"I luv ya Aunty Abbey." 

"I love you too Jenna." Abbey hung up the phone and said a silent prayer. 

Mara was no longer in the kitchen and when the timer went off again, so Abbey pulled the cookies out and went to look for her. She checked upstairs first then down in the wine cellar. She called out to her and got no response. She checked the bathroom and laundry room before opening the front door to ask her detail if Mara left. She didn't need to ask as she found Mara sitting on the stoop getting drenched . 

"MARA! You're soaking! Get in here!" 

"I'm waiting for Sam." 

"You can wait for him inside, now come in." 

"No, I want to be able to see him as he arrives." 

"Mara do you really think Sam wants to hug a wet dish rag?" Abbey tried a different tactic. 

"Sam won't care." 

"Mara, I'm not in the mood to deal with a petulant child." 

"Abbey, I'm not in the mood to give a damn about your mood." Mara replied tersely looking out to the street once more. 

Abbey gave up and closed the door. Five minutes turned into ten minutes, which turned into thirty. She was just about to get the Secret Service to haul Mara in when she noticed a car pulling up. She held her breath and finally exhaled when it was Josh. 

The sound of water splashing beneath tires sent Mara's head flying up. A big smile spread across her face and her spirit soared until she looked closer and recognized the car. Josh's heart sank the second he noticed Mara sitting on the stoop as rain poured off her creating a large pool of water below her feet. He hopped out the car, nodded at the guard who unlocked the gate for him. Josh recognized the look on her face and sighed deeply. 

"Sorry, Bu. I dashed your hopes again didn't I?" 

"Sort of, but it's your specialty. You burst my balloon and Abbey gives horrible pep talks. I've accepted it." 

"Have you heard anything?" Josh asked plopping down beside Mara." 

Mara smiled softly for a moment, touched by Josh's willingness to get drenched with her. 

"Not since he called on the way to the airport." 

"I tried his cell five minutes ago, it's still saying the caller you are trying to reach...." 

"Is still out of the service area." Mara finished. 

"Yeah, you know I've lost track of how many times I've gotten wet helping you in a crisis. But don't worry, you still have 3 Armani shirts left." Josh replied pulling her into his arms. 

Mara chuckled softly and leaned down to leave a kiss on Josh's forearm. "I think I owe you jeans for this one. It's not just tears on your shoulder, it's a full body shower." 

"Yeah but it's the rain not you, so don't worry about it." 

"You know, if I thought it would help, I'd lock Sam in the house and never let him out again." 

"Yeah, but you know Sam, he'd fall down the stairs or manage to nick an artery cutting a bagel." Josh responded wryly 

Josh could tell Mara was smiling. "Why does he insist on scaring the crap out of me at least once a year?" 

"Cause he's a disaster waiting to happen? He's the King of the Klutz?" 

"Thank God I don't get ulcers or I wouldn't have a stomach left." 

"He's not dead Mara. I know it." Josh said softly. 

"I know, but no one else believes me. Not even Jenna." 

"I do. I remember what it felt like that first Christmas and then I was scared to death he'd slip away from us. I was strong and brave for you, but I didn't have the same faith you did that he'd recover. I don't feel like he's slipping away now." 

"I feel it Josh. In the pit of my stomach, I can feel it. I know something is wrong and usually I can think about people and tell if it's them or not. Hell, that night at Rosslyn, I knew something bad happened in Washington before I even turned on the TV. That's why I flicked on CNN. I woke up from a deep sleep the exact moment my Grandma died and I knew she'd passed on. I felt it strongly the day before Sue and Steve died. I dismissed it as part of the wicked cramps I was having, even though it was different. The miscarriages have screwed up my...." 

"Spidey senses?" 

Mara laughed out loud and elbowed Josh in the stomach. "I'm telling you something deep and personal and you are thinking of comics?" Mara teased. 

"Hey, Sam told me about how candy derails many a conversation he has with you, so deal with it." 

"Where the hell can he be, Josh? Is he lying in some field hoping someone will find the sole survivor of flight 319? Did he miss the flight and get on one to Baltimore?" 

"319 is the last flight out to the Capitol Mara. Did you think to see if your jet was called into action?" 

"No, I don't think Sam knows how to do it. In an emergency he goes to Leslie, otherwise I do all the ordering." 

"Sam is a pretty smart guy. It's worth a shot." Josh fished his cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to her. 

Mara dialed Leslie first to see if Sam asked her to help him out. Leslie had just heard the news and regretfully told Mara he hadn't called her. Mara checked with her pilot and was informed that the plane was still in the hangar. 

"He could have rented a car and his cell phone battery died." Josh offered. 

"He'd have the radio on and when he heard the news he'd find a phone and call collect if he had to, so I wouldn't jump to conclusions like everyone else." 

"Mara, everyone else has jumped to some pretty natural conclusions. He has been listening to a lot of books on tapes lately, so he wouldn't have the radio on." 

"I guess that's possible. I made some chocolate chip cookies if you want to go inside and get some." 

"Mara, why don't we both go inside and dry off. Then, if you still insist on going out again,we can find you a raincoat. I'm starting to get chilled to the bone and Sam would kill me if I let you stay out in a rainstorm by yourself." 

"I'm fine Josh." 

"No, Mara, you're not. I promise once you dry off and have a cup of hot chocolate we'll come back out in rain gear." Josh stood up and pulled Mara with him. 

Abbey had no idea what Josh said or why it took him so long to say it, but she was grateful when Josh walked in the door with Mara by his side. She tossed them both a towel. Mara sent Josh up to take a warm shower. She changed into dry clothes, pulled her rain coat out and went back downstairs to make hot chocolate. 

Three hours earlier. 

Sam tossed a fifty at the cab driver and sprinted into the terminal. He zigged and zagged around slow moving passengers, slowing only to go through security. He was nearly out of breath by the time he presented his boarding pass at Gate 12. 

"I'm sorry, sir, but the flight has boarded already." 

"It's not leaving for another nine and a half minutes." 

"I'm sorry sir, but the cutoff time is fifteen minutes prior to scheduled departure. I can rebook you for the first flight in the morning." 

"It will take me a minute to get on the flight." 

"I know sir and if I were you I'd still be asking but I'm afraid the only thing I can do is rebook you for the morning." 

Sam was about to pull the 'White House' card when he heard Mara's voice in his head. 'If you don't make the flight Sam, don't worry about it. Just take the first flight home in the morning.' He walked away from the gate and decided to have a quick drink before calling Mara. He was almost finished his JD on the rocks when he heard his name being called. He followed the direction of the voice and acknowledged Senator Carrick. 

"Hello Senator Carrick, if you are on your way to flight 319, you're too late." 

"You missed your flight?" 

"Yeah, they wouldn't let me board. I figured I'd have a drink before I call to tell my wife I lied and won't make it tonight." 

"Sam, I'm about to catch a private jet back to Dulles. If Josh was in your place, I'd let him walk home. I like your wife and I tolerate you. You've got a ride if you want one." 

"Geez sir, I guess it's a good thing I tolerate you too." Sam replied with a smirk. 

Chris chuckled, "You know for a donkey, you aren't half bad." 

Sam was about to take an exception to being called an ass when his brain kicked in. "I'm a little tired to come up with an elephant response but when I do Senator...." 

"Sam, call me Chris and leave your tip so we can get going. I hear a storm is heading our way." 

Half an hour after the flight should have landed, Sam asked Chris, if the pilot navigated by the stars. Chris assured Sam, that the pilot wasn't following the Delta shuttle. He buried his face in his hands wondering if the entire world knew about that incident. Thirty minutes later, Chris went up to talk to the pilot and came back with bad news. 

"The pilot has been forced to circle and his request to divert to Baltimore has been denied." 

"Great, exactly how much fuel do we have?" 

"We're fine, which the tower knows, so they don't care that we just want to get home." 

Two hours later Sam, tried Mara on his cell and it wouldn't work. Another hour later Sam had finally had enough. 

"Chris ask the pilot to contact the tower at Andrew's and ask for permission to land there." 

The pilot gave it a shot and was denied. Sam got on the radio after that. 

"Andrews, this is Sam Seaborn with Senator Carrick, I don't care anymore if you have to wake my boss up. Get us the authorization to land now." 

A few minutes passed before the radio crackled back to life. "This is Andrew's tower, Charlie Delta four seven niner cleared for landing. Acknowledge." 

Sam smiled at the Pilot and went back to his seat to pass the good news on. 

"Andrews is going to let us land there, finally. I think I had them drag the President out of bed to do it, but we'll be home in less than an hour." 

"Way to name-drop, Sam, but how on earth did you get Andrews to clear it?" 

"I've had NSC card clearance for about a year now, but I'm sure it's because they know me. Mara's Gulfstream has special permission to be in a hangar there. Andrew's is it's home base. Before you start wondering about the US wasting tax dollars on the Canadian Ambassador, Mara pays for all the cost related to being here." 

"Never would have crossed my mind Sam, I'm too grateful to be going home to care. Sam, I know you guys are having a tough time with 482. Strange as it may seem, I only have a minor problem with it. If you want to set a meeting up during the week, I'm sure we could hammer something out that will pass." 

"Thanks Chris, for the ride and the offer on 482. I'll be holding you to it." 

"I know you will." 

Five and a half hours had elapsed from the time of the crash of Flight 319. Sam should have been home five hours ago and there was still no sign of, or word of, him. Mara was starting to go stir crazy and was back out on the stoop in her raincoat, sitting under a large umbrella with Josh. Abbey was waiting for another call from Ron to confirm if Sam was on the plane according to the manifest. Ron has requested FAA officials to ask about Sam to the check in staff during the recording of their official statements. Abbey flipped open her cell phone when it rang. 

"Well Ron?" 

"Sweet knees it's me." 

"I knew you wouldn't be able to sleep,,, Oh God Jed tell me you are just calling to see how Mara is holding up." 

"I wish I could say that , but I have news Abbey." 

"Spit it Jed! I can't take this waiting." 

"Sam should be walking in the front door in about fifteen minutes. He's been stuck in a private plane chartered by Senator Carrick for the last five hours, Sam talked Andrews into letting them land. This is anotherone of those time I don't mind my staff using my name for personal gain." 

"I'm so relieved I'm speechless. I'm going to tell Mara and Josh then head home. Thanks for calling, sweetie." 

"I'll see you in twenty. Tell Mara, Sam is not expected in tomorrow. I don't think Mara would let him out of her arms anyway. Josh is there?" 

"Yeah, its a long story but I'm telling Josh to take the day off too." 

"You know best Dr. Bartlet." 

"Don't you ever forget that Bubba." Abbey laughed, "Warm the bed up for me." 

"Yes ma'am." Jed chuckled before hanging up. 

The phone rang again and Abbey checked the display. It was Ron this time.. 

"Hi Ron, Jed just called me, Sam is fine and just landed at Andrews about twenty minutes or so ago.' 

"Yes, ma'am. I got the news while the FAA was confirming that Sam was denied boarding because he arrived five minutes before the flight left." 

"Thank you, Ron, for all your help. Now get home and get some sleep." 

"Yes ma'am, please tell Mara that I'm very happy she was right." 

"I will Ron, night." 

When the door opened, both Josh and Mara whipped their heads around. Abbey had her purse over her shoulder. 

"Jed just called, Sam should be here in fifteen minutes. He was on a private plane with Chris Carrick and Andrew's wouldn't let them land until Sam convinced them." 

"Poor Sam, stuck with that arrogant jackass for five hours. I'm amazed he didn't perform a frontal lobotomy on himself." 

"Josh, he's not that bad. I've never had a problem with him. Obviously, Sam missed the flight and he was kind enough to offer him a lift." 

"Yeah, well he'd have let me rot in the airport." 

"Hell Josh, I might do that myself." Mara teased before giving Josh a kiss on the cheek. 

"I'm going home kids. Josh both you and Sam are under orders to take the day off. Ron wants you to know he's very glad Mara was right. For the record Mara, I didn't think Sam was gone. I just anted you to be prepared just in case." 

Mara rose and wrapped her arms around Abbey, giving her a long hug. "I know Mom, but I didn't want to hear it. I couldn't hear it. Thank you so much for coming over. Will you call Ginger on your way home?" 

"Sure." 

"Donna too please and ask her to tell Toby and CJ." 

"I will Josh, now come here and give me a hug." 

"Thank you Josh, you reached her when I couldn't." Abbey whispered. 

"She only has two shirts left to use before I need new ones." Josh replied with a smirk. 

"I heard that." Mara said with a grin. She snatched Josh's cell phone out of his coat pocket and called Jenna to let her know everything was all right. 

"Now will you go inside?" Josh asked in vain. 

"No way! I came out here to fly into his arms the second I saw him and now that we have a real ETA you expect me to go inside? What are you, nuts?!" 

"Hey just thought I'd give it a try." 

"Thank you for being you Josh." Mara said with a sweet smile before giving him a long hug. 

"Sweetie, how can I be anywhere but here at a time like this." 

"Can you imagine what the Josh Lyman and Mara Whitford of your first visit would say if someone told them...." 

"Are you out of your freaking mind? Love that bitch? You'd slap them hard and literally call the men in the white coats on them." 

Mara cracked up and Josh soon followed. They were still wiping away tears of laughter when she noticed a set of headlights in the distance. The rain had finally stopped and Mara listened as the wheels went over puddle after puddle. The black sedan came to a halt in front of the house and Mara was down at the gate before the door even opened. Sam had just stepped up on the sidewalk when Mara threw herself against him with such force that she slammed him back against the car door. Sam wanted to scream, since the small of his back was protesting loudlywildly and Sam wanted to scream but Mara had engaged in such a soul-searing kiss that he was only able to whimper in his mind. 


	8. Two Halves, One Whole

"Mara you're hurting me." Sam said when the kiss finished. 

"Sorry, but pain is a good thing Samuel. It means you are alive." 

"What the hell?" he asked with a look of confusion on his face. 

Mara didn't answer him. She simply picked up his briefcase and duffle bag from the curb and walked towards the door. She stopped to whisper something in Josh's ear and went inside. The door closed leaving Sam shaking his head and Josh grinning like the Mad Hatter. 

"Josh what are you doing here?" 

"Sam, flight 319 crashed half an hour after takeoff. Until about twenty minutes ago, most of us thought you were dead." 

"Holy Crap, I tried twice to get on that flight until......" Sam's voice faded as he realized that his listening to Mara saved his life. 

"Sam, earth to Sam?" 

"Sorry Josh. So, you were here because?" 

"I knew Mara would need me. I'm glad you're still alive buddy." 

"I'm glad to be alive too. Thanks for being here for her." 

"Well between the storm and a plane crash, I couldn't not be here her for if I tried. Now go upstairs and ask your wife why Wet & Wild is naming their new water park after her. " 

Sam looked at Josh as if he had two heads. Josh simply chuckled and headed home to Donna's. 

He opened the door and then locked it for the night. He scratched Killer, who was curled up on the couch and went into the kitchen. He poured himself a tall glass of milk and headed upstairs. 

"Mara, Josh said to ask you why Wet & Wild is naming a water park after you?" 

"That's just Josh's being a smart ass. Did you lock up?" 

"Yeah." Sam replied as he stepped on to the second floor. He saw lights flickering in the bedroom and caught a whiff of Mara's favourite black licorice candles. A grin slowly spread across his face. He stood at the threshold admiring the sight of his naked wife kneeling on the bed. It took a second for him to notice the two tins of Altoids on either side of her knees. He didn't miss the smoky come-hither look in her eyes. When she curled her finger and motioned him inside a sexy grin spread over his lips. 

"Baby, you really thought I could be dead?" He asked softly as he came over to her side of the bed 

Mara started unbuttoning his shirt, leaving soft teasing kisses on his chest. "No Sam, I knew you were alive. I just thought you could be in a field of fire with broken bones, hoping a search team would find you before you passed out." Mara couldn't keep herself from crying as a few tears streamed down her cheeks, on to Sam's taut stomach as she rested her head against his chest.. 

Sam dropped to his knees and held her face in his hands. He gently kissed her tears away and looked lovingly into her bright emeralds eyes. "I'm so sorry Luv, I had no idea the plane crashed. I tried to get you while we were on the plane but the battery died on my cell. Mara, you saved my life tonight." 

"How did I save your life?" She asked as she caressed his face. 

"I was desperate to get on that flight and get home to you. I was about to pull the 'White House' card when your voice entered my head. You told me if I didn't make the flight not to worry about it, but to get the first flight home in the morning. I walked away from the gate and decided to have a quick drink before calling you. Chris Carrick came along and offered me a ride home." 

"See, listening to me is always a good idea." Mara said with a grin. 

"Wet and Wild...were you crying on Josh's shoulder again?" Sam asked as he ran a finger along her collarbone. 

"No, I insisted on sitting on the stoop in a downpour and Josh sort of had no choice but to join me." 

"You sat outside in a thunder and lightening storm waiting for me?" 

"Yeah, I needed to touch you, to feel your lips against mine for the nightmare to end." 

"I'm sorry I scared you Luv." Sam leaned over and left a series of tender kisses on her lips. 

Mara continued to engage him in kisses as she nimbly undid his belt buckle and the button on his pants. She was surprised when Sam took hold of both wrists and gently pushed her back on to the bed. 

"Sam....." 

"Not tonight, darling. Tonight isn't about me, it's all about you." he whispered before he started kissing every inch of her body. 

"But Sam..." 

Sam left a searing kiss on her lips and turned his attention back to his favourite freckle at the top of her right breast. 

"Sam! I'm on the bloody Altoid tins." She hissed. 

"Oops, sorry." Sam gently lifted her, swooped up the tins and dumped them on her bedside table. 

His hands roamed her body, setting her on fire while he showered her with kisses. His kisses traveled lower as he raked his teeth against the soft flesh of her inner thigh. Sam smiled to himself when she started moaning. He teased her all the time, but he loved how vocal she was. He continued his slow, sensual assault on her until he heard her gasp and murmur his name. He pulled her into his arms and began feasting on her neck. Mara played with the baby-fine hairs at the nape of his neck and clung on to his hair as his lips started teasing her nipples. 

"Sam, you're driving me insane." she whispered breathlessly. 

"I hear it's a short trip." Sam teased back as he entered her. 

"I'll get you my pretty and your little....Ooooh Saaaaaaaam." 

Sam grinned to himself . It was always a good sign when he could stop her train of thought mid sentence. He continued making love to her until they were both spent. He pulled her back in to his arms, her head resting on his chest. He played with her silky hair and told her how precious she was to him. After ten minutes, he felt her body relax completely. He left a kiss on the top of her head, told her he loved her and gave in to sleep himself. 

Mara woke up slowly, leaving her eyes closed and enjoyed the sensation of having every inch of her body caressed with kisses. When his lips finally met hers, she engaged him in a long sultry kiss. 

"Well, good morning beautiful." 

"Morning baby, I enjoyed last night, well this morning actually, immensely." 

"Yeah, Ainsley called earlier to say she heard you gave me a good approval rating." Sam chuckled. 

"You think you're so damn cute don't you?" 

"No, I know I'm cute." Sam replied and raised one perfectly arched eyebrow. 

"So what are you making me for breakfast geek boy?" Mara asked ignoring him. 

"You're the chef, Mara, not me." 

"I repeat, what are YOU making me for breakfast?" 

"I don't have a clue." 

"Well I suggest you buy a clue, because I'm hungry." 

"You know I could've died last night." Sam teased. 

"Ah but I saved your life, so you owe me. We're out of OJ so I'll take chocolate milk instead." 

Sam knew the longer he teased her, the more elaborate her demands would become. He decided chocolate milk was easy to handle. "Can I go to the bathroom first your Royal Highness?" 

"You may, but make it snappy!" Mara replied with a wicked grin and dismissed him with her hand. 

Sam had his third cup of coffee for the day and stared into the fridge, hoping for some inspiration. When he didn't find any he picked up the phone and dialed Ainsley. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Ains, are you working today?" 

"Sam! So nice to here from you. Had I known, you would have me worried sick last night." 

"Yeah, I'm going to have some fun teasing Ginger ." 

"Don't you dare Seaborn! It was a logical assumption and you're just lucky that the stress didn't harm her or your God-daughter." 

"Down, girl, I was just kidding. Are you working today?" 

"No, why?" 

"Want to come over, be very quiet and make Mara breakfast for me?" 

"Not particularly." 

"Aw come on! You know I could have died last night." 

"Sam, why do I think that little sentence is what got you into trouble in the first place?" 

"For your information it didn't get me in trouble, but it also didn't get me any sympathy either." 

Ainsley chuckled. "Sorry Sam but I've got better things to do with my time. Good luck." 

Killer had wandered into the kitchen and jumped up on the island to see if Sam had anything he wanted to eat. Sam scratched behind his ears for a few minutes and took the chocolate milk out of the fridge. He spilt a little on the counter for the cat who happily lapped it up. The milk gave him and idea and five minutes later he was on his way up the stairs with a tray, 

Mara had dozed off again so Sam stuck his finger in her chocolate milk and let a few drops fall over her shoulder. He smiled when the droplets took the path of least resistance between her breasts and leaned over to lap it up, thus waking her in the process. 

"Sam, I want breakfast, I don't want to be your breakfast." Mara muttered, with a grin on her face while her eyes remained closed. 

"Open your eyes your Evil Highness and you'll see I brought breakfast with me." 

Mara laughed when she saw a bowl of sugar Corn Pops and a glass of chocolate milk. 

"It's breakfast, now eat it." Sam stated as he picked up his own bowl of Rice Krispies. 

Mara left a little bit of sugar infused milk in her bowl for Killer and drained the last bit of chocolate milk from Sam's glass. He gave her a look but didn't say anything. A few minutes later he brought the dishes downstairs, washed and put them away. He was on his way out of the kitchen when the phone rang. He yanked the phone from it's cradle and hit talk on the way up the stairs. 

"Hello?" 

"Sam?" 

"Yes." 

"Hi, it's Lisa." 

"Oh hi Lisa, I guess you want my wife." 

Lisa was surprised at how uneasy she felt hearing Sam refer to Mara as his wife. She shook her head, as if to clear her mind. "I just wanted to confirm my dinner invitation." 

"Mar, Lisa wants to know if dinner is still on?" Sam asked as he stood at the foot of their bed. 

"Yes, but ask her if she'd mind coming over here instead of going out. Six should be good and she doesn't have to bring anything." 

Sam relayed the information to Lisa, telling her he'd see her later. He tossed the phone on the bed and Mara gave him a look before placing it on the bedside table. Sam started getting dressed knowing she'd send him out to get ingredients for dinner. Fifteen minutes later Mara, had decided what she'd serve and gave Sam his list. He picked up the ingredients and swung by the office to give Ginger a hug. CJ gave him a slap upside the head for scaring her and Leo told him that if he wasn't gone in ten minutes, he'd cancel his day off and give it to someone with sense enough to stay away. He was on his way out the door when a guard stopped him. 

"Sorry Sam, but the First Lady wants you in her office, five minutes ago." 

Sam sauntered over and stopped to chat with Abbey's scheduling secretary. Abbey overheard his voice and opened her office doors. 

"Samuel Norman Seaborn, get your ass in my office now!" 

Sam quickly removed himself from the corner of Kate's desk and entered the Lion's Den. He was surprised to see the President sitting on Abbey's couch. 

"Good afternoon, Sir, you wanted to see me Abbey?' Sam asked hoping charm would keep him alive. 

"Sam, I almost had to call your mother last night to inform her that you died serving at my pleasure. Why didn't you come in to see me?" Jed asked. 

"Forget you, Jethro. Why in the hell didn't you stop by to see your second mother?" Abbey asked as she wrapped her arms around him for a hug. 

Sam was touched and temporarily at a loss for words. He recovered quickly. "I'm sorry. I was going to check on both of your schedules when Leo ordered me out. He was threatening to make me work and well Mara is still naked in my bed." 

Jed smiled at him knowingly and Abbey rolled her eyes. "That's still not a good enough excuse young man, but I'll let you off the hook this time." 

"Thank you ma'am. May I be excused?" 

"Yes Samuel. You may go and indulge in sins of the flesh." 

A blush crept slowly up Sam's face. "Th-thank you ma'am. Sir, I'll see you tomorrow." 

"I'll see you Monday morning Sam. Now, get out before Medea here decides to change her mind." 

"Medea? You want to go a few rounds with me Jethro?" Abbey asked in mock indignation. 

"Only if the battlefield is our bed sweet knees." 

Sam managed not to chuckle as he quickly opened the door and closed it behind him. He was back home in under twenty minutes and was surprised to find Mara asleep again. She was still naked, so he knew she hadn't moved yet. 

"Time to get out of bed sleepy head." 

"What time is it?" Mara asked without opening her eyes. 

"One." 

"Wake me up at two." 

"Mara!" 

"Hey, sitting outside for hours in the rain takes a lot out of a girl. Go e-mail Jenna or something. I'm sleeping." 

Sam sat down in his study and started reading. The pace of the novel had just picked up when Sam heard the duck quack that Jenna had set up in his IM. He chatted with Jenna for about half an hour until she went outside for recess. Killer had left the bedroom and brought one of his toy mice into the study and dropped it at his foot. Sam picked the mouse up and played fetch until 2:30. When he returned to their bedroom, Sam had to laugh. Mara had pulled the covers completely over her head to block out the sunlight that was streaming in. He tugged on the covers to get them away from her and kissed her awake. Even after all that effort, she gave him her usual greeting: a grumpy look on her face and mutterings to go away. 

"Mara, it's 2:34 and you have a dinner to prepare. Now get out of bed." 

"Sam if I wanted your opinion....." 

"Mara, get your ass out of bed." He said simply and walked out of the room. 

He could hear her muttering profanities but ignored her. Twenty minutes later she stopped by the study after drying her hair. 

"Go set the table." 

"How do you want it set? I'm only doing it once." 

"Then I suggest you do it correctly the first time. By now Sam, you should know how I like my table set." 

Sam stayed clear of the kitchen and went back to reading his book once the table had been set. He wandered downstairs at five and found Mara watching the CST feed of Oprah. 

"So who is on Oprah today?" 

"How to tell if your man is a cheating. Boring." 

"Ah, aren't you lucky you don't have to worry about that." 

"Yes, but not as lucky as you because...." 

"I'd be swimming with the fishes in a million pieces." 

"You betcha. Can you go turn the oven down to 275." 

"Sure, do I have to change?" 

"No, you look fine, I've got sauce on me though, so I'll go change my top after dinner is done." 

"What are we having?" 

"My lobster pizza followed by a tomato, shallot, cinnamon reduction sauce over pan seared scallops." 

"So that's why you wanted four bunches of shallots. What's for dessert and what's in the oven?" 

"My pizza dough is in the oven and dessert is going to be warm cookies and ice cream." 

Mara had just managed to change and was on her way downstairs when the doorbell rang. She tilted her head towards the door and Sam got the message. He opened the door and smiled at Lisa. 

"Wow, you cut your hair." 

"Yeah, it's easier to deal with this way, you still look the same Sam. Where have you stashed the portrait of Dorian Gray?" 

"Very funny, come in and have a seat." 

"Hey Lisa." 

"Hi Mara, thanks for inviting me. These are for you." Lisa handed Mara a bouquet of bright pink tulips. 

"Thank you, they are very cheerful. Would you like a drink?" 

"Sure, white wine would be great." 

"I'll get the drinks, Mar you want the usual?" 

"Yup." 

"What's the usual?" Lisa asked. 

"Ginger ale, strawberry syrup and a splash of vodka." Sam answered. 

"Hmm can I change my order?" 

"Sure." 

Mara popped into the kitchen to take the pizza out of the oven, cut it into slice and brought it to the table. Sam loved this particular pizza and Lisa had several slices. She was thoroughly impressed with Mara's culinary skills. Sam launched into several stories about how Mara almost always prepared all the food for any party or reception she gave. He was sure to add the part about how evil she was for not letting him sample any of it in advance. Lisa watched them banter and noticed that Sam had reached over to hold her hand several minutes ago. A strange sensation washed over her and it didn't take her long to realize that she was very envious of Mara. It also occurred to her that if she had married Sam, it wouldn't have lasted very long. Sam never looked at her they way he looked at his wife. In fact, the idea for a paragraph in the profile came to her just watching their eyes. 

"Lisa, Josh mentioned that you asked him for a quote about me." 

"Yes, he said something very strange about you being responsible for his fondness for the Bubonic Plague." 

Sam and Mara started laughing and Lisa figured it has to be a private joke. Conversation died off as they finished eating the scallops. Lisa passed on the ice cream and just ate the cookies instead. After dinner Sam suggested they sit down on the couch and they chatted for an hour. 

"Sam, what can you tell me about Mara that most people don't know?" 

"Let's see, the reason she loves cats so much is that she envies their sleeping habits." Sam replied with a grin directed right at Mara. 

Lisa smiled. "Anything else?" 

"She's the most brilliant foreign policy strategist in the entire world. She challenges me, she drives me crazy, she does things just to provoke me and I miss her when she's not in the room with me. She makes anything seem possible and inspires me to do my best everyday. In the stifling heat Mara is the cool breeze that makes the day bearable." 

"Aww Sam." Mara replied softly. 

"Tell me something about Sam, Mara." 

"He's my favourite author." 

"Really? What about Edith?" Sam asked. 

"You replaced her a long time ago Samuel. You create masterpieces with words, you send my soul soaring on gossamer wings. Reading your words is better than tripping the light fantastic with Fred Astaire. He writes me the sweetest love letters on a regular basis. My last thought at night and first thought in the morning is how lucky I am that he loves me." 

"I've got one last question for you Mara. What would you want your epitaph to read?" 

"That's simple, She loved him." 

"Thank you for dinner and thank you for putting up with me this week. It was good seeing you Sam. I've got an early flight in the morning so I'd better get going." 

"I'll walk you out," Sam stated. 

"It was nice meeting you Lisa. I'm looking forward to reading the profile. Have a safe trip home." 

Sam had Peter call a cab for Lisa and waited with her. 

"I'm glad you're happy Sam. We never would have worked. " 

"You're right. We both wanted different things and we would have made each other miserable. Are you seeing anyone?" 

"Not seriously, I envy you Sam. You have a great job, an amazing wife, a beautiful home and now you even have a daughter. You've got everything a person could ever hope for and you don't take it for granted." 

"My life is turning out the way I dreamed it would. I hope you find what you really want too Lisa." 

"Thanks Sam. Take care of yourself." Lisa leaned over and left a kiss on his cheek before stepping into the cab . 

Sam waved good bye and went back into the house. He found Mara taking the dishes out of the dishwasher and helped her. 

"I'm feeling nostalgic. Mrs. Seaborn, would you like to go for a hot apple pie sundae, then walk it off around the monuments?" 

A huge grin spread across Mara's face. "Our first date! I'd love to Mr. Seaborn. Let me put some shoes on and grab a jacket." 

Mara let Peter know that they were going for a long walk and flashed her tracking necklace so he wouldn't worry. They ended up watching the sunrise from the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. Sam knew Mara would be happy to fall asleep sitting on the steps, resting her head on his chest. He wasn't in the mood to explain to CJ why he was arrested for loitering, so he convinced her they should go have a nap in the residence. 

"Come on Mara. The faster you move, the faster you can be sleeping in comfort." 

"I'm sleepy Sam." 

"I know darling, but the Seaborn suite is closer than our place. When you wake up you can spend the day with Abbey." 

Mara sighed but finally let Sam help her to her feet. Abbey rolled her eyes when she saw the two of themwalk through the door but waved them upstairs to have a nap. 


	9. Back to Reality

June 2007 

"Mara sweetie? It pains me to say this, but put some clothes on. It's time to go back to the real world." 

"But I don't wanna go back Sammy. Forget the plane. Let's go make love on the beach again." 

"Mar, we are expected at our Goddaughter's Christening at noon tomorrow. We've got to go." 

"Three weeks went by way too fast Sam." Mara said with a pout. 

"Time always flies too damn fast on Anguilla. Now, go put some clothes on." 

"Geez. Am I tempting you Seaborn?" 

"Ah Temptation thy name is woman." Sam replied with a smirk. 

"Yeah, but you ate the damn apple, no one had a gun to Adam's head." 

"Woman, just go and follow my orders." 

Sam waited for retribution, but there was none. Mara merely gave him a look, drained the last of her lemonade, put it in the sink and headed up to the bedroom. She came down five minutes later with a sarong wrapped around her. She went back out to the beach leaving Sam to load the luggage into the car. Once everything, including Mara's shoes were in the car, he picked her up, slung her over his shoulder and carried her to the car. Sam ignored her loud protests and closed the car door. Mara didn't say a word to him on the flight and continued to pout once they arrived home. He ignored her, the way he usually did when she was in that type of mood. He left her and her foul mood at the mansion and went to pick Jenna up from CJ's. They stopped to pick up a pizza and Jenna showed Sam the pictures she'd taken of baby Sam the week before. After an hour Jenna finally poked her head into her aunt's bedroom and said hello. 

"Is she always so grumpy when you come back?" 

"Yup. She'll snap out of it when she sees Ginger and Samantha in the morning." 

"She's so cute, Sam. The way she wraps her little fingers around my thumb is just adorable. She's so easy to make smile too." 

"Yes she has my charm and her mother's good looks." 

"Ryan will be thrilled to hear that. "Jenna chuckled. "How come you and Mar, don't have kids of your own?" 

"Jenna you know what a miscarriage is right?" 

"Uhuh, it's when something is wrong with the baby or the Mom suffers some serious injury and the baby dies in the womb. It actually happens quite a lot and is normally in the first 3 months of a pregnancy." 

"Exactly, well Mara has had 3 of them. The last one was after three and a half months." 

"Oh, when was the last one?" 

"When I was on the state trip in Australia." 

"That was last November." 

"Uhuh." 

"I'm sorry Uncle Sam, you're a pretty good Dad to me." 

"Thank you sweetie. That means a lot to me." 

"I'm going to IM with Snow for awhile." 

"Kay, I'll come to tuck you in at eleven." 

Mara was very quite the next morning until she walked into the church and spotted Ginger who was rocking her daughter. She quickly made her way down the aisle and genuflected before planting a kiss on Ginger's cheek. 

"How's my favourite peanut today?" 

"Look Sam, it's your Aunty Mara. You're disgustingly well- tanned Aunty Mara." 

"Sam, tell your Mommy green doesn't suit her." Mara replied with a grin. 

"Hold your Goddaughter while I go to the bathroom." 

It didn't take Sam long to follow his wife down the aisle once he noticed she had his namesake. Sam wrapped one arm around Mara's back while he gave the baby his other hand. Samantha gave Sam a big smile before clutching his pinky finger in her tiny hand. 

"It's so sad." Bonnie stated softly as she neared CJ. "They just look so perfect with a baby." 

"They do, but give it a few minutes and you'll see how perfect they look with Jenna too." 

"I love Sam with Jenna. The little mutual admiration society they've got going is adorable." 

"Yeah she's quite the little character. Thursday night, I sent her to my place with Carol while I wrapped something up. I got home and Carol was sipping a cosmo at my kitchen counter while Jenna was cutting up gourmet grilled cheese sandwiches. She told me I could have a cosmo or apple martini. " 

"I bet they were good." 

"Amazing and she made this incredible gorgonzola, grilled chicken, cashew, Dijon mustard salad. I praised her culinary skills and she said that she found cooking therapeutic and a sound creative outlet." 

"A sound creative outlet? Is she 12 or 39?" Bonnie chuckled. 

"She freaks me out sometimes. She also did most of the catering for Ginger today and Ginger said when she was over earlier in the week, she made 3 different dinners to be frozen so Ginger wouldn't have to cook." 

"Ah, you're talking about my little domestic angel, Jenna." Ginger said with a grin. 

"Yes we are. Sam just seems to get more adorable everyday." Bonnie stated. 

"Thanks Bon, I can't believe she sleeps through the night. The doctor suggested I wake her up for feedings. I asked her if she was on crack. I'm not about to wake up a sleeping baby. She just wants a full bottle when she wakes up." 

"Her Godfather certainly has taken a shine to her." Donna added as she joined her friends. 

"He loves her to pieces. I thought Ryan might be upset, but he said that it eases his mind knowing that if anything ever happened to him she'd be well loved." 

"You look marvelous for a mother of a one month old." 

"Thanks Donna. Oh before I forget CJ, Ryan's parents can't come a few days later. I'm going to miss Dr. Bartlet's 60th." 

"Ginger, that's too bad but I'll forgive you if you let me hold your daughter." Abbey said as she arrived. 

"If you can wrestle her from your fourth daughter, she's all yours." Ginger replied with a grin. 

Abbey held Samantha for about five minutes until her Father claimed her when the priest wanted to start the Christening. Jenna was over the moon that she got to sign the registry as co Godmother with her Aunt. She held the candle perfectly still throughout the ceremony and eagerly took the baby in her arms when Ryan offered Samantha to her. The reception was held in Tom and Ainsley's backyard. When it was time to go, Ginger found her daughter with Jenna. 

"So I promise you Sam, that I'll always be your big sister. I've always wanted a little sister and you get that honour." 

"Oh Jenna, that is so wonderful. I'm sure Sam will be thrilled to have such a special big sister." 

Ginger got down on her knees and left a kiss on Jenna's cheek and then one on her daughter's. 

"Sweetie do you want to come home with us? I'm sure Sam will come and get you after dinner." 

"I'd love to Aunty Ginger, I'll go ask Mar." 

Sam thought Mara was kidding when she told him she was taking a bubble bath as soon as she got home. He put away the care package of leftovers Ginger gave him and heard classical music coming from upstairs. He followed the music and discovered Mara was playing the Four Seasons. 

He was about to ask her what season she was on when he noticed her blowing bubbles. 

"You blow bubbles in a bubble bath?" 

"Of course." Mara responded to him as if he'd asked a stupid question. 

She sent a multitude of bubble sailing towards him. He popped each one and grinned at Mara. While the deep marble sunken tub was rarely used Sam decided it needed two people in it and he disrobed quickly. 

"Sam I want to relax, I don't want tub sex." Mara sighed. 

"I simply want to enjoy a little soak in the tub with you." 

"In jasmine scented bubbles?" 

"Sure, I'm man enough to take a little scent." 

"Then get in here. But if you disturb me even once, you are in big trouble mister." 

Mara wouldn't give up her bubbles so Sam had to be content with popping them. He accidentally nudged her right ankle and noticed when she winced. 

"Your ankle bothering you again?" 

"Yes, I noticed it going down the stairs as we left church. Each step sent a shooting pain down my ankle. I swear I must have nothing but scar tissue left in there. After Abbey's party I'm going to go see a specialist." 

"Are you still set on Grease as a party theme?" 

"Yes." 

"Even though Jed refuses to be Danny ?" 

"Leo volunteered. If Jed wants to be an ass and insists on being coach Calhoun, then so be it." 

"You know I still can't believe you gave up Rizzo to Donna." 

"You think I want a hickey from Kenickie when Josh wants to be Kenickie?. No, thank you. I'm Marty Maraschino. You'll be good as Vince Fontaine." 

"Yeah but I'll have to wear a suit. I wanted to wear jeans." 

"I'm sure Larry would switch if you want to be Putzie." 

"Umm, no. So who is who again?" 

"Sam, I tired of telling you. Ask Bonnie to send you a memo on Monday." 

"You are so mean." 

"Tell that to someone who cares Samuel." 

Mara swept into the East Room the day before Abbey's birthday with Jenna and four secret service agents carrying multiple bags. Mara loved planning every single detail of a party from the menu to the decor, to beverages and music. In eight short hours the East Room would be transformed to a 50's style diner. The menu featured cheeseburgers, French fries, twenty different malts or milkshakes and create your own ice cream sundaes for dessert. 

Jenna picked up a 6 ounce old fashioned glass Coke bottle and grinned. "These are so cool Mar." 

"Yeah, you can have one if you want. We are going to have the multi-coloured tin tubs filled with ice and the coke bottles. I've even found Fresca bottles, that will freak Ainsley out." 

"Ainsley is so perfect as Patty Simcox." 

"She's going to be a hoot. I can't wait to see Margaret as Cha Cha. Are you sure you don't want to stay for the entire party?" 

"I'm sure. After I make the sundae to end all sundaes, I'm out of here to stay with Ginger." 

"Do you want to go bring Abbey that cupcake? Tell her that this little section of the White House is off limits to her." 

"Kay, I'll be back." 

The White House event planner and her assistant, as well as the head of the floral department wandered into the East Room at the same time. Mara confirmed what she needed each to do and told the Social secretary for the fifth time that she was not changing the guest list to include political types. She wanted Abbey to be surrounded by her closest friends and family only. Once she was satisfied everything was going smoothly she ducked out to pay a quick visit to her husband. Mara was on her way to find Jenna when her cell phone rang. A big grin spread across her face and she popped by the security office to get clearance for two special birthday guests. Her cell phone rang again. 

"Mara Whitford." 

"Hi Jackie, Passport control right? What seems to be the problem?" 

"That doesn't sound right. What's the date on the letter?" 

"Call Leslie and ask her when I was in Ottawa for the ISB. It started a day before the G-8 summit." 

"Yes, then call me back. Good work Jackie." 

Mara was about to turn around to head towards Ron's office when she ran into him. 

"Ron, just the man I was on my way to find." 

"Mara, I've agreed that the agents can wear jeans and white T's. That's all you're getting and you're just going to have to deal with it.! This isn't a Broadway production, it's the White House." Ron replied with a slight grin. 

"That's not what I wanted you for Agent Downer. I think I may have a national security issue." 

"Oh sorry. Let's go to my office." 

Thirty minutes later Mara walked out of Ron's office after giving the FBI permission to stake out the embassy the next day. 

"It's nice to know you have such an intuitive crew of passport agents." 

"I got rid of the dead wood and trained them all over to my satisfaction. I've given them all the power to call me if they think I need to be involved or informed. They get rewarded for going above and beyond the call of duty. One of Jackie's coworkers was rewarded with a 4 day, all expenses paid trip to Atlantis two months ago. I think Jackie deserves a week in my beach house for this." 

"I think I'm going to take Jackie out to dinner myself." 

"I'll talk to you later Mara, thanks." 

"You causing trouble again Mar?" Ed asked as he passed by. 

"Not again, Ed. Still," Mara chuckled. "You ready for tomorrow, Putzie?" 

"Larry is Putzie, I'm Sonny." 

"Just don't be spiking any punch, Ed." 

"I won't. I hear Sam has been preening in front of every mirror he sees as practice." 

"Sam's a girl. He's never met a mirror he didn't like." 

"Now I remember why I'm not married." He teased. 

"No, Ed. You aren't married because women aren't that dumb." Mara teased back. 

She heard Ed mumble something as he left causing her to grin. Mara found Jenna sitting at Ginger's desk taking a message for Toby. 

"Hey rugrat. Where is Bonnie?" 

"She went to get something to eat. I told her I'd watch the phones. Abbey liked the cupcake." 

"I knew she would. She's a sucker for good butter cream icing. As soon as Bonnie gets back we are heading home." 

Mara was relieved to find out that the suspicious passport request exposed a massive money laundering operations instead of a terrorist cell. She went with her driver to pick up two special guests that were flown in for the party. The guest's were impressed with her hospitality and culinary skills. At six Mara came downstairs wearing a gorgeous teal blue strapless dress that had been worn by her grandmother in the 50's. 

"Wow Mara! It's not nice to outshine the birthday girl." Sam stated. 

"Thank you, Sam. Love the blue suit. Where's your microphone?" 

"In my office." 

"Hey, where are our guests?" 

"I just sent them to clear security. It will take them longer than us. You ready to go Miss Maraschino?" 

"I'm right behind you, Mr. Fontaine." 

The East Room had been completely transformed and Mara did a double take when Donna announced they were going to rule the school. She was wearing a tight black pencil skirt, a cinched belt, a tight black short sleeve blouse and a short black wig. She'd borrowed Mara's pink Polo jacket and had it tossed over her shoulder. 

"Wow, Donna. You make a great Rizzo." 

"Thanks, you look great. I don't think Vince was wearing Hugo Boss but you look hot Sam." 

"Thanks Don...va-va-va voom Margaret!" 

"What this old thing?" Margaret laughed. 

"I was wondering what you'd do for Cha Cha." Mara stated. 

"Margaret, where's that from?" Donna asked. 

"From Thunder Road when Cha Cha waves her scarf to start the race." Margaret was wearing tight yellow capri pants, yellow heels and pale green low cut round neck sweater. "Did you see Toby as Eugene? I love the bow tie." 

"Now he just needs to stop mumbling. Don't fawn over Josh. His ego is already way out of control." 

"Hey there cats and kittens." 

"Leo, you should wear jeans more often." 

"Thanks Mara, you look great. Whoa, Margaret!" 

"That's Cha Cha to you bubba. Wanna buy me a cherry soda?" 

Leo and Margaret wandered off to get a drink as Jed entered the room wearing a pair of beige docker pants, a white golf shirt and red letterman sweater. He tooted on the whistle around his neck and everyone ignored him. Josh sauntered over with a souped-up Lyman strut. 

"Josh, I said the theme was Grease, not put a quart of it in what remains of your hair." 

"I'm too cool for this school." Josh replied ignoring Mara's sarcasm. 

"Uncle Josh?" 

"Yes Jenna? You look very cute in your pink poodle skirt." 

"I know. You know I love you right?" 

"Yeah." 

"Sorry but you are the worst Kenickie, I've ever seen." 

Everyone started chuckling and Josh was about to protest when he saw Abbey enter. He elbowed the President in the ribs to get his attention. Jed let out a low whistle of approval and all eyes turned to the birthday girl who had gone for the Sandy 2 look in form-fitting black leather pants, high heeled black boots and a snug, off the shoulder black top. Her dark hair was hidden beneath a mass of blonde curls. 

"Whoa, Abbey!" Jed exclaimed with an unmistakable glint in his eyes. 

"Tell me about it Stud!" Abbey replied perfectly, cracking her gum before blowing a perfect large pink bubble. 

She slowly licked her lip, gave Jed a sultry smile and wrapped her arms around Leo who had just walked past her. Leo smiled, knowing they were about to have some fun at his best friends expense. He wrapped both arms around her for a long hug and left a kiss on her left cheek. 

"Happy 16th Abbey. You look hot." 

Abbey chuckled "Thanks, Leopold. You should wear jeans and a leather jacket more often." 

"Next cabinet meeting, just for you." He teased. 

Jed blew loudly on his whistle. "Unhand my wife, Benedict Arnold!" 

Mara rolled her eyes and started laughing. "I told you repeatedly you wanted to be Danny tonight. But did you listen to me? Noooooo! So chill Pops." Mara gave Jed an impish grin. 

"Remind me to deport you in the morning." Jed replied drolly. 

Mara merely blew her own large pink bubble at Jed and walked over to give Abbey a hug. 

"Happy Birthday Mom. I love you." 

"I love you too Mar. Thank you for this. It's exactly what I needed." 

"You're welcome and you deserve it. Damn you look hot!" 

"I do, don't I!" Abbey laughed. 

She released Mara and hugged her youngest daughter who was wearing a black poodle skirt and white collared blouse with saddle shoes. Charlie was standing beside Mara and smiled when Abbey motioned him over for a hug. 

"Happy Birthday Ma'....Abbey." Charlie said even though he felt ill calling the First Lady by her name. 

"Zoey, passed on my memo I see. Thank you Charlie, you look very handsome. I hope you'll save a dance for me." 

"I'd be honoured to." 

Jed had muscled his way up to the front of the line. He held his wife's hand and took a step backwards and studied her. He let her hands go and brought his hands up towards her face. Abbey smiled expecting him to cradle her face and give her a kiss. Instead, he removed the mass of blonde curls and ran his hands through her hair. 

"There's the gorgeous woman I fell in love with the moment I laid eyes upon. I never thought it was possible, but you are more beautiful today than the day we were married. I love you Medea, Happy Birthday." 

Jed's heartfelt words brought tears to her eyes. They'd weathered several nasty storms and for the first time in seven years she was truly happy to be in the White House. 

"I love you too Jethro. You are so getting some tonight." She whispered sexily. 

A deep smile spread across Jed's face. "Thank you all for coming, now go home. I want to be alone with my wife." Jed stated, only half kidding. 

Abbey playfully hit him in the arm. "Pay no attention to my husband. Someone get me one of those little coke bottles." 

"That won't be hard." Toby quipped as he made his way over to the first couple. 

"Who invited this nerd?" Jed deadpanned. 

"Aren't birthdays just the best?" Ainsley gushed, sounding exactly like Patty Simcox. 

"Oh Ainsley, as I live and breathe. You ARE Patty Simcox." Abbey replied with a huge grin and a perfect southern drawl. 

"Thank you. Forget the coke, have a Fresca!" Ainsley offered her the bottle she'd just opened. 

Abbey took it and had a long swig. "I actually don't mind Fresca, Ainsley. Thank you. Where is Tom?" 

"Checking on Michael." 

"Ainsley, will you stop pushing Fresca on everyone? " Sam teased. 

"She's not a pusher, Samuel." 

"See, you are a danger to humanity. You've even got the First Lady enabling you." 

Abbey started laughing. "Samuel, come here and give me a kiss. Then you can wish me well and go annoy your wife." 

"Happy Birthday Abigail. You don't look a day over seventy five." Sam replied with a huge smirk. 

Abbey hugged Sam then smacked him upside the head. "What was that, Sam? I'm getting old, you see, so I couldn't quite hear what you said." 

"I said, I should have known better than to chastise my wife for looking better than the birthday girl. You are the belle of your ball. Happy birthday Abbey, I luv ya." 

"I luv ya too, Samuel. Now, go annoy someone else. No, I've changed my mind. I order you to go get a Fresca, drink it in front of Ainsley and tell her she's right. Your line is, "Ainsley, you are right, I was wrong. Fresca is the best drink on the planet." Oh, make it convincing or else." 

"I take it back you look 80." Sam quipped and left before he got another whack. 

Sam was on his way to tell Ainsley he was going to defy Abbey's orders when Mara walked on the stage that had been constructed. 

"Hi, I'd like to thank you all for being here today to celebrate my favourite Mom's birthday. If you will all kindly take a seat, dinner will be served shortly. Abbey, I have two extra special treats for you. No, one of them is not the world's biggest cupcake with buttercream icing. You may no longer be a teenager, however, you still have the vibrancy and spirit of a high school senior. So what would a 'Grease' themed party be without a song from the ultimate Teen Angel? To steal Leo's line, hey there cats and kittens put your hands together and welcome Frankie Avalon. 

Bonnie, Carol, CJ, Donna, Mara, Zoey, Ellie, Jenna and Ainsley all let out a piercing scream that managed to bring a blush to Frankie's face. 

"I was told I could only call you Abbey tonight Dr. Bartlet. When I got a phone call from the Canadian Ambassadors office, I thought I was going to be made an honorary Canadian. My disappointment was forgotten when I was asked to perform for you. So here's a little tune that we all know, rewritten just for you." 

Your story's fun to tell 

A teenage ne'er-do- well 

The least mixed-up non-deliquent on the block 

Your future's so clear now 

What's left of your career now 

Can't even get a trade in on your First Ladies smock 

Not a Med. School Dropout 

Only a Harvard Graduation Day for you 

Not a Med. School Dropout 

Aced your midterms and avoided the flu 

Well at least you could have taken time 

To not look so darn cute and hot 

After spending far to little time to look 

Like a plastic surgeons dream girl 

Baby get movin' 

Why leave so many hearts unbroke 

Why bother provin' 

You still got dreams and the drive 

If you go for a private life you 

Could enjoy a game of pool 

Turn in your East Wing keys 

And go back to Med. School. 

Not a Med. School Dropout 

Hangin' around this unruly lot 

Not a Med. School Dropout 

It's about time you knew the score 

Well they couldn't teach you anything 

You think you're such a looker 

But no congressman would dare say 

You resemble a hooker 

Baby don't blow it 

Don't put my good advice to shame 

Baby you know it 

Even Dear Abby'd say the same 

Now I've called the shot 

Get off the pot 

I've really got to fly 

Gotta be goin' to that malt shop in the sky 

Not a Med. School Dropout 

These people love you 

Not a Med. School Dropout 

Have a happy sixtieth 

Not a Med. School Dropout 

These people love you 

Abbey got up from her chair admits thunderous applause and thanked him with a hug. 

"Thank you, this was the best birthday surprise I've ever had. I can't believe you came all this way to sing one song for me. Can I thank you with a cheeseburger at my booth over there?" 

"I'd be honored." 

"Umm, Abbey, why don't you stay right where you are for a minute?. While you're standing I may as well give you your second present." 

"Mara, sweetie, you're not going to be able to top Frankie Avalon." 

"Then can I go get a burger? I'm starving." 

Abbey's jaw dropped when she looked at the man standing in front of her. "Oh my God, It's John Travolta!" 

A small blush spread across John's face. "I heard the White House was throwing a little 'Grease' bash and decided to see if I could crash and it worked. I think you've got some major security issues that need to be addressed." 

Everyone laughed while Josh tried his hardest to ignore the dreamy look on Donna's face. He noticed CJ had suddenly straightened up in her chair and Carol was sighing. 

"Can you believe these women?" Josh asked Sam. 

"I already heard the 'John Travolta keeps looking better and better' speech, Josh. So yes, I can believe it." 

"Shush, you two! I can't hear him!" Donna admonished. 

"I might not sound as good as Frankie, but I humbly offer this song to you Abbey. Happy Birthday." 

Stranded in the East Room 

Branded a fool 

What will they say Monday on the lot 

Abbey can't you see 

I'm in misery 

We made a start 

Now we're apart 

There's nothin' left for me 

Love has flown 

All alone I sit 

And wonder why -yi-yi-yi 

Oh why you left me 

Oh Abbey 

Oh Abbey baby someday 

When hubby's term is done 

Somehow some way 

Our two world's will be one 

In heaven forever 

And ever we will be 

Oh please say you'll stay 

Oh Abbey 

(Spoken) 

Abbey, my darlin' 

You hurt me real bad 

You know it's true 

But baby you gotta believe me 

When I say I'm helpless without you 

(Sung) 

Love has flown 

All alone I sit 

I wonder why -yi-yi-yi 

Oh why you left me 

Oh Abbey 

Abbey, Abbey 

Why -yi-yi-yi 

(Spoken) 

Oh Abbey 

Abbey didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth but she couldn't find a word other than wow. 

"On behalf of the stunned birthday girl, thank you so very much, Frankie and John. She'll never forget your kindness in flying in. The President, on the other hand, is getting Josh to revoke both of your citizenships. Don't worry about it, though. Canada will adopt you both." 

"I told you, you were being deported Mara." Jed teased. 

He rose from his seat, forcing everyone else to stand. Mara told Abbey to have a seat. Jed thanked both men with a warm handshake. He looked into the eyes of his wife and best friend for 38 years and scrapped his original toast. He gave Mara the toast sign and took a deep breath. 

"Abbey, your husband would like to toast you. " 

Jed held up his bottle of Coke. "CJ once asked me why I went to Notre Dame and I told her that I was going to become a priest. I know I shocked you CJ but do you remember what you finally said?" 

CJ smiled warmly, "I asked you what made you change your mind." 

"That's right. I told you I met Abbey. Abbey, the moment I met you all thoughts of the priesthood were gone. I suddenly couldn't imagine living a life that didn't include you. You forced me to woo you but I didn't mind. I knew I'd eventually win you over. Sweet knees, there are many things I have accomplished during my tenure in this White House that I'm immensely proud off. My behaviour and frequent attitude towards you is my greatest regret. You should have divorced me numerous times. This jackass's only saving grace was that you are a far better person than I. Abbey, I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. If it takes me until the day I die to make it up to you, I will. I love you, Abbey. To the love of my life, I'm not worthy. Happy Birthday." 

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone responded while most of the woman in the room dried their eyes. 

Abbey stood up and kissed her husband passionately "Apology accepted Jethro. You just made it up to me. I love you." She whispered. 

Sam walked over and wiped Mara's tears away and gave her a tender kiss "Wow, this is the birthday Abbey will remember for the rest of her life. You certainly know how to throw a party." 

"That I do, let's go sit down and eat. I'm starved." 


	10. Anniversary Gift

Dec. 2 2008 

"Jenna, do you want anything for lunch? I'm leaving now for about an hour." Leslie asked. 

"No thanks, I'm going to Old Eb with Mar later." 

Leslie grabbed her coat and scarf to ward off **the chill from a frigid air mass that had enveloped DC two days earlier. She hit the intercom button. **

"Mara, I'm going now. I'll be back in about an hour and 10." 

Leslie waited a second to see if she got a reaction. Silence was Mara's lazy way of saying fine. She only spoke up if she needed Leslie to do something instead. Leslie was taking a longer lunch today because she was on a mission to find a perfect anniversary gift to acknowledge Mara's 6th anniversary at the embassy. Leslie still remembered hearing about how pretty the new Ambassador was and that she was being given quite the rude reception. Leslie felt sorry for her but that day she was too busy doing her job to think about it for more than a second. She always acknowledged her boss's first day on the job because it was the day her life changed too. A series of events would conspire to put Mara on Leslie's floor a week later. The job that paid the bills became a demanding dream job because Mara overheard a female being really sarcastic to someone and wanted to investigate who had such a sharp tongue with an adorable southern accent. 

The last few years Leslie had sent Sam a single yellow rose to thank him for telling Mara to go look for an assistant among the worker bees who were just there to do a job and get paid not to climb the political ladder. 

Sam had sent a dozen bright pink tulips to greet his wife when she walked in. He knew the significance of the tulips would bring a huge smile to her face. He'd also sent a CD that Mara had just found the time to listen to when Leslie buzzed her. 

Jenna heard a small clatter in her Aunt's office. A few minutes later she heard the patio door flung open but not close. Her instincts told her that Mara needed her. She opened the office door slowly and picked up the discman that was on the floor beside the desk. A cold blast of wind sent Jenna scrambling to grab Mara's coat and her own. She stood at the patio door to see why Mara was outside on such a cold day. She found her aunt leaning against the railing, shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Jenna knew she was sobbing. 

Mara couldn't feel the cold winds burning her face, threatening to turn her tears into icicles. She was staring at the Capitol but couldn't see a thing. She didn't hear Jenna calling her name, nor feel her coat being placed on her shoulders. Her emotions were so overwhelming that all she could do was sob. 

Jenna struggled to get Mara's arms into the coat, moving them as if she was a Barbie doll. Her fingers were freezing as she buttoned the coat. Once she was safely bundled up, Jenna fastened her own coat and put on her mittens. She checked Mara's pockets, found mitts and shoved her hands into them. Mara still hadn't acknowledged her presence so Jenna wrapped her arms protectively around her aunt. She lost track of how long they were out there and her voice had grown hoarse from trying to get Mara's attention. 

Mara finally leaned down and left a kiss on the top of Jenna's golden hair. 

"Aunty Mara, what's wrong?" She yelled. 

Mara still couldn't respond verbally. She just started gesticulating in the general direction of her desk. Jenna yanked her with all her might and managed to propel her back into the office and on to the couch. She closed the patio door quickly and poured a large tumbler of Amaretto. Twelve be dammed, she thought as she took a large gulp of the light amber liquid. She hoped it would take the chill that she could feel in her bones away. Jenna brought the glass to Mara's lips, but she wouldn't take it. She tried to choke back the tears but wasn't having much luck. 

Note to self: giving someone who can barely breathe a drink isn't a good idea, Jenna thought. 

"C...D" Mara managed to gasp. 

"CD? Yes, I picked the discman off the floor." 

"CD" Mara repeated again. 

Jenna looked at her like she had two heads. "Do you want the CD player?" 

Mara realized she wasn't giving Jenna much to work with and while she didn't want the player she shook her head in the affirmative. Jenna gave her the discman. Mara hit play and tossed the head phones in Jenna's face. 

"You want me to listen to the CD?" 

Mara nodded her head once more. She was about to tell her there was nothing on the disk when Jenna heard a crackle and then Sam's voice. 

Good Morning, my beautiful fire breathing dragon. Happy sixth anniversary, Ambassador Whitford. I can't believe that it was six years ago that you were near tears on my apartment couch because you thought everyone hated you at the Embassy. You showed them all, that a goddess could be the ultimate political weapon. I'm so proud of everything you've accomplished my love. You simply amaze me. 

I know you are terrified, Mar, but this is it. I can feel it in every fiber of my being. Jenna is finally going to get that little brother or sister she always wanted. 

Tears started to trickle down Jenna's face as she started to feel an inkling of the emotions that overwhelmed her aunt. 

Darling, I have to admit that your unwavering faith and trust in God confounds me sometimes. I don't think I'll ever be able to understand how you've never lost your faith even for a few minutes. You certainly weren't kidding when you informed me you were an enigma. How you, the queen of action, can utter, 'It's your will Lord, not mine,' and mean it...I can't even find the words. 

If you are too scared to even dare to have a glimmer of hope, don't be. I've got faith and hope enough for the three of us. The moment Dr. Phelps told me you were three weeks pregnant this morning, I felt this incredible inner peace. I'm not worried, Mara. I'm ready to tempt the wrath of the whatever from high atop the thing. I want to shout that I'm going to be a real daddy from the top of the Capitol steps. The only thing holding me back is the ass kicking Toby would give me. 

Jenna laughed as the image of Toby kicking Sam up and down ever step of the Capitol Building flashed before her eyes. 

One day, when Jenna is ready we can officially adopt her and we'll be that deranged but happy little family we've both always dreamed about. One day, because after all, it's God's will, not ours. 

I love you Mrs. Seaborn. I'm here for you with arms wide open. Now, forever and always. 

The opening notes of Creed's 'Arms Wide Open' began to play. Jenna rubbed the tears away from her eyes. She could picture ever emotion in existence coursing through Mara's veins, as she listened to the song. She rose from the couch and dialed Sam's cell from Mara's desk and hit speaker phone. 

"Sam Seaborn" He said quickly, too busy writing a speech to glance at the call display. 

"Are you trying to kill the mother of your unborn child?" Jenna asked in a perfect mimic of Mara's ultra sarcastic "hello, stupid" tone. 

"Jenna?" Sam guessed. 

"Hello McFly? I'm just the future adopted daughter to be and big sister. I can barely get through that without drowning in tears. Perfect gift for a hormonally challenged pregnant woman who is prone to sobbing so hard she hyperventilates." 

Mara's head snapped up to look at Jenna as she wondered how her cousin knew about her hyperventilating. The line was silent for a moment as Jenna's words resonated within him. 

"Oh, fuck! I never thought about that!" 

"Sam! Watch your language. "Jenna admonished as Mara replied, "No shit, Sherlock!" 

"Mara!" Jenna yelled. 

The look on Jenna's face was priceless. She looked utterly flabbergasted over her two unruly toddlers. Mara couldn't help bursting out in laughter. 

"Now she's going to laugh herself to death instead of cry!" Jenna yelled. 

"Seaborn! Get your ass over here this instant and pick poor Jenna off the floor," Mara shouted through giggles. 

The line went dead and they both knew he was scrambling to get out the door. Mara wondered what part of Sam's body would be bruised or bloodied when he arrived. 

"I finally understand why woman have thrown up their arms since the dawn of time and muttered MEN!" 

"Yes, Jenna. Every man is a moron." Mara laughed as she opened up her arms to give Jenna a hug. "Thank you, sweetie. I don't even know how to explain it. Every sentence Sam said seemed to bring up a different emotion and they just built up until I was overwhelmed. " 

"I figured that was it once I listened to it. I couldn't make out all the words of the song but wow, how fitting." 

Mara smiled softly, "It's even more than that, Jenna. Before we were married, Donna, CJ and Abbey threw us a Jack and Jill karaoke shower. I don't remember what I sang. After a drink or two, Sam performed and I mean gave the full rock star performance of that song for me. It was like everyone else disappeared. He left me weak in the knees and I was sitting on the floor." 

"Aww. No wonder you were so quiet last night, that's when you got the news." 

"No, Jenna, I found out when I listened to the CD this afternoon. I went for my yearly check up with Dr. Phelps yesterday. Since the second miscarriage, Dr. Phelps calls Sam with the results. He usually makes sure that we're alone and breaks it to me gently. He must have been so excited when he felt that inner peace that he couldn't wait until tonight and figured he'd give me our dream as the perfect gift. If he had just written me a note saying, "Congratulations, Mom". I'd be stunned, scared and on my way to him. Hearing his voice and the emotion behind it was just too much for me." 

"May I?" Jenna asked. 

Mara smiled a slightly sad smile. "Sure." 

Jenna placed her hand on Mara's stomach, closed her eyes and concentrated hard. 

"I'm feeling something positive," Jenna lied. She didn't feel anything, but she trusted Sam's vibe. 

"Really? Jenna, can we talk about you for a minute? How are you feeling after hearing that?" 

"I'm getting a baby brother or sister! I'm thrilled! I have two questions, though." 

"Go ahead." 

"Am I going to have to share my bedroom with the baby?" 

Mara smiled. She was always happy when Jenna acted her age. "No, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Your room will be your room only." 

"Cool beans. When I first heard Sam, I had mixed emotions but they're gone now. Can you adopt me before the baby is born? I want to be a real sister too." 

The tears started streaming down Mara's face once again as she gave Jenna a radiant smile. "How does Jenna Leveille Seaborn sound to you?" 

Jenna said it out loud slowly a few times. "It sounds like Mom and Dad are breathing a sigh of relief. I bet they are on their way to sign up to be the baby's guardian angels." Jenna's face changed for a second and then she grinned. "I feel it, Mar. Wow, I feel that inner peace. Everything is really going to be OK." 

"From your lips to God's ears," Mara said softly. 

"Do you want me to stay with Ginger or Ainsley tonight?" 

"You don't have to do that sweetie." 

"I know, but I don't really want to watch you and Sam suck face all night long either." 

Mara chuckled, "What am I going to do with you young lady? I'm going to be reminding you how 'gross' sucking face is when you come to me and ask to go on your first date." 

"Maybe I'll ask Sam then." Jenna replied with a grin. 

"You'll never ask Sam because he would say no. He doesn't want you to date until you're 30." 

"He is even more over protective than Dad and I didn't think that was possible." 

"He loves you so very much Jenna. He figures that if he can protect or shield you from certain things he should. He just goes a little overboard. I give you more freedom because I swear you're a worldlier version of myself at age 13. My Mother had no clue where I was or what I was up to when I was your age. It's lucky for her that I was a good kid with a good head on my shoulders. I never even tried drugs, I tried a cigarette once and hated it. I didn't see the point in drinking and it wasn't taboo cause I'd get some at special meals. The world was a safer place back then Jenna. I could disappear to walk to the library or hop on a bus to go to the Oratory and be home safely in time for dinner." 

"You'd go that far alone? Wow, I get to go next door and that's it." 

"Jenna, I know it sucks but not only do we have to worry about child molesting freaks but terrorist freaks who might think they can kidnap you to force me to do something. I wouldn't let you go roaming in Montreal and I'm certainly not going to let you go roaming here. It's not fair I know but there are ways to get around protective custody." 

"How?" 

"Say you want to go shopping without Sam or I. You can ask CJ, Ginger, Donna, Carol, Bonnie, Leslie or Ainsley. Josh would practically drop anything to do you a favour. Even Toby would set foot in a mall just for you. All you have to do is ask one of them and then have them call Sam or I. We just need to know that you are with someone we trust." 

"Kay, you know I don't think I've ever thanked you for turning your life upside down to care for me. I told Sam awhile ago that he was a good Dad to me. You've done a good job of mothering me too. I'm so used to you being my wicked cool Aunt that it's harder to remember that you're my Mom now." 

"I know Jenna. You are also too much like me so we are going to continue to clash. Plus Sam lets me be the heavy too often." 

"I overheard Carol once asking CJ why Sam let me get away with saying something really snotty. She said that he is so use to ignoring you that he just ignores me too." 

"That is true, I've always given Sam a hard time but I rarely get it back from him so I'm not use to it and..." 

"That's why I get busted, you notice not ignore." 

"Exactly. You may have to tread carefully around my moods Jenna. Remember it's the hormones not how I feel." 

"Mara you decapitate first and ask questions later. I'm use to it by now. You let everything out and then it's gone. Last week, Sam pulled me aside and told me that he was getting sick and tired of me rolling my eyes at him all the time. How long was he holding that in?" 

"Sam let's things fester Jenna. He bottles everything up inside which is a very bad thing to do. Sometimes I pick fights with him just so he can vent and let some of it out." 

"What's it like to have someone love you as much as Sam does?" 

"It's indescribable Jenna. It's like Christmas, New Years, winning the lottery, the first day of spring and your birthday all rolled up together and multiplied by a billion. It's worth waiting for and don't ever settle for less Jenna. You deserve it." 

They heard the door open slowly and looked up to see a frazzled looking Sam standing at the door with a large bouquet of licorice lollipops in hand. 

"Is it safe to come in?" 

"Yes you dope, get in here." 

"I'm going down to the cafe to get something. I'll be back in ten minutes." Jenna stated. 

"Kay, I know we were going to go to Old Eb for lunch Jenna but we can swing by for dip on the way home. I suggest you get yourself a pizza and I wouldn't mind one either." 

"Sam?" 

"Pizza sounds good, thanks." 

"So what did you hurt on your way here?" 

"What makes you think I hurt anything?" 

"Sam, you always end up bloodied or bruised when you rush anywhere. So was it your knee?" 

"Yes, I only knocked it though. Did I really freak you out?" 

"Let's just say if it wasn't for Jenna I would have frozen to death on the patio. Samuel, you dropped an emotional bombshell on me and I couldn't cope with the emotions all at once." 

"Sorry, I really didn't think about that. How are you doing?" 

"I'm feeling shell shocked. Jenna is going to go stay with Ainsley tonight. I may as well go home because I'm not going to be able to get anything done today. My three o'clock canceled and I can cancel my four o'clock. What were you up to?" 

"The Christmas address. I was also putting the final touches on your Disney speech. Donna is getting nervous." 

"She'll be fine. You'll be there for moral support. You really should talk to Leo about giving Josh the day off to see her. Donna's days of standing in the wings are over. It's time she take center stage and Josh should be there rooting for her." 

"I'll see what I can do. Do you want me to bring home Thai?" 

"I don't care, just get home as fast as you can." 

"You are avoiding the subject." 

"You should know all about that Sam. I'll speak when I'm ready. Now kindly hand over the lollipops." 

Sam unwrapped one, gave his wife a kiss and popped it in her mouth. Jenna came back with four pizzas that they all shared. As Sam left he brushed his hand against her belly and gave Mara his most dazzling smile. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too Sam, now get so you can get home." 

Sam made it home a little after five and found Mara curled up on the couch. The coffee table was covered in tiny beads from the gingerbread men ornaments Mara had been making. He brought dinner into the kitchen and came back out into the living room where he carefully swept the beads back into their boxes and put the red ribbon away before Killer decided to play with or eat it. He set the dining room table and then knelt down to gently kiss her awake. Mara looked up at him, smiled softly and cuddled back into the pillow. 

"Come on sleepy head, dinner is on the table. I've got spring rolls, your favourite..." 

"Give me a few more minutes. Or you can bring my dinner over here and feed me." 

"You are so lazy. I'm not feeding you so sit up." 

Sam brought dinner over to the couch and waited until they had both finished eating to try talking to her. He cleared the plates, brought them to the kitchen and returned to his seat next to her on the couch. He reached over and held her hand in his. 

"So, Mom how are you feeling?" 

"Jenna wants us to adopt her before the baby is born." 

"She does?" 

"Yes, she said she wanted to be a real big sister too. I asked her how Jenna **Leveille Seaborn** sounded to her. She said it sounded like her parents were breathing a sigh of relief. " 

"Wow, I guess we better get the wheels in motion then. You didn't answer my question though." 

"I'm scared Sam and every bit of love you give me isn't going to change that fact. You sense this time I'm going to carry full term and Jenna senses it too. My common sense refuses to let me get my hopes up. I've got to prepare for the worst Sam, I just have to." 

"If I thought it would help I'd convince you to celebrate, but I know that there's no sense in that. You do what you have to do and I'll be making plans for the nursery.. You have an appointment with Dr. Phelps Monday morning at 9." 

"Yeah, so what did you do this afternoon?" 

"I turned down two jobs." 

"You think I'm going to support a lazy ass husband do you?" Mara teased. 

Sam ignored her. "Nancy offered me a job at the NSA again. I think she figures if she asks me enough, I'll get tired and just say yes to shut her up." 

"Nancy likes you Sam, you laugh when she calls Fitz Admiral Sissy Pants." 

"Actually it's Admiral Sissymary," Sam chuckled, "Hoynes offered me a job too." 

"Communications Director and Senior policy advisor?" 

"Yes, how did you know?" 

"He asked my permission to ask you. I told him I didn't think you'd accept, but he was welcome to try." 

"Ah, Donna accepted his offer. She's getting my office and Bonnie as her assistant." 

"I figured she'd accept. She loves PEI so much and the flexible hours so she can finish up her courses at Georgetown. I knew when she didn't jump at my offer that there was something more appealing to her. I told her she should have asked for Josh's office, but she likes yours better. " 

"She plans on stealing Toby's couch. CJ is excited about her new position, she keeps asking my opinion on what fabric she should use. I keep telling her just to pick the most expensive stuff since you are footing the bill." 

"Yeah, she told me you suggested she go looking for a desk in Provence. I told her that if it was your suggestion, you'd pay for it." Mara replied with a smirk. 

"I guess my days of interior decorating are over." Sam said solemnly. 

"CJ, Carol, Ed, Larry and Nancy are going to my new foundation. Leo and Margaret are going to the DNC and I still can't believe Toby is going to move in with Mandy and write his memoirs. I'm going to miss Tobs." 

"Me too but he's only an hour away. Charlie got his early acceptance to Harvard law today but he still wants to go to Georgetown. It seems everyone has plans except Josh and I." 

"I take it Hoynes hasn't offered Josh anything yet?" 

"No and Josh is ticked off." 

"I don't blame him, although I honestly can't see Josh working for him." 

"You know the timing of this pregnancy is perfect, I can be home to take care of you." 

"Sweetie, while I appreciate the thought, you hanging around all the time would drive me bonkers. I think you should offer John you services as a freelancer." 

"I sort of accepted an assignment already." 

"Inaugural?" 

"Yes, I'm going to pick it up after the 3rd draft." 

"You've got a gift Sam. Maybe you should write your own book: In and Out of the Loop: My Life in Politics." 

"Nah, my life in politics has only just begun." 

Mara smiled at Sam, opening her arms so he could rest against her. She wrapped her arms around him protectively and left a kiss on his neck. 

"I think it's only fair to warn Jenna that someday in the future she's going to be the First Daughter." 

Sam chuckled, "I think she'll want to run my campaign." 

"You should let Leo know that you want to run in a few years. He'll keep his eyes open for congressional seats for you. I'd put Toby and Josh on retainer, too." 

"What if I hate it, Mar?" 

"You find a reason to go in every day until your term is over. Sam, I want you to understand that it doesn't mean squat if Ginger, Jed, Abbey, CJ and I can see you as President Seaborn. Don't think you have to do this because we want you to. Don't even do it because you feel a sense of duty. I'm not going through 8 years of hell because you don't want to disappoint us. Even if you become an ambulance-chasing attorney, I'll love you just as much as if your theme song was 'Hail to the Chief.' Whatever you decided to do, I fully expect you to keep any promise you make to me." 

Sam turned so he could face his wife and rested his forehead against hers. "Mara, I admire Leo and Jed for countless reasons but I'd never risk your love or happiness for anything or anyone. You, Jenna and our baby are my highest priority, the most important, number one focus of my life. I..." 

"You just said three things that mean the same thing." 

"I'm professing my undying love and devotion and you're checking my grammar?" 

"Someone has to, because you're certainly not." Mara replied with smirk before kissing the indignation right off her husband's face." 

"Care to take this up to the bedroom, you evil wench?" 

"Do you really think a little flattery will sway me enough that I'd let you have your way with me?" 

"Sure, because not only are you an evil wench, but you're also an easy wench." Sam chuckled as he unbuttoned her shirt and ran his tongue along the edge of her seamless bra. 

Mara moaned softly, throwing her head back and chuckling. "Screw the bed, Samuel. Right here, right now." She pushed at his shoulders to give herself more room to recline on the couch. 

Sam didn't bother answering her. He was too busy leaving a ring of tender kisses on her taut stomach as his hands made quick work of the button and zipper on her leather pants. She raised her hips to help him while she ripped his shirt off, sending buttons flying. Sam gave her a look for a fraction of a second before removing his T-shirt and returning his attention back to her inner thigh. His teeth raked over her tender flesh and her moans and squirming only encouraged him in his mission to drive her insane. She was too far gone to notice that she was the only one naked as Sam purposely trigged climax after climax until she lost all touch of reality and let Sam sweep her away to an euphoria she hadn't felt in weeks. 

"Merry Christmas to me," she said afterwards, her fingers playing in his silky hair as he lazily continued caressing her breasts. Sam looked up at her through his lashes at her declaration as he smiled softly at her. 

"Enjoy that, did you?" 

"You could say that. I think they heard me in Paris. Sam, we need to send Jenna to Ainsley's more often. In fact, promise me that every few days and you'll never have to work another minute in your life. The hell with the country, I want you to serve only at my pleasure." 

"I love it when you're being selfish. You know, the last time I was asked that Proust questionnaire I said my favourite sound was hearing your laughter. I've changed my mind. Listening to you in ecstasy and knowing I'm responsible, that's my favourite sound in the world." 

"I aim to please. Hey! You're still half dressed! Now that just won't do. Be it resolved that it's been quite some time since we decided to see how long we could make love before passing out." 

"That question is going to require an awful lot of research." Sam glanced at his watch. "Jenna will be back in eleven hours. I suggest we start..." 

"Debate prep immediately? I'm two steps ahead of you pretty boy." 

Sam rolled his eyes and swept her up into his arms to carry upstairs to their room. Sleep was the last thing on either of their minds. 

Everyone noticed that Mara seemed a little off at her and Sam's annual Christmas party, but they all assumed it was the after affects of the migraine she had the day before. When Mara woke up that morning, her head felt like it had exploded. She had the Imitrex in her hand when she dropped it like a hot potato. She couldn't get a hold of Dr. Phelps so she was forced to call Abbey and let her in on her medical condition. Abbey assured her that one pill would not harm the baby. Mara didn't seem to convinced so Abbey turned into Dr. Bartlet until she took the pill. Abbey sent Sam home for lunch to show Mara the results of studies on occasional usage of prescription migraine drugs and their effects on pregnancies. A day later Mara only had a mild bounce back headache. Jenna had relished the opportunity to help out by cooking. 

Sam surveyed the scene in front of him, amazed at how similar it looked to the very first Christmas party they threw. Toby was still arguing with Mandy, Donna was still gossiping with Bonnie and Ainsley was eating. He smiled at Jenna, who had just brought Michael back inside after they played in the snow on the front lawn. He had surprised Mara with snow the first year and continued the tradition because it never failed to make his wife smile. 

Josh noticed Mara head into the kitchen and followed her. She pulled a cookie sheet of cheese puffs and stuffed mushrooms out of the oven and started arranging them on the tray. 

"Need some help?" Josh asked as he sat on a stool in front of the serving tray. 

"You can help me fill the tray." 

"Mara, what's wrong?" Josh asked as he started popping the food in his mouth. 

"Nothing. Hey! I said fill the tray not eat everything that goes on the tray." 

"Mar, contrary to popular opinion I'm not dumb. Something is up with you. There's this tiny glint of sadness in your eyes and it's almost undetectable but I can see the fear too. Are you pregnant?" 

"What makes you think that?" Mara asked a little to quickly. 

"I can only think of three things that put the fear of God in to you. You're over the thunderstorm thing and Sam isn't hurt, so it can only be one other thing. Dr. Bartlet has also been a little overly concerned about a mere migraine. Finally, Sam has been grinning like an idiot for two weeks straight and there is no way he's getting sex every night. So how far along are you?" 

"Five weeks. " Mara replied barely above a whisper. 

"You're terrified." 

"Uh-huh." 

"Sam isn't though." 

"Sam's convinced that this is finally going to be the one. He says he can 'feel it' but I can't..." 

"Even hold out the slimmest glimmer of hope? Oh sweetie." 

Josh got up and wrapped his arms around her. "You can count on me to be deputy downer." 

Mara couldn't manage a smile so she just left a soft kiss on his neck. "Josh please..." 

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me. Go get a breath of fresh air. I'll stop eating long enough to fill the tray and bring it out." 

"Thanks Josh." 

Christmas and New Year's seemed to go by in a blur. Before Mara knew it the inauguration was upon them. President Bartlet and his staff had exactly one week left in the White House. Josh had finally found himself a job as Mark Godfrey's replacement on Capital Beat. Sam accepted Georgetown's offer to teach a course on law and ethics in the fall. He'd only be working ten hours a week which suited him fine. He wanted to be around his infant son or daughter as much as possible. He had handed John the final copy of his inaugural address and had written his first and only radio address for the President. Two days after John Hoynes was sworn in as the president of the United States, Sam and Mara would be on their way to spend a month in Anguilla. Jenna was looking forward to spending a month back in Montreal and would spend a couple days with Ginger and Ryan until Dani could fly down to escort her home. Toby would be settled in to Mandy's 5th Avenue apartment by the end of the month. The gang would all be together one last time for breakfast the morning after the inauguration at Sam and Mara's. 

With each box Sam packed, Donna seemed to move in a carton of her own. If it had been anyone else he might have resented it but Donna's enthusiasm was too charming to dampen. Donna and Josh were headed to Anguilla for two weeks after Sam and Mara returned. Josh hadn't said anything, but Sam was fairly certain Donna would be presented with an impressive engagement ring and a horrible marriage proposal from Josh at sunset one evening. 

"Earth to Sam?" Ginger chided. 

"Sorry, I was lost in thought What do you need?" 

"I filled out most of the paper work for you but Georgetown needs your signature on a few things." 

Sam signed at all the little sticky tabs and handed them back to Ginger. 

"Sam, you didn't even look at what you signed. Those could have been your commitment papers!" 

"You would never do that to me Ginger Ale. You want to go grab lunch?" 

"Sam, it's not even ten yet!" 

"Breakfast then?" 

"Sam, go bug CJ, I still have some work to do." 

"If I go see CJ I'll get her 'seniors checking out of school' speech. Come on Ginger, nothing is urgent and I need a playmate." 

"Sam, one of us has to be a responsible adult." 

"Sam, snowball fight in ten minutes." Josh announced as dashed by to see if Leo wanted to join in." 

"Is he out of his mind?" 

"Ginger, I order you to go get your coat and get ready to dodge snowballs." Sam laughed. 

"Toby, a little help here!" Ginger exclaimed. 

"Ginger, I promise I will not aim at you or Bonnie on purpose. I apologize now if I miss. You on the other hand, get no such guarantee." Toby replied giving Sam an evil smirk. 

Sam called Mara and invited her over but she declined. She was trying to get everything done so she could spend a day in the West Wing and go away for a month. It had finally dawned on her that her all access past was about to be revoked and she'd really miss popping over for a few hours or reading security briefs on CJ's couch. She also hated the idea of Abbey being an hour and a half away in Manchester. 

Jan 19 2009 

The day before inauguration Mara found herself in the West Wing for the last time. She'd be there tomorrow but it really wasn't going to the the Bartlet White House anymore. The last box had been taken out of Sam's office the night before and the only sign that it was once his office was the picture of them on their wedding day that still sat on his desk. Everything else in the office belonged to Donna. She leaned against the door frame as her mind replayed the highlights of her history with the office and it's occupant. Just then, Sam came along and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"It's the end of an era." 

"If I knew being here would make me feel this melancholy, I would've stayed away." 

"I think your hormones have a little to do with that. Donna assures me she'll vacate the office on our anniversary." 

Mara smiled at that. "I guess you can't request this office as President." 

"Umm no. Come on let's go check out my future office." 

"Hey Charlie, is he in?" Sam asked. 

"No, but he will be soon. You can wait for him inside." 

The White House photographer had spent the day roaming the halls documenting the last day of the Bartlet Presidency. He'd expected most of what he witnessed through his lens but after taking a candid shot of Charlie with the door to the Oval office open, the scene inside captured his attention. Sam's back was to him, his arms were braced on the President's desk as he gazed out the window directly behind the desk. Tom snapped the picture knowing that the relationship between Sam and the Oval Office was far from over. Mara had gotten up from the couch and wrapped her arms around her husband. Tom took the picture and turned to see who had come up beside him. 

"They really look like they belong in there don't they." Donna said quietly. 

"They certainly do." Tom replied while his finger continued to snap away. 

Sam had turned around but he was focussing all his attention upon his wife so he didn't notice they had an audience. He kissed Mara softly and gently placed his hand over her stomach. 

"Some day little one, you'll be running around in here when I'm trying to run the country." he said so quietly only Mara could hear him. 

Donna's eye caught the motion and her brain started working over time. She excused herself and went off to find Josh. Tom made his presence known and asked if he could take a few pictures of them, and they happily obliged. When Jed arrived he ordered Sam to sit in his chair and asked Tom to take the picture. 

"Just in case I'm not around to witness this for myself. " 

"Perish the thought Jed." Mara said quickly. 

She sat down on Sam's lap and Tom took a few more pictures. 

"Tom, if you're free Monday morning would you mind coming over for breakfast? You've been a part of the inner circle and we're all having one last breakfast together at our place." 

"I'd love to, I'll even bring my camera." 

"You don't have to Tom." 

"I know but in a month from know you'll all be happy I did." 

"Ten o'clock, don't be late or Jed will eat your eggs." 

"Josh!" Donna bellowed as she spotted him leaving CJ's office. 

"Don't yell." 

"You've been holding out on me mister! Why didn't you tell me Mara was pregnant!" 

"What?" 

"Don't try to play innocent with me Joshua. You can't lie to me." 

"What makes you think I know anything?" 

"I couldn't figure out why you were being so considerate of Mara and it finally dawned on me a minute ago." 

"So being nice to Mara equates pregnancy?" 

"In this case, it does." 

"Donna, I love you, but I really have no idea what you are talking about. Mara's pregnant?" 

Donna stared at him hard watching for the usual signs. He maintained eye contact and wasn't fidgeting. She looked away and then right back at him. Josh looked at her like she had two heads. 

"So Mara didn't tell you she was pregnant?" 

"No." (I'm not really lying. I guessed, she didn't tell me.) 

"I'm sure she's pregnant Josh. Why wouldn't she have told me?" 

"Donnatella, if she was pregnant, giving Mara's history...Can you blame her for not saying anything? They were a week away from announcing when she miscarried last time. If she is pregnant, she isn't ready to tell you and if she's not, you'd only upset her. Give it a rest Nancy Drew." 

"She's pregnant Josh, I know it." 

"What makes you so sure?" 

"I just caught Sam and Mara in an unguarded moment. He put his hand on her belly and was saying something too low to hear. Knowing Sam, he was telling the baby he'd be back in the oval office." 

"I can see how you came to that conclusion, but Sam might have been telling her they'd have a baby one day. It's a good conclusion to jump to, but you shouldn't be jumping." 

"I guess but I know I'm right." 

"So are you going to miss me Monday morning?" 

"Yes Josh I'm going to miss you. I'm going to really miss everyone. I wish Sam would have accepted the job. I'm also sort of happy you won't be here though Josh. This is my chance to stand on my own and not have you as my safety net. I'm playing with the big boys now and I like it." 

"You'll be amazing Donna. You are amazing, my Donna." 

"Kiss me Josh. Right here, right now." 

"Donna! We can't." Josh teased. 

"What's the worst thing that will happen? You'll get fired a day early?" Donna chuckled before yanking Josh to her and kissing him hard. 

"Hey you two, rent a room." Sam chided. 

"I don't' know Sam, when in Rome..." Mara didn't finish her thought because Sam got the message and drew her into his arms for a long slow kiss. 

"For crying out loud, when did we let a bunch of horny teenagers in the White House?" Toby inquired. 

Mara laughed, "Ah come on Toby-won you'd join in if Mandy were here." 

"She will be in an hour. I'm off to get her at DCA. We're all leaving from here tomorrow right?" 

"Yeah, give Mands a kiss for me and I'm expecting her at breakfast Monday." 

"I will, now get all of you, before some member of the press finds you." 

"Sam?" 

"I just need our coats, your purse and our picture." 

"Hey Mara, what are you wearing tomorrow?" Donna asked. 

"Probably my leather pants and a warm sweater with my coat to the swearing in. For the balls either my red dress or the tanzanite coloured silk organza one." 

"I vote for the tanzanite." Sam said quickly. 

"Me too." Josh agreed. 

Donna elbowed Josh. "What? I'm sorry but breasts like Mar's shouldn't be hidden." Josh said with a dopey grin. 

"Joshua!" Donna admonished while Mara started laughing. 

"I'm getting our things before I say something to annoy Donna. "Sam said with a huge grin. 

"Take another look at Mara's breast Josh, cause you sure as hell aren't seeing mine for a long, long time." Donna stormed off towards her cube with Josh trying to catch up to her. 

"He'll never learn will he?" Bonnie asked as she passed by them on her way home. 

"See you in the morning Bonnie." Sam chuckled as he handed Mara her coat and guided his wife in the direction of the exit. 

-Fin- 

To be continued in The Ambassadors Husband. 


End file.
